Dragones Bailando
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda. Crónica por drabbles de la Danza de Dragones, para entender mejor a los personajes, de quién son hijos, hermanos o bastardos, por qué se pegan y con qué dragones. Paso a paso según voy inspirándome de The Princess and the Queen, historia corta de George Martin. Para los pobres como yo que no pillamos ni jota de la historia -Gui
1. Aegon, El Que Flaqueó

**Gui** : Bien, he decidido volver a las andadas, porque llevo mucho tiempo alrededor de ASOIAF y no puedo ser una fan incondicional si no escribo fics sobre el tema (y sobre temas escondidos del "tema", sobre historias olvidadas y personajes secundarios...). Esta vez, me he puesto en mi gustoso papel de **desenterradora del pasado** y he ido a buscar expresamente para vosotros, **la historia de la Danza de Dragones** , esa terrible guerra que inició todos los problemas de nuestros queridos personajes. Me gusta entender el universo, lo que es un Gran Maestre y dónde está Roca Casterly, y además tener ecos de nombres conocidos. Stark, Tarly, Arwyn, Manderly, Targaryen. Targaryen. Y hay dragones. Si eso no es un aliciente para seguir...

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Disclaimer** : Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Aegon, El Que Flaqueó**

–¡No! –Aegon alzó la voz, interrumpiendo a su interlocutor–. No quiero oír hablar de esta traición. La reina es mi hermana. No quiero ser rey. No me interesa. ¿Qué clase de hermano se alza contra el derecho de su hermana?

–No lo entendéis, Alteza, esa puta os matará si llega al trono… –empezó Ser Criston.

–¡Mi padre la nombró heredera a ella! Él era el rey, él sabía lo que hacía. Rhaenyra será reina en Poniente y no se hable más.

Ser Criston Cole, lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, no se dejaría amilanar. La reina Alicent llevaba mucho tiempo planeando esto y su hijo no lo echaría todo a perder. Le echó una fea mirada a la figura tumbada sobre la cama del futuro rey, apoyada sobre sus codos para poder alzar la cabeza y mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La mirada llegó hasta Aegon que entendió el mensaje y despidió a su amante.

–Vuestra hermanastra no parará hasta conseguir todo el trono para sí. No le bastará con el título de reina. También querrá que sus hijos lo hereden –. Ser Criston hizo una pausa significativa–. Y para ello, tendrá que pasar por encima de vuestro cuerpo y el de vuestros descendientes. ¿Quién tiene el apellido Targaryen? –susurró. Repitió la frase en un tono muy elevado, varias veces, para que el príncipe lo entendiera–. Sus hijos son bastardos, y todo el mundo sabe que los bastardos son malvados por naturaleza. Tendrá que matar a todos vuestros hermanos y todos vuestros hijos si quiere conseguir sus designios.

Aegon había flaqueado. Ya no estaba tan seguro. Ya no estaba tan seguro…

Así que lo coronaron. Al son del llanto de los plañideros que decían que había muerto Viserys I, que viva el rey Aegon II. Con la corona de Aegon el Conquistador, primero de su nombre. A lomos de Fuegosol el Dorado, dragón centelleante. En la Fortaleza Roja de Desembarco del Rey. Como habría ocurrido con cualquier rey. Y la historia ha querido llamarle _el Usurpador_ …

Y es que en seguida se le fue la reticencia. En seguida fue un ultraje que Rhaenyra se coronara con la corona de Jaehaerys I y de Viserys, su padre. En Rocadragón. A lomos de Syrax, el dragón formidable. También fue traición que el Gran Maestre Orwyle propusiera una alianza, aunque sus mujeres le frenasen las ganas de echarlo a las mazmorras. También fue un escándalo que Rhaenyra le abofeteara con sus buenos términos de negociación.

Y es que le habían dado un papel. Un regalo envenenado. Una corona maldita, de las manos de su propia madre. Si lo aceptaba, si lo cogía con sus manos desnudas, tenía que agarrarlo hasta que no le quedase un soplo de aliento. Por muy estúpida que fuera la postura. Por muy testarudo que pareciese. Había aceptado ser el traidor, el _Usurpador_ , pese a su propia voluntad. No podía dejarlo. No podía dejarlo todo a mitad, diciendo que se había equivocado. Tenía que mantenerse firme en su decisión, aunque le arruinase la vida.

Y le arruinó la vida.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy.

Quisiera añadir que voy escribiendo la historia según leo _The Princess and the Queen_ , la historia de la que saco todo lo que ocurre, así que estoy en una postura cercana a la de los personajes: **no sé lo que va a ocurrir después** (bueno, sí sé lo que ocurre 100 años después, pero no cuenta), a mayor o menor medida. Esto es útil para poder acercarme al estado de ansiedad de los personajes. No es útil, porque puedo equivocarme. Consecuencia de lo cual, he decidido **no darle un sexo aún** al/la amante de Aegon, ya que no sé si es hombre, mujer o si da igual para la historia.

 _Los reviews son chocolate, tanto para el que los escribe como para el que los lee._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	2. Visenya, La Que No Fue

**Gui** : Planteo estos dos primeros capítulos juntos, porque así se entiende mejor y la historia tiene algo de chicha. Digamos que ocurren más o menos a la vez, y en este se aclara lo que en el anterior fue un poco rápido. Ya va mascándose la tragedia...

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Visenya, La Que No Fue**

–¡Sal de mí! ¡Sal! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! –los gritos de Rhaenyra retumbaban en los gruesos muros de Rocadragón. La frustración y la ira se mezclaban con el dolor y le cegaban los sentidos. El monstruo que le desgarraba las entrañas no era un bebé, sino Aegon, abriéndose paso con la corona del Conquistador. Ese niño tolerable, inmundo fruto de una bruja... Podía oír las maldiciones que pesaban sobre su cabeza de boca de Alicent. Seguro que estaba deseando que muriese de parto, esa ladrona traidora y avariciosa. Que muera dando a luz. Que muera dando a luz y su hijo nonato también. No le bastaba con ser la reina, no, tenía que poner a su descendencia en el trono.

No había entendido que con la sangre del dragón no se juega. Los Hightower podían haber tenido la suerte de mezclarse con los Targaryen, pero de ahí a poner a polluelos de sangre del Dominio en el trono había un abismo.

Ella tenía sangre de dragón por los dos lados. La misma sangre que había creado el engendro que le salía de entre las piernas.

–¡Fuera! –ya no tenía muy claro qué gritaba. Se estaba haciendo eterno, y necesitaba ese tiempo. Necesitaba ese tiempo para contrarrestar las intrigas de los Hightower, de la puta de Alicent y de su gordo y feo padre. Mano del Rey. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Otto Hightower quería poder, quería prestigio y quería un linaje regio que desafiase a la muerte. Y su padre había caído en su vil trampa. Su padre, que la había nombrado sucesora a ella, tenía una mano verde de envidia.

Se despertó de repente. Había perdido el conocimiento. No había gritos en la habitación. La septa le enseñó a la niña deforme, muerta, con un agujero en el pecho en el lugar en el que debía haber estado su corazón y una cola retorcida y repugnante. La rabia se apoderó de la garganta de Rhaenyra, de sus labios y dientes, y de sus ojos.

–¡Ellos! –le costaba respirar y las lágrimas le cegaban la vista–. ¡Ellos!

Se le escaparon varios sollozos y gritos, a medias, porque necesitaba respirar.

–¡Ellos, asesinos, traidores, intrigantes, ellos han matado a mi hija!

Su única hija. La llamó Visenya, como la hermana más hermosa de Aegon el Conquistador, y culpó públicamente a los Hightower de habérsela arrebatado. Creó su propio consejo, el Consejo Negro, contra el Verde de Desembarco del Rey. Verde como las florecillas de primavera que mueren tan rápido… Y se coronó. Aún quedaban hombres leales, que recordaban el día en que Viserys I la había nombrado sucesora: ser Steffon Darlyn, de la Guardia Real, había robado la corona de su padre y se la había traído, al amparo de la noche. Con él, tenía tres capas blancas a sus órdenes.

No tenía mucho más, señores que le jurarían lealtad, la mejor flota de Poniente… pero tenía dragones, muchos dragones, con cola escamosa como su hija muerta. No pensaba ponerse a merced de los caprichos de los hombres de primavera. Sería la reina, por el fuego y la sangre.

* * *

«¡Has despertado al dragón!» -Viserys, el Rey Mendigo.

Porque sus palabras ilustran bien este capítulo.

 _Los reviews calman al dragón, por si acaso tenéis miedo._

 **Gui  
SdlN**


	3. Borros, El Que Tomó Partido

**Gui** : Buenos días en esta hermosa mañana de domingo (miento, tengo la luz encendida y el sol salió hace ya tiempo. La intensidad lumínica de esta ciudad es para echarse a llorar). Aquí vengo con otro cap. He de confesar que me encantaría poder ponerle una imagen a cada capítulo, porque hay unas ilustraciones geniales, entre el fanmade y las imágenes de _The World of Ice and Fire_ , hay dibujos para aburrir. Y **me he enamorado de un fanmade de Luke Velaryon**. En fin.

Gracias por los reviews a **Miky** y a **Thinker90** , que se ha propuesto traducir el primer capítulo al inglés.

He decidido llevar un **contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas en la guerra** , lo veréis abajo.

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Disclaimer** : Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Borros, El Que Tomó Partido**

Ser un gran señor tiene muchas ventajas. Eres conocido en todo lo largo y ancho de los Siete Reinos, y hasta en Braavos han oído hablar de ti, de tu temible castillo, de tu impresionante flota. Tienes muchos vasallos leales que van a la guerra por ti, que te pagan impuestos, y que te lamen las botas. Además, tu corte es un lugar de refinado gusto e intrigas amorosas deliciosas. Borros Baratheon, sin embargo, daría todas esas disfrutables ventajas al mismo Desconocido con tal de no estar en la situación en la que estaba.

Era tremendamente halagador que los dos pretendientes a rey hubiesen acudido a él, cada uno mandando un príncipe de sangre real a lomos de un dragón majestuoso. No podía quejarse del trato. Aemond Targaryen, hermano del ¿rey? Aegon, había llegado primero, a lomos de la majestuosa Vaghar, la legendaria montura de Visenya. Un joven impetuoso y seductor, de apenas diecinueve años y un ojo menos de lo normal, que había perdido luchando de niño contra el segundo visitante. Lucerys Velaryon, hijo de la ¿reina? Rhaenyra, tenía dieciséis años y vino montando a Arrax, un dragón más joven y más pequeño que Vaghar, pero no menos capaz de incendiar todas sus tierras de un soplido.

Estaba toda la corte reunida en el salón principal de Bastión de Tormentas cuando entró Luke Velaryon empapado por la lluvia. Afuera, los dos dragones se habían olido, y no parecía del todo amistoso. Asimismo, los dos príncipes no debían de llevarse muy bien. Era de esperar, cuando Aemond Ojo-Único se había impuesto como montura de Vaghar, con su ímpetu rabioso, robándoselo por así decirlo al hermano de Luke. Por otro lado, de Luke había sido la mano que sostenía el cuchillo que le quitó el ojo a Aemond. Una pequeña tensión se instaló en la sala y en la garganta de Borros. ¿A quién prestaría fidelidad?

Tener un ojo menos no había impedido a Aemond, sin embargo, llegar con la fresca brisa marina a lomos de un dragón gigante, antes siquiera de que la muerte del rey Viserys se hubiese anunciado a Poniente, para proponerse cortejar a alguna de sus hijas. Y ¿quién no quiere casar a su hija con un Targaryen? Cierto era que Borros Baratheon recordaba el juramento que le había hecho a Rhaenyra cuando Viserys I la nombró su heredera… Pero, ¿traía su hijo promesa de matrimonio?

En eso había radicado la elección. Entre la espada y la otra espada, entre dos dragones que no era capaz de controlar ni de matar, Borros Baratheon había tenido que elegir, de manera bastante explícita, a qué rey brindaría su apoyo. Y a Borros Baratheon le daba igual, honestamente, quién sentase sus regias posaderas en los aceros de los enemigos de Aegon el Conquistador. Lo que él quería, era estar en el bando ganador. Y casar a una de sus hijas con un Targaryen.

Luke Velaryon (que, con su pelo oscuro, apoyaba más que negaba los rumores que lo tildaban de bastardo), al parecer, estaba prometido con su prima. La elección no fue tan difícil, después de todo. Y un yerno tuerto no era tan problemático cuando en la cuenca vacía llevaba un zafiro...

* * *

Cómo argumentar el engañarse a sí mismo de forma magistral, by Borros Baratheon el que estaba jodido.

Verdes (Aegon, Alicent, Desembarco del Rey): 1  
Negros (Rhaenyra, Rocadragón): 0

Si le añadimos que los Verdes son los que han iniciado el jaleo quitándole a Rhaenyra el Trono, y que Rhaenyra los ha acusado de bebecidio (asesinato de un bebé) y traición y se ha negado a rendirse, la cosa queda en:

Verdes: 2  
Negros: 1

 _Los reviews hacen la vida bella._

 **Gui  
SdlN**


	4. Primer Baile

**Gui** : Uno más. Tengo un dato interesante pero lo daré al final para no haceros spoilers: No ha habido nuevos reviews que agradecer así que me agradezco a mí de tener la idea para tener más clara la historia. Os dejo aquí la imagen completa que ha puesto en portada en la que aparecen todos los personajes por si alguien quiere ir a mirarlos. Recordad quitarle espacios y transformar en letras los nombres de letras (en plan "hache" = h)

hache te te pe ese : / / lossietereinos . ce o eme / wp-content / uploads / 2014 / 06 / negros-y-verdes-danza-de-dragones . jpg

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **El Primer Baile  
 _o Lucerys, El Ingenuo Confiado_  
**

–¡Quieto, Strong! –vociferó Aemond Targaryen, desenvainando la espada.

Luke no tuvo en cuenta la burla. La gente lo llamaba más por el apellido del amante de su madre que por el de su supuestamente verdadero padre. Él mismo había decidido desde hacía ya tiempo que la sangre de su progenitor masculino importaba poco. Era Rhaenyra la que contaba, de ella sacaba la sangre Targaryen.

–No pelearé contigo. Vine aquí como un mensajero, no como un caballero –contestó, retomando las palabras de su madre. Sólo había tenido permiso para hacer el viaje tras jurar ante los Siete que no se metería en ninguna pelea. No la defraudaría.

–Viniste aquí como un cobarde y un traidor. Te mataré, Strong.

Pero Borros Baratheon impidió el derramamiento de sangre. Le debía de haber costado mucho elegir rey bajo presión y probablemente no quería descubrir que igual había elegido el bando equivocado. Luke ya le había quitado un ojo a Aemond en cierta ocasión.

Salió del salón principal dando zancadas para parecer más adulto. Se envolvió en su capa, aunque seguía mojada, y se metió de nuevo bajo el aguacero. Montó en Arrax preguntándose a dónde ir para refugiarse de la lluvia. No le apetecía hacer todo el viaje de vuelta a Rocadragón del tirón y con la lluvia. Por otro lado, ¿a dónde podía ir? La idea de la guerra le había dado ganas de participar, pero lo que había vivido en el salón principal de Bastión de Tormentas no le había hecho mucha gracia. Probablemente, posar su principesca montura en cualquier parte no era una buena idea. Por otra parte, a Arrax le estaba costando mantener el vuelo.

Por suerte, Luke no tuvo que seguir pensando. Por desgracia, la razón era todo menos buena. Con la tormenta, la lluvia y el caos de los rayos, Luke no los había visto venir, y Arrax probablemente hubiese tardado más de lo normal en oler a Vaghar. En el último momento, Luke tuvo un mal presentimiento y se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver el estómago de Vaghar por su boca abierta. El calor del fuegodragón parecía fundirle las entrañas…

Arrax reaccionó tarde, pero fue rápido. Se volvió contra Vaghar, tres veces más grande que él, pero más lenta. Le echó a penas un soplido de llamas que Aemond esquivó. Vaghar, curtida en batallas desde la conquista de Aegon, se aferró con sus fauces al cuello de Arrax y cayó unos metros con él. El bramido desgarrador del joven dragón inundó la Bahía de los Naufragios.

Vaghar, y con ella Aemond, se elevaron sobre la superficie embravecida del mar Angosto, dónde se perdieron de vista el dragón moribundo y su jinete calcinado.

* * *

Bien, instauremos que una muerte regia cuenta dos puntos. Además, voy a añadir cuántos dragones mata cada clan.

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 4 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 1 + 0 dragones matados

* * *

A mí personalmente, me duele en el alma la pérdida de Luke Velaryon. Me parecía un tío guay. Realmente. Se supone que esta es la primera muerte de la guerra. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que hubo otra... en la noche oscura y tenebrosa, después de que muriese el rey. Pero eso es un secreto de historia, quizás lo cuente en otro momento.

 _Los reviews no impiden las muertes, pero por lo menos consuelan._

 **Gui  
SdlN  
**


	5. Daemon, El Que Tenía Contactos

**Gui** : Henos aquí con no uno sino dos capítulos, ¡sí señor! Quería agradecer el review adorable de **Queen Fantasy** y la acción en la sombra de **anonima25 y agc1989** que creáis que no, os he visto ponerme en favoritos y alertas. Si algún día queréis charlar, ¡sabed que contesto los reviews! Besitos

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Daemon, El Que Tenía Contactos**

Daemon Targaryen estaba curtido en mil batallas. Empezó muy joven, cuando fue armado caballero con apenas dieciséis años. Un primer logro bastante básico. Después apoyó a su hermano Viserys en su subida al trono, siendo así el primer heredero al trono conocido. Pero aquello fue antes de que naciera Aegon, y antes de que Viserys nombrase sucesora a Rhaenyra. Bajo el reinado de su hermano, fue Consejero de la Moneda y Consejero de Edictos, así como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad, en Desembarco del Rey.

Ya había sido un ratero famoso en sus años mozos, pero entonces lo llamaron Lord del Lecho de Pulgas. Autoproclamado Príncipe de Rocadragón y rey de los Peldaños de Piedra y el Mar Angosto, era el actual consorte de su sobrina, la reina Rhaenyra, única y verdadera heredera al trono, y por lo tanto Lord Protector del Reino.

Todo aquello sumado al hecho de que montaba a lomos de Caraxes, el Anfíptero de Sangre (que sin ser legendario daba bastante miedo), y que apareció una buena mañana en el cielo descubierto sobre Harrenhall, hizo a Symon Strong decidir rápidamente rendirse, sin más dilación, sin miramientos, sin chiquitas.

Conquistador de una nueva tierra que añadir a su lista, Daemon no podía ser más feliz. Probablemente acarreaba una buena cantidad de enemigos mortales a cuestas, pero él prefería llamarles envidiosos y pensar en ellos sólo cuando meaba.

Sin embargo, fue con su victoria rápida aún subida a la cabeza cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de Luke.

Los Verdes habían ido demasiado lejos. Una cosa era prepararse a la guerra y buscar alianzas matrimoniales y otra mucho distinta era matar mensajeros. Y no cualquier mensajero, no. Tan sólo era el hijo de su esposa, el hijo de la reina, el segundo heredero al trono.

No se tomó la molestia de dictarle a un maestre. Cogió pergamino y pluma y arañó unas pocas palabras. _Ojo por ojo. Hijo por hijo_. El mensaje voló con alas negras hasta Rhaenyra. Seguro que su mujer estaría de acuerdo.

Daemon Targaryen estaba curtido en mil batallas, y se había ganado miles de enemigos. Pero no por ello tenía menos amigos, y estaba seguro de que Sangre y Queso eran los mejores para la ocasión.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 4 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 2 + 0 dragones matados

(Tomar Harrenhall le da un punto a los Negros, por lo menos)

* * *

He decidido poneros dos caps seguidos para que sepáis quiénes son Sangre y Queso y qué están tramando. Que este es muy poquita cosa.

 _Un review es como un aire fresco en verano y como una chimenea en invierno._

 **Gui  
SdlN  
**


	6. Sangre y Queso, ¿de quién fue la idea?

**Gui** : Lo prometido es deuda.

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Sangre y Queso, ¿de quién fue la idea?**

En un burdel de Desembarco del Rey, Sangre inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Era un hombre grande, con hombros anchos, cuello gordo, cara cuadrada, manos de hierro y brazos enormes, piernas de piedra y un busto que parecía ocupar todo el espacio. En el dintel de la puerta de entrada, un hombre flaco y con pinta de enfermizo le repitió el signo.

Queso olía mal, tenía el pelo muy largo para ser corto y muy corto para ser largo. Era de un color indefinido y sucio. Había recibido un mensaje interesante y a Sangre le gustaría oírlo. Sangre se levantó y empujó a la puta que tenía sentada encima. La chica se asustó, pero Sangre no le hizo más caso. Una vez, enfadado y borracho, había matado a una chica. Todo el mundo lo sabía: por ello había perdido la capa dorada de Guardia de la Ciudad. Había que tener cuidado.

Queso le relató en pocas palabras el mensaje del Lord del Lecho de Pulgas, que hasta en su castillo y en guerra se acordaba de sus viejos amigos. Las manos nerviosas, deformadas por la caza de ratones, se movían mientras le susurraba a Sangre al oído.

Se pusieron en marcha, poco antes del atardecer, hacia la Torre de la Mano en la Fortaleza Roja. Queso se sabía los pasadizos de memoria, y Sangre conocía las costumbres reales. _Ojo por ojo. Hijo por hijo._ Y ¿qué hacían los hijos de Aegon antes de ir a dormir? Ir a saludar, en compañía de su madre, a su señora abuela, la reina madre, Alicent Hightower, ahora Targaryen.

Sangre se pegó el placer de estrangular a la doncella de su majestad mientras que Queso ataba y amordazaba a la vieja. Repitieron la operación cuando llegó la reina Haelena, cogiendo de la manita a su más joven hijo: Sangre mató al guardia y Queso atrancó la puerta.

–Grita y morirás –le susurró Sangre al oído.

La mujer mantuvo la calma, chica lista. Al menos les preguntó quiénes eran.

–Colectores de Impuestos –sonrió Queso–. Ojo por ojo, hijo por hijo. Hemos venido a equilibrar la balanza. Sólo queremos a uno, no le haremos daño a nadie más. ¿Cuál quieres perder?

La cara de Haelena, impenetrable hasta hacía un instante, empezó a tornarse en horror. Le aferró la manita a Maelor, y se puso delante de los gemelos, Jaehaerys y Jaehaera.

–No. ¡No! ¡No! Matadme a mí, ¡matadme a mí! –empezó a pedir, llena de espanto.

Queso se rio de ella y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.

–Una mujer no es un hijo… Tiene que ser un varón –susurró Sangre–. Elige, o los matamos a todos.

La mujer se desplomó. Ah, qué desgracia, un mal menor para evitar un mal mayor. Los humanos son muy fácilmente manipulables, y nadie sabe cómo actuará en el momento de la verdad. No era la primera vez que Sangre y Queso habían llevado a alguien hasta el abismo de la maldad.

–Ma… Maelor –dijo la madre.

–¿Has oído eso, chico? –le dijo Queso al más pequeño, sonriendo con sorna–. Tu mamá te quiere muerto.

Y con una risita, le dio vía libre a Sangre, que decapitó a Jaehaerys, heredero de Aegon, de un solo golpe de mandoble.

La madre se puso a gritar, y los sicarios se llevaron la cabecita del niño.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 4 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 7 + 0 dragones matados

2 puntos por muerte, Jaehaerys, y 1 punto por trauma, a Maelor, Jaehaera y Haelena.

* * *

Ala, masacre.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	7. Jaehaerys, El Aliviado

**Gui** : Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, a todos y según dónde estéis y qué hora sea. Hoy se acaban mis vacaciones así que vuelvo a las andadas (sí, durante las vacaciones no publico en fanfiction). Además ayer me tiré de un trampolín simbólico y he decidido volver a publicar dos caps porque yo lo valgo y vosotros tendréis más que leer. Estoy que tiemblo. Disfrutad.

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Jaehaerys, El Aliviado**

Estaban subiendo los peldaños de la Torre de la Mano de dos en dos, y él iba ganando a Jaehaera por muy poquito.

–¡Alicent! –llamó su madre, empujando la puerta del cuarto de su abuela.

Dentro, la abuela estaba atada en un rincón esperando dignamente. Entre ella y la puerta, dos hombres gigantes y horribles, oscuros, con sonrisas feas y ojos brillantes. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos, sacando espadas y haciendo ruido.

Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro.

–¿Quiénes sois? –les dijo con fiereza, como un dragón.

El más flaco, el que olía muy mal, empezó a decir cosas mientras se reía. Estaba loco.

–Hijo por hijo. Sólo queremos a uno, ¿cuál quieres perder?

Jaehaerys tuvo un mal presentimiento. Jaehaera le agarró del brazo. Su madre se puso delante de ellos, diciendo que la mataran a ella. Su hermana le hacía daño y Jaehaerys empezó a tener mucho, mucho, mucho miedo.

–Tiene que ser un varón –dijo con voz retumbante el más grande.

Maelor miraba a los dos monstruos con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos. Jaehaera le apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Jaehaerys supo lo que iba a ocurrir. Su madre iba a decir que lo matasen a él. Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por los ojos.

–Mamá… mamá –gimoteaba, susurrando otros ruidos. Él no quería que lo matasen–. Mamá…

Su madre también estaba llorando. ¿Cómo podía estar llorando? Ella era de la sangre del dragón. Ella era fuerte. Tenía que encontrar una manera. Su abuela, al fondo de la habitación los miraba con ojos desorbitados. También le dio miedo, ella también quería que él muriese.

Entonces su madre abrió la boca.

–Maelor –sopló, casi sin aliento.

Los ojos de Jaehaerys se secaron. El nudo en su garganta se deshizo. No había dicho su nombre. No le iban a matar a él. De repente quería reír, pero no había que reír. El apestoso le dijo a su hermano:

–Tu mamá te quiere muerto.

Lo dijo riendo y mirando al otro feo. Jaehaerys arrugó la garganta. Y entonces Jaehaera gritó y le soltó el brazo, y la espada del hombre grande se dirigió hacia él.

* * *

Sí, lo admito, me regodeo en el dolor. No os preocupéis que el siguiente capítulo viene con más de lo mismo. Os invito a notar que en el punto de vista de Jaehaerys, las cosas no son iguales que en el punto de vista anterior.

 _Un review por la mañana aleja la pereza de cama._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	8. Jaehaera, La Que Sobrevivió

**Gui** : Y aquí está el segundo. También quería agradecer a **Queen Fantasy** por sus reviews (sí, lo voy a seguir haciendo).

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Jaehaera, La Que Sobrevivió**

El Desconocido le cortó la cabeza a Jaehaerys, y la sangre le salpicó en las manos a ella, aunque Jaehaera lo había soltado a tiempo. Se fueron riendo, y se llevaron su cabeza. Su madre se puso a gritar y gritar en agonía. Maelor se había puesto a llorar cuando Haelena dijo su nombre, y ahora que ella gritaba, él gritaba aún más. La abuela Alicent intentaba moverse desesperadamente. Parecía un gusano grotesco.

Sólo ella estaba de pie, al lado del cuerpo decapitado de su hermano gemelo. Se iban a casar cuando fuesen mayores. Se iban a casar. Ya no podrían casarse, un novio necesitaba cabeza.

Estuvieron así una eternidad. Jaehaera ya no oía los gritos de su madre, ni los de su hermano. Ya no veía el cuerpo de su gemelo. En su cabeza, volvía una y otra vez la pregunta: ¿cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo ha podido? No sabía a qué se refería. ¿Cómo había podido elegir su madre? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dar un nombre? ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle esto? ¿Quién?

Llegaron muchos soldados, y llegó después la Mano del Rey, su bisabuelo. Se llevaron el cuerpo de Jaehaerys, se llevaron a Maelor, y se la llevaron a ella. Soltaron a su abuela. Intentaron llevarse a su madre, pero no hubo manera.

Haelena se tiró gritando horas y horas en la Torre de la Mano, eso decían los sirvientes. A Jaehaera y a Maelor los pusieron a dormir. Al parecer Maelor no podía dormir. Ella sí se durmió.

Los días que siguieron, Maelor ya no podía andar. Su madre estaba encerrada en su cuarto. Ella no entendía nada. No se acordaba. La septa le explicó que se había muerto su hermano. Que la malvada Rhaenyra lo había mandado matar. Eso lo entendía, aunque estaba triste. No entendía por qué su hermano ya no andaba. No entendía por qué su madre no estaba. No entendía por qué su padre no quería verles.

De repente, estaba sola. Pero se las apañó bien. Encontró otros niños con los que jugar a la guerra. Y de noche, se restregaba las manos, como para limpiárselas, pero no sabía de qué.

* * *

Os recuerdo cómo vamos:

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 4 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 7 + 0 dragones matados

* * *

Nada, ya paro de regodearme en el dolor y el trauma de estos pobres. Prometido. En dos o tres días vendré con el siguiente cap y la historia avanzará. Y ahora me voy a empezar mi nuevo libro de la temporada. Northanger Abbey para salir del invierno con alegría.

 _Los reviews por la tarde te hacen más grande._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	9. Jacaerys, El Que Puso Huevos

**Gui** : Me he puesto a leer muchos fics de repente (mucha historia de amor no muy productiva pero encantadora) y se me había pasado actualizar. Siento el retraso, volveré con más frecuencia. Gracias por los reviews a **Queen Fantasy** , a ver si alguien más se anima :)

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Jacaerys, El Que Puso Huevos**

Jacaerys se había sentado en el Consejo Negro, en su primera reunión. Cuando planeaban la estrategia a tener en cuenta frente al Usurpador, sus dragones, y su juventud. A penas tenía veintidós años. Seis más que Jace.

Se había levantado raudo y veloz cuando todos hablaban de mandar cuervos para crear aliados.

–¡Nosotros deberíamos llevar esos mensajes! Los dragones convencen más rápido que los cuervos.

Se había imaginado inspirando temor y respeto a los súbditos de su regia madre. Luke incluso había añadido que, subidos en dragones, nadie se atrevería a llamarlos bastardos. Joff había saltado de alegría ante la idea, y Jace ya los veía a los tres, príncipes de sangre real sobre dragones de sangre ardiente conquistando Poniente como Aegon el Dragón.

La noticia de la muerte de Luke le llegó cuando acababa de llegar a Invernalia. Vermax se había acomodado mejor que él a la nieve. La había bebido de un lametón, fundiéndola a su paso. Se había instalado en el patio de armas de Invernalia y nadie se había atrevido a acercarse, ni siquiera cuando bajó a explorar las criptas. Así había sido en el Nido de Águilas, cuando había llegado por los aires. También en Puerto Blanco, los Manderly habían mirado con ojos como platos al dragón.

Todo había ido según lo planeado, incluso había intercambiado una mirada de más con la hermana de Lord Stark. Su viaje, el más largo, porque Jace era el mayor, tocaba ya a su fin, cuando Lord Cregan Stark y su maestre aceleraron la entrevista.

–Acaba de llegar un cuervo, Alteza. Me temo que son malas noticias.

–Alas negras, palabras negras –recitó Jace. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, estaban en guerra, pero cualquier cosa que solo atañese las dificultades de su madre en hacerse con el trono. Por ejemplo, que Borros Baratheon se había aliado a los Verdes.

No iba mal encaminado, pero fue peor.

–Este asesinato a traición nos muestra el verdadero aspecto de los seguidores de Aegon. Ese Aemond es un peligro. Dile a tu señora madre, la reina, que el Norte está con vosotros –sentenció Lord Stark.

Jace agradeció sus palabras. Por suerte, Lord Stark había formulado lo que habría dicho un buen embajador, lo que Rhaenyra habría considerado como digno de un enviado suyo. Jacaerys no había sabido qué decir, y frente a un adversario menos bondadoso, habría perdido al Norte, por muchas promesas de alianzas matrimoniales que hiciera. Luke había muerto, junto con Arrax, frente a Aemond Ojo-Único, el ladrón de Vaghar. Tenía que haberle reventado la cara, en vez de contentarse con quitarle un ojo, eso tenía que haber hecho, sí.

Jace montó sobre Vermax con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, ahogándose en miedo e incomprensión. Su sueño de grandeza había muerto de un golpe limpio, rápido, en seco. Nadie le había preparado realmente para la guerra, él sólo conocía los finales de las historias y no se había dado cuenta de que hay muchas historias de guerra que no tienen final: sus narradores no viven para contarlo.

Aterrizó días más tarde en Rocadragón, con la cara curtida por el viento marino y la piel enrojecida por el sol. Había tenido tiempo para pensar. Gracias a su obra, los Negros tenían ahora más alianzas. Otros señores, en el sur, habían aunado sus fuerzas a las de su bando. Su madre se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y él con ella, crecería frente a la adversidad.

* * *

No las he detallado, pero las alianzas que está obteniendo Rhaenyra le dan un punto más.

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 4 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 8 + 0 dragones matados

* * *

¿A nadie le preocupan los Verdes? Van perdiendo en una proporción de dos a uno, aunque hayan matado a un dragón... ¿Alguien está con ellos?

El título del capítulo es bastante simbólico, pero para los que conozcan la leyenda, podría ser algo más...

 _Escribir un review es música para los oídos._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	10. Otto, El Que Ató Cabos

**Gui** : He de confesar que el título de este capítulo me hace mucha gracia. Es como un mal chiste, aunque en literatura se hablaría de doble significado (os bastará saber que un cabo también es un accidente geográfico, y conocer la geografía del Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, claro). Es como el título del fic, todo aquí tiene una ironía escondida con la que disfruto horrores. Agradecimientos por los reviews a **Queen Fantasy** y **Lorenmar**.

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Otto, El Que Ató Cabos**

Daemon Targaryen era un hueso duro de roer. Con ese loco en el bando contrario iban finos, sobre todo aliado con Corlys Velaryon, la Serpiente Marina. Casi casi era él quien reclamaba el trono, y después de haber sido coronado Emperador de los Peldaños de Piedra (por el mismo Velaryon) y Rey del Mar Angosto y Príncipe de Rocadragón (y ahora señor de Harrenhal), había que tomárselo en serio. Alicent había creído en una victoria rápida, con la seguridad de la que cree que todos piensan como ella. En su cabeza, todo el mundo la preferiría a ella, todo el mundo preferiría a su adorado hijito y Rhaenyra no era más que una "puta". Pero Alicent no sabía lo que era una puta, ni sabía quién era Rhaenyra.

Cuando la insultaba, le escupía todo su odio, le escupía sus celos, la veía desnuda entre hombres sobre los cadáveres de sus hijos. No veía a la Rhaenyra fiel a su padre y orgullosa de sus hijos. No podía imaginar que Rhaenyra tuviese pensamientos, ideas, sentimientos. No entendía que el mundo estaba plagado de humanos, no, ella creía que todos eran demonios malvados o hermosos ángeles. Y para colmo de males, se consideraba un ángel hermoso.

Así había concebido la lucha entre Verdes y Negros: como una rencilla que demostraría al mundo lo lista que era. Así había sembrado el caos y la guerra civil, por un capricho. Había aliado bajo su capa a todos los que juzgaban a Rhaenyra por ser mujer, y creía que la seguían a ella a cambio. No veía nada. Estaba ciega y era tonta.

Mientras, él tenía que arreglar los desaguisados. Buscar enemigos en el tablero. Buscar enemigos de los enemigos. Ampliar los horizontes. Mirar hacia el este.

Todo el mundo sabía la mala reputación que se había ganado Daemon en los Peldaños de Piedra, de los que se había autoproclamado rey sin tener realmente el acuerdo de Myr o de Lys. Fuentes fidedignas le habían asegurado que Tyrosh también había tenido desencuentros con el temible hermano del antiguo y querido rey. Otto estaba seguro que la Triarquía odiaba tanto a Daemon como él mismo. Para frustración de los prejuicios de Alicent, echarían mano de las Tres Putas contra la flota Velaryon de Rhaenyra. En la guerra, todo era cuestión de prostitución, y las putas eran un buen as en la manga.

Otto firmó la última carta y se la entregó al último cuervo. No tuvo tiempo de sentarse a esperar los frutos que darían su gran inteligencia, el rey Aegon lo había mandado llamar.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 5 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 8 + 0 dragones matados

Echar mano de las Ciudades Libres ha sido una idea brillante. 1 punto para los Verdes.

* * *

Lo dejamos en este punto por hoy pero el capítulo siguiente encadena con este, así que no olvidéis lo que ha pasado de aquí a que lo publique.

Pequeñas aclaraciones:  
 **Otto Hightower** sigue siendo el padre de Alicent, que es a su vez la madre de Aegon. Las generaciones están muy pegadas.  
 **Las Tres Putas** , Las Tres Hijas y La Triarquía son Lys, Myr y Tyrosh. Todo eso es lo mismo. Y los Peldaños de Piedra son islitas que están cerca y que consideran su propiedad.

 _Dejar un review es como contestar con una sonrisa a una saludo matutino._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	11. Criston, El Que Empuñó La Espada

**Gui** : Ya volvemos, aquí estamos. Este capítulo tiene un poco de lo que los escritores del siglo XX decidieron llamar el _stream of consciousness_ , el flujo del pensamiento o algo así. Que no os parezca extraña la manera en la que Aegon parece cambiar de tema, estamos en el interior de su cerebro. Me gusta particularmente esa parte. Gracias mil de nuevo a **Queen Fantasy** y **Lorenmar** por sus bellos reviews. Son súper interesantes.

 _Nota sobre los títulos: es curioso como es casi natural llamar a los reyes por su nombre de pila, pero en los caballeros queda muy vacío. Falta un título, un "ser" o algo así. Pero he decidido que no habrá privilegios por rango._

Mi **fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés).

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Criston, El Que Empuñó La Espada**

Aegon estaba rabioso. No se lo planteaba, pero había olvidado lo que era no estarlo. Su hermana no le estaba dejando gobernar en paz, y no lo podía entender. Su mujer estaba loca y gritaba y lloraba y no lo podía soportar. Su heredero había muerto. Su segundo heredero tenía dos años. Su Mano no movía un dedo para aplastar a esa zorra usurpadora.

Se llevó la horda de vino a los labios y volvió a aplacar su sed, su dolor de garganta y su ardor generalizado. Todo el cuerpo le picaba, y no comprendía cómo Harrenhal había podido caer; todavía Molino Quemado lo podía entender, no era más que un pueblo sin interés, pero Harrenhal. ¡Harrenhal! Los Bracken lo iban a pagar caro por haber dejado que cogieran también su maldito Seto de Piedra. Qué nombre más ridículo. Y ellos con su caballito rojo ondeante se sentían orgullosos de tener un sitio así.

¡Tener! ¡Pero si lo habían perdido! Vaya vasallos más inútiles. ¡Harrenhal! Lo de Harrenhal era imperdonable. Y ser Otto que le había asegurado que los Mullendore y los Tarly se aliarían a su causa… ¡Estaba rodeado de inútiles! ¿Cómo podía haberle mentido? Bebió otro trago. Lo mandó llamar. Y se pavonea como Mano del Rey. Las manos de Aegon eran más inteligentes. Siempre había considerado a Lord Costayne de las Tres Torres un inútil, y Lord Rowan era gordo y feo, por no hablar de Lord Grimm de Escudo Gris, que se tiraba pedos durante la comida, aunque recibiese al mismísimo rey. Los tres estaban con Rhaenyra. ¡Y Harrenhal!

Harrenhal, y el Valle, y Puerto Blanco, e incluso Invernalia, ese lugar dejado de las manos de los Siete – y de la Suya propia, al parecer. Y sus súbditos sólo sabían venir a quejarse al rey de que no podían salir del puerto y no podían comerciar, porque la Serpiente Marina había cerrado la Bahía del Aguasnegras. ¿Y a él qué más le daba? Si los mercaderes querían pasar, que aplastasen la flota de su hermana. Él les daría tierras, y se tragó más vino para sellar la promesa, y no tendrían que seguir subiendo a barcos.

Claro que no les podría dar cualquier cosa, ya que la mitad de los señores de los ríos habían perdido sus castillos, incluido Harrenhal. Bebió otra vez. Incluido Harrenhal.

Anunciaron a su Mano.

–Ser Otto Hightower.

–Majestad –se inclinó el inteligentísimo. Canalla.

–Ser Otto. Se supone que sois mi Mano, y las manos del rey lo pueden todo. Pero claro, ¿qué les digo yo a los mercaderes con sus barcos? ¿Qué las manos del rey son inútiles cuando se trata de atrapar una Serpiente? ¡Contestadme!

–Majestad, estamos…

–¡No, cállate! –pasó de las fórmulas. Era la primera vez que tuteaba a su Mano. Y eso significaba que le había perdido el respeto, y que Ella quizás había perdido su puesto–. ¡Haz algo!

–Le puedo asegurar, Alteza, que algo estamos haciendo. He puesto en marcha un plan contra la flota de Velaryon y su bloqueo, las Tres Hijas no tardarán en contestar…

–Me trae sin cuidado lo que hayas ideado, ser. Hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia. Harrenhal fue la gota que desbordó el vaso, y desde entonces no para de caer agua por todas partes. Eres un impresentable.

Y punto. Su madre vino incluso a suplicarle, pero Aegon hizo oídos sordos y echó a ser Otto, nombrando en su lugar a Criston Cole, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, Mano del Rey.

–Se acabó el escribir cartas. No es su papel suplicar por limosna. Es el legítimo Rey de Poniente, y todos los que lo nieguen son traidores. Es hora de que aprendan cuál es el precio de la traición –sentenció su nueva Mano, su Puño de Hierro.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 5 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 8 + 0 dragones matados

En esta ocasión, no he sabido muy bien qué puntuar. Por la alianza que consigue Ser Otto ya he dado puntos. Que Aegon se deshaga de él no es muy inteligente, podemos decir que pierde puntos. Un -1 para ellos. Pero Ser Criston no es moco de pavo y va a hacer cosas que no están mal, ergo un +1 para ellos. Así que la cosa queda igual.

* * *

Prometo que ahora viene lo bueno. Se van a repartir puntos a mogollón en los próximos capítulos. Sí señor.

 _Los reviews ayudan al medioambiente_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	12. Rhaenys, La Que Respondió

**Gui** : Aquí estoy otra vez, aunque me da la impresión (¿?) que con retraso. No tengo un intervalo de días exacto para publicar, pero bueno, suele ser cada tres o cuatro días. De nuevo gracias a mi fiel lectora **Queen Fantasy** que al final acabará teniendo un premio o algo así, y gracias a *desconocido inglés* también. _Hey " **Guest** ", thanks for your review ! I've not decided yet if I lean towards the Blacks, but I love having readers in different teams, so welcome here! I'm sure Alicent and the Greens are happy to have you here :)_

Llegamos ahora a la acción sangrante y en llamas, me encanta. **ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE** : Rhaenys y Rhaenyra no son la misma persona, aunque se llamen casi igual. Rhaenys es la madre del primer marido de Rhaenyra (y por lo tanto la abuela de Jace, Luke (que en paz descanse) y Joffrey, los tres hijos de Rhaenyra con su primer marido).

 **Ya habrá quedado claro que mi fuente principal** es el precioso manuscrito del Archimaestre Gyldayn de la Ciudadela de Antigua, la _Historia de las Causas, Orígenes, Batallas y Traiciones de la Más Trágica de las Masacres, Conocida como la Danza de Dragones_ , recogida por un ser humano servicial llamado George Martin, en una antología llamada _Mujeres Peligrosas_ ( _Dangerous Women_ , en su título en inglés), **así que no lo seguiré poniendo, que, si no, es un rollo**.

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Rhaenys, La Que Respondió**

Cuando llegó la carta de auxilio del pobre Lord Stauton de Descanso del Grajo, su nieto ya había regresado del viaje a Invernalia, pero Rhaenys estaba segura de que la reina y madre, Rhaenyra, habría preferido que siguiese lejos. Jace había vuelto cambiado de su viaje. Seguía dispuesto a batallar, pero no como un joven ávido de gloria, sino con el semblante grave de un hombre que conoce su deber.

Se había prestado voluntario el primero para responder a la petición de Lord Stauton, y con él su hermanito Joffrey. Sin embargo, Rhaenyra no había querido ni oír hablar de ello. Rhaenys estaba segura de que su nuera también había visto el nuevo fuego que animaba a Jacaerys, pero tenía miedo. La muerte de Lucerys había sido un duro golpe, y había ocurrido en una misión de paz. Ir al rescate de Lord Stauton en Descanso del Grajo era una perspectiva de guerra.

–Yo iré.

La Reina Que Nunca Fue, así la llamaban todos, porque se le escapó la corona de las manos en varias ocasiones. Rhaenys estaba convencida de que lo habría hecho bien, habría sido una buena reina. Era conciliadora y entendía el mundo en el que viví. Quizás por eso en su época lograron evitar la guerra civil en la que estaban ahora metidos. Para decidir entre ella y Viserys, su primo, habían convocado un consejo. No habían intentado matarse, aunque a su marido le hubiese gustado: había alistado su armada entera, por si acaso. Por suerte según ella, y ¡qué pena! según él, no había hecho falta.

Aun así, todos la veían regia, era una reina en potencia, y montaba sobre una Reina Roja. Cuando se ofreció voluntaria, el silencio se hizo en la sala. Fue un momento solemne. El aura de Rhaenys, que, pese a su edad, estaba llena de vigor y energía, impregnó el ambiente. Por mucho que viviese Rhaenyra, por mucho que reinase si ganaba su guerra, nunca viviría un momento tan solemne, tan lleno de respeto, como el que vivió Rhaenys en ese instante.

Voló a lomos de Meleys, su Reina Roja, a socorrer al fiel Lord Stauton, que llevaba días de asedio antes de mandar la carta y estaría en las últimas. Su marido, ser Corlys, la besó antes de dejarla ir, con una mirada cargada de reproche. La misma que le había dedicado ella todas esas veces en las que él había embarcado en su _Serpiente Marina_ a explorar el ancho mar. Se parecían, y eso le seguía gustando. Habría sido un buen rey consorte. Más noble que Daemon Targaryen, en cualquier caso.

Por fin divisó Descanso del Grajo, y las hordas de ser Criston Cole a su alrededor, acampadas en campos de cereales quemados. Meleys les daría un repaso de fuego purificador, alimentando la tierra con los cuerpos de los soldados verdes.

Se permitió parar un instante en el aire, dándole sombra a un centinela de Lord Stauton, si no era el mismo Lord Stauton, para que celebrasen su llegada y nadie dijera que Rhaenyra abandonaba a sus fieles señores. Y acto seguido procedió a bañar de fuego a los enemigos.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 6 + 1 dragón matado  
Negros: 9 + 0 dragones matados

Se deduce del capítulo que los verdes han atacado Descanso del Grajo, un punto para ellos. Rhaenys llega y se pone a quemarles, un punto para los Negros.

* * *

Esta mujer me parece interesante, pero me ha costado agarrarla bien. Tiene demasiadas conexiones con demasiada gente. En fin, espero que haya quedado más claro que caótico.

 _Los reviews son como el sol tras la tormenta, te hacen feliz con apenas un toquecito._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	13. Segundo Baile

**Gui:** Heme de nuevo aquí, con dos capítulos, porque me gustan y porque hace tiempo que no publico y dos capítulos compensan tiempo perdido. Sí señor. _Thanks again for your review, **Guest** , I'm glad you like this even if you have to translate it :) _Os dije que vendría lo bueno, y ha venido lo bueno, batallita en el capítulo 13, ya sabemos todos que trae mala suerte, aunque algunos lo nieguen, y este capítulo fue mala suerte.

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **El segundo baile  
 _o la trampa sin ganador_**

Ser Criston Cole sonrió al ver llegar a Rhaenys sobre Meleys, aunque sólo fue un segundo. En seguida tuvo que lidiar con el dragón. Había previsto que vinieran al rescate, pero casi habría preferido que no lo hicieran. Sus hombres entraron en pánico demasiado pronto. Probablemente habría sido más inteligente avisar a unos cuantos de que se esperaban dragones. Por otro lado, había que ser idiota para no pensar que era una posibilidad.

Tenía que gritar a diestro y siniestro que los encargados de las flechas apuntasen al jinete, o a los ojos del dragón, no a su escamada espalda, ni a su escamado estómago. La mitad de sus hombres se cocía dentro de sus armaduras fundidas, o estallaba en cenizas sobre sus caballos en llamas. Aquello era un caos, y lo que había planeado estaba tardando en llegar.

Aemond había frenado a Aegon. Disfrutaba con la situación, aunque su hermano prefería acabar con ella. Los dos, rey y príncipe, sobre sendos dragones, llegaron al campo de batalla en llamas. Aemond gritó de júbilo al ver a Meleys y sólo a Meleys. La Reina Roja casi igualaba a Vaghar, tenía experiencia y era más joven. Pero Vaghar y Fuegosol podrían con ella. No era un cálculo difícil de hacer, y era probable que Rhaenys hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión.

Era sin embargo admirable ver cómo, frente a la muerte segura, la Reina Que Nunca Fue – y si lo hubiese sido, probablemente nada de eso hubiera pasado – mantuvo el semblante, la potencia, y su especial aura.

Los tres dragones se encontraron en el aire. Vaghar lanzó llamas, Meleys contestó y abrasó un poquito de nada a Aegon. La Reina Roja le mordió el cuello a Fuegosol, momento que Aemond aprovechó para descender con Vaghar sobre ellos. Cayeron en picado.

Desde el suelo, se habían visto los pasos del baile iluminados por los miles de soles que creaban los dragones.

Fue un espectáculo hermoso y aterrador, y todos los que lo vieron de cerca murieron al caer los dragones. Se formó una maraña de escamas y llamas, brillos y cenizas, fuego y humo negro. Aemond consiguió salir de allí a lomos de la indestructible Vaghar y pudo respirar aire puro. Aegon no tuvo tanta suerte, y sus toses se oían por encima del estruendo del incendio. Se había roto costillas y carbonizado miembros enteros. Su armadura se le había fundido sobre la piel. Era un rey irreconocible.

Y en cuanto a Rhaenys, nadie supo cuál de todos los cadáveres carbonizados y aplastados por el cuerpo sin vida de su dragón Meleys era el suyo.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 8 + 2 dragones matados  
Negros: 11 + 1 dragón herido

2 puntos por la muerte de Rhaenys, 1 punto por heridas a Aegon, otro punto por carbonizar a medio ejército, Meleys ha muerto y Fuegosol está fatal.

* * *

Qué malévolo es todo esto, y qué mal que yo lo disfrute. Recordad ese "abrasó un poquito de nada a Aegon" (quinto párrafo) para posteriores capítulos. El pobre rey ha quedado bastante mal.

 _Dejar un review te da puntos para tu próximo examen_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	14. Lord Stauton, El Que Dio La Cara

**Gui:** Y aquí el segundo, pequeño tributo al pobre Lord Stauton que seguramente habría preferido no entrar en la historia.

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Lord Stauton, El Que Dio La Cara  
**

Primero, sonaron los cuernos contra el crepúsculo. La hora del ruiseñor, ese momento del día en que el cielo y la tierra se tocan. Lord Stauton miró a su maestre con malos ojos. Los dos lo habían oído, los dos habían corrido a despertar al otro. La preocupación en los ojos de Lord Stauton se reflejaba en los del maestre, por simpatía. Pronto, el castillo entero estuvo en funcionamiento y los campesinos que llegaban desde sus casuchas se refugiaban en las murallas de Descanso del Grajo.

Después, vieron a los soldados, con ser Criston Cole a la cabeza. Lord Stauton lo había visto en torneos, incluso le había dirigido la palabra en alguna ocasión. El Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real había sido nombrado Mano por Aegon el Usurpador, y Descanso del Grajo era su objetivo.

Por último, cuando cerraron las murallas y se dispusieron a defenderse, a plantarle cara al ejército Verde, olieron el fuego. Poco se podía hacer, Lord Stauton se lo había esperado sin dedicarle demasiados pensamientos. Todas las tierras que rodeaban Descanso del Grajo eran fértiles y rebosaban de cereales. Hasta ahora. Ser Criston ni siquiera había querido reservarse las provisiones, no, prefería matarlos a todos de hambre lo antes posible.

Al cabo de seis días, Lord Stauton y su maestre, mirándose profundamente, sopesando todas las opciones, decidieron pedir ayuda a la reina Rhaenyra. Luchaban por ella, plantando cara a Ser Criston y sus hombres, a Aegon. Lo menos que podía hacer era rescatarles.

Y la ayuda vino, nueve terroríficos días después, aunque no se puede contar con los Targaryen en cuanto a fuego se refiere. Rhaenys, la Reina Que Nunca Fue, y su dragón, arrasaron con todo lo que no había quemado ser Criston. Pero era una trampa. Una trampa bien montada, una trampa que contaba con la testarudez de los señores fieles a la reina, el tipo de trampa que habría podido oler si se hubiese fijado en que no habían matado sus cuervos, ellos, los Verdes, los que escondieron la muerte del rey Viserys durante más de diez días.

Cuando los tres dragones cayeron del cielo, Lord Stauton se temió lo peor. Ya sólo comían ratas, y el ejército de ser Criston seguía siendo numeroso. Su maestre lloró dos lágrimas, negando con la cabeza para intentar quitarse sus sombríos pensamientos de encima. Lord Stauton supo qué hacer. Rendiría la plaza y se entregaría, a cambio del perdón y salvaguardia a sus habitantes. Con él podían hacer lo que quisieran.

A la memoria de Lord Stauton, podemos decir que los Verdes cumplieron con su cometido, y lo que quisieron fue decapitar a Lord Stauton y a toda su guarnición, y después arrastrar su cabeza a Desembarco del Rey, como un trofeo de guerra, aunque un trofeo de guerra menor que la cabeza de Meleys, la Reina Roja, derrotada en el baile aéreo. Plantaron su cabeza en una pica de la muralla de la ciudad para que se pudriera. Su maestre, desconocido para la historia, murió de pena.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 9 + 2 dragones matados  
Negros: 11 + 1 dragón herido

Aquí, los Verdes han arrasado. Punto para ellos.

* * *

Vuelve a hacerme gracia el "dar la cara" del título frente a la cabeza en una pica que mira sin vida desde lo alto de la muralla. El humor negro es lo mío. Pequeño tributo Queer en esta historia.

 _Los reviews son como las drogas, cuanto más escribes, más te apetece seguir escribiendo._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	15. Aemond, El Que Presumió

**Gui:** Hoy me ha dado un empacho de inspiración y he escrito diez capítulos. Se irán subiendo poco a poco, aunque me gustaría ponerlos todos a vuestra disposición ahora mismo... Pero no, la paciencia es una virtud. Seguiremos con cuentagotas. Gracias por los reviews a **Guest**.

 _ **Guest**_ _, thank you again, I love your reviews if you told me how wonderful my writing is... For Rhaenys, I think she decided to die. She could not run away, a queen, or at least a Half-Queen, can not run away. For Lord Stauton, I love the way you described him, I agree (but well, what is a right cause ? I really think that no matter Green or Black, they are all fools... ;) )_

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Aemond, El Que Presumió**

Aemond se limpiaba las uñas sentado contra una roca, en el que fue el campo de batalla de Descanso del Grajo. Ser Criston Cole se le acercó.

–Alteza, su hermano el rey está instalado en el carruaje y mis hombres le han cortado la cabeza a Meleys, como ordenasteis. Estamos listos para irnos.

–Vayámonos –dijo Aemond Ojo Único. Se dirigió hacia Vaghar, que se comía junto a Fuegosol un resto de cadáver calcinado, probablemente de alguno de sus soldados. La voz de Ser Criston le detuvo.

–Majestad… ¿Qué hacemos con Fuegosol? Es evidente que no podrá volar.

–Que se coma los cadáveres y se pasee por aquí. Un dragón roto no es un dragón.

Sonrió interiormente. Quizás ser Criston hubiese leído el doble sentido de sus palabras. La consideración de Aemond por su hermano mayor había bajado mucho desde que el muy inútil se había dejado calcinar por Meleys.

Cuando ser Criston, Mano del Rey, fue a decirle que él debía asumir la regencia, Aemond estaba exultante. No había visto a su hermano desde la batalla, y la verdad no le apetecía. Seguramente daba bastante asco, y ésa era razón suficiente para considerar que ya no tenía madera de rey. Pero claro, nunca la había tenido…

Llegaron a Desembarco del Rey a la mañana siguiente y Aemond tuvo una vista privilegiada, a lomos de Vaghar, sobre el pánico de la ciudad ante la cabeza del dragón. Todos estaban fuera, esperando la comitiva, y una vez que la comitiva pasaba, todos habían desaparecido. El pánico avanzaba con la lentitud del carro que transportaba los restos de la fiera. A Aemond le parecía muy irónico.

–Debiste verlo, madre –se rió después al contárselo todo a Alicent –, la fea cabeza de Lord Stauton no le ha importado a nadie…

Su madre le echó una mirada de odio. Tenía problemas más acuciantes que las diversiones de su hijo de 19 años. Problemas provocados por esas mismas diversiones. El Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad esperaba órdenes.

–Cerrad las puertas. No tienen que salir. No pueden reunirse con la puta de Rocadragón. ¡Cerrad las puertas!

–Majestad –el Lord Comandante salió con una sacudida de su capa dorada.

Ya sólo quedaban Alicent, Aemond y ser Criston. Juntos, se dirigieron hacia la sala del trono, donde proclamarían regente a Aemond. Los nobles del castillo se habían congregado allí, y después habría un desfile por la ciudad. La corona esperaba en un cojín, cerca del Trono de Hierro. Fue Alicent quien la cogió y entonó:

–Proclamo a mi segundo hijo Aemond Lord Protector del Reino y Príncipe Regente, en nombre de su hermano el rey Aegon II y hasta que éste se recupere de las heridas provocadas por la maldad de la usurpadora Rhaenyra y sus secuaces. Todos sois testigos.

Se escribió un documento y se leyó en voz alta. Aemond Ojo Único se puso la corona de hierro y rubíes de Aegon el Conquistador y se sentó sobre las espadas de sus enemigos. Su primera frase como regente fue:

–La corona me sienta mucho mejor a mí que lo que le sentaba a él.

* * *

La calma tras la tempestad, no sirve que os ponga el contador si aquí nadie ha ganado ni perdido nada.

 _Dejar un review es como darle pan a un hambriento. ¡Haced el bien!_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	16. Joffrey, El Que Fue Apartado

**Gui** : He vuelto. Había desaparecido porque he tenido que ir a una boda, sí, qué duro, ¿verdad? Y he estado escribiendo de verdad mi trabajo de la uni. O sea que todo tiene una razón. Pero para hacerme perdonar, porque llevo diez días sin publicar, voy a subir dos caps. Sí. Me gusta subir dos caps a la vez. Os dejo disfrutarlos.

 _ **Guest** , I am really flattered, I see those events as if they were on screen when I write them so I suppose I did it well! Thank you for yor review (and I, too, think that Aemond is a badass... But I'm not supposed to take sides._

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Joffrey, El Que Fue Apartado**

Jacaerys Velaryon, su altísima majestad hermano mayor, heredero de la reina Rhaenyra. Así se pintaba seguramente el caradura de Jace en su cabeza. Se creía superior, cogiendo el poder y nombrando Manos. Y su madre le dejaba, toda devastada por la muerte de la Reina Que Nunca Fue. Era intolerable. Lo peor de todo es que quería Ricadragón para sí solo y no sólo Joff representaba un peligro para él, sino también sus medio-hermanos, los hijos de su madre con Daemon.

–Aegon –le dijo al mayor de los niños–, Jace os quiere mandar al mar para que os perdáis la diversión.

–Joff, la diversión peligrosa no es diversión… –dijo Aegon hastiado.

Joffrey suspiró. Aegon era un niño demasiado raro. Él con nueve años ya se había enfrentado en peleas ilegales, pero a Aegon – Aegon el Menor, como lo llamaban porque tenía el mismo nombre que Aegon, su tío usurpador – no le interesaban esas cosas. Vaya par de medio hermanos los suyos. No le extrañaba que Jace quisiera mandarlos a Pentos.

El niño se subió a la _Gay Abandon_ sin reparos, le dio dos besos a su madre, y uno a cada uno de sus hermanos y le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza a Borrasca, su dragón. Viserys el pequeñín le siguió con su huevo en los brazos. Se despidió con una de sus frases imposibles de sabelotodo y estuvo contento de ver el mar. Tras ellos, siete barcos de la Serpiente Marina los escoltaban hasta Pentos.

–¿Ves Joff? Aegon y Viserys no han opuesto resistencia. Conocen su deber –le susurró Jace al oído, sin que le oyese su madre.

Joffrey le lanzó una mirada de odio.

–Quieres que me pierda la diversión.

–No, Joff. Te mando a Puerto Gaviota para que defiendas el Valle de los dragones del supuesto rey Aegon. La Doncella del Valle me ha pedido que le mande un dragón y Tyraxes me puede ser de mucha utilidad allí.

Joffrey entornó sus ojos marrones y se le arrugó la nariz respingona. Intentaba buscar una falla en el razonamiento de su hermano mayor. Pero había obtenido el apoyo de Lady Arryn y era lógico que pidiera dragones. ¿O no?

Las dudas de Joffrey no se disiparon, porque su prima Rhaena de Pentos, la ex prometida de Luke, fue con él. Ella no podía ser de ninguna ayuda, todo el rato rezando y durmiendo junto a su huevo de dragón, esperando patéticamente que eclosionara. Pero fue a Puerto Gaviota. Fue.

* * *

Calma después de la tempestad. Adolescentes con sueños de grandeza. Me gusta Joff, la verdad, tiene un algo que me cae bien en estos momentos.

 _Si no os pido reviews igual los dejáis... Quién sabe_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	17. Rhaena, La Que Estaba Casi Lista

**Gui:** Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí llegamos con Rhaena, un personaje del todo extraño, os dejo observarlo.

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Rhaena, La Que Estaba Casi Lista**

Rhaena cerraba y abría los puños respirando fuerte. Sus baúles estaban llenos de ropa y subidos al barco. Bien. El huevo de Syrax, al que secretamente llamaba Rhaex, rodeado de dos de sus hermanos, descansaba sobre almohadones en el baúl de cerezo, oro y plata. Bien. Bien.

–Rhaena –llamó su hermana–, ¿estás lista? Jace dice que es la hora.

–Sí. Sí. Ya casi estoy. Oh Baela. ¡Baela!

La niña fue a abrazar a su gemela. Baela, que era un poco más alta, aunque nació la segunda, la acogió con cariño.

–Baela, ¿tú crees que nacerá algún dragón? ¿Qué será tan bonito como tu Danzarina Lunar? Podría llamarla Danzarina Solar. Serían casi como tú y yo.

–No te preocupes. Nacerán los tres, ya lo verás. Serás tan grande como lo fue la abuela Rhaenys y harás honor a su nombre. Podrás llamar a alguno de tus dragones Rhaenyx en su honor. O Reina. Que los Siete la acojan…

–Sí, la abuela Rhaenys me dará fuerza, también rezaré por ella –la interrumpió Rhaena –, sí. Qué lista eres, Baela. Cuánto te quiero. Te voy a echar de menos.

–Estarás con Joff.

–No es tan guapo como Luke, y es más pequeño que yo… –se lamentó Rhaena. Se permitió dedicarle un pensamiento angustiado al que fue su prometido.

–Es igual de valiente, y está vivo. Él cuidará de ti, sólo tenéis un año de diferencia. No le agobies –le reprendió Baela.

–No lo haré, seré simpática y no seré pesada, cuidaré de los huevos y no le haré preguntas complicadas o embarazosas. Seré como tú.

–Ya somos iguales, no te preocupes. Lo harás bien.

–Gracias Baela.

Las hermanas se volvieron a abrazar. Y entonces Joffrey abrió la puerta y les gritó que se diesen prisa. Rhaena miró a su hermana con lágrimas divertidas en los ojos. Todo iría bien.

* * *

Cómo auto convencerse de que no vamos a morir todos en una guerra, por Rhaena de Pentos, la chica rara. Pequeñas **aclaraciones familiares** para que esto no sea un caos absoluto:

 **Rhaena** y **Baela** son hijas de **Daemon Targaryen** con su primera esposa. **Daemon** después se casó con **Rhaenyra** y tuvo a **Viserys** y **Aegon** , que habéis visto en el capítulo anterior, y a **Visenya** , el bebé que nació en el segundo capítulo y murió. ADEMÁS, la madre de las gemelas era hermana del primer marido de Rhaenyra (ambos hijos de **Rhaenys Targaryen** , la Reina Que Nunca Fue, que murió hace unos capítulos, y de la **Serpiente Marina** , su marido). O sea que **Rhaena** y **Baela** son primas de **Joffrey** , **Luke** y **Jace**. Y todos son medio hermanos de **Aegon** y **Viserys**. SÉ QUE ES UN CAOS. ES LO QUE TIENE LA CONSANGUINIDAD. Si no lo habéis entendido, _dejadme un review y os lo explico._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	18. Ortigas, La Que Se Empeñó

**Gui:** Este capítulo lleva escrito una eternidad. Lo parí un día en el metro, la primera vez que leí la parte sobre Ortigas en _The Princess and the Queen_. Me gustaba más su nombre en inglés (Netty) y cambiárselo ha sido un poco frustrante y decepcionante. Se ha vuelto más mayor con un nombre sin diminutivo. Pero sería ilógico no llamarla Ortigas, así que aquí está.

 ** _Guest,_** _hi again. I loved what you said about Joffrey. I truly had the feeling I was connecting with him, so I'm glad you noticed it. I like him, like I liked Luke. I have more difficulties liking Jace, I don't know why. Thank you for your review._

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Ortigas, La Que Se Empeñó**

El príncipe heredero, si Rhaenyra era la verdadera reina, Jacaerys Velaryon, buscaba niños rubitos, bastardos y descendientes de bastardos de su sangre: Semillas de Dragón. Frutos del derecho de pernada, cuando no lo eran de la lujuria del algún semi-dios de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas. Y todos los que tenían semilla de dragón acabaron envueltos en fuegodragón, en los estómagos de las criaturas a las que intentaron montar.

Qué poco práctico es tener un dragón si no tienes jinete... Sobre todo si estamos en guerra.

Jacaerys había conseguido tres jinetes de seis, pagando un elevado precio de vida. Ortigas había visto morir, envueltos en fuegodragón, a una cuarta parte de los habitantes jóvenes de Rocadragón, todos pretendiendo ser Semilla de Dragón o cumpliendo con su deber. El más admirable y más estúpido de todos había sido el nuevamente nombrado Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, el que le trajo a Rhaenyra su corona.

Addam Mares lo había hecho bien. Se había ganado un apellido de noble, de Targaryen: Velaryon, para él y para el pretencioso de su hermano. Alyn Mares, ahora Velaryon, se había metido en la cabeza que, si su hermano había conseguido un dragón, él también podría. Debía de dar mucha envidia tener un hermano jinete de dragones y no serlo... No sería el único estúpido en pensar así, pero al menos Alyn había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento gracias a la intervención de Addam y sobreviviría a la decepción.

Robaovejas quedaba indomado, pero no por falta de intentos, y Ortigas los había observado todos. Le sacrificó un corderito al dragón, y otro, y otro, y uno al día hasta que se acostumbró. El rebaño de su padre no había bastado; pero Ortigas robó las demás. A los pastores les daba asco y rabia.

Cada día que pasaba, Ortigas se acordaba de Alyn Mares con sorna, y se iba acercando a la bestia.

El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Robaovejas parecía estar incitándola, esa mañana. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Hasta qué punto podía ser traidor un dragón? No lo pensó más, puso el pie sobre el ala y montó. Robaovejas no la hizo rebotar ni le echó una llamarada ardiente de fuego verde. Extendió las alas.

Y arriba en el cielo, Ortigas pensó en todos los rubitos frustrados de ahí abajo y gritó y les escupió. La enorme bestia marrón estaba hecha para ella, de piel morena, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. La "chica marrón", le habían dicho, para burlarse. ¡Ja! Y ahora estaría en primera línea en el próximo ataque a Desembarco del Rey.

¡Si esa no era una lección para los arrogantes hijos del dragón...!

* * *

Ortigas en _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 5._ Sería gracioso. Bueno, el contador volverá de aquí a poco, vamos a volver a la gente traumatizada y desangrada...

 _Nos vemos en los reviews :)_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	19. Aegon, El Que Salió Volando

**Gui:** Sigo aquí, aunque la falta de reviews me tiene un poquito en vilo. Cuando los recibo, me apetece publicar el capítulo siguiente en seguida, pero cuando no recibo, se me olvida publicar. En fin, ya no recuerdo qué dije la última vez pero aquí vengo de nuevo. Espero que os guste.

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Aegon, El Que Salió Volando**

Los atacantes llegaron de noche. Viserys y Aegon dormían con Borrasca y el huevo de Viserys. No se enteraron hasta demasiado tarde. Primero se despertó Viserys, y sacudió el brazo de su hermano, no asustado, sino consciente del peligro. Aegon siempre había tenido mal despertar.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que nos han atacado. Nos están atacando. Creo que son malos.

Aegon era el mayor. Aegon tenía que cuidar de Viserys. Pero se suponía que había adultos para ocuparse de ellos, y siete barcos para mantenerlos a salvo hasta Essos, y luego hasta Pentos. ¿O no?

Aegon se abrazó a Borrasca, se escondió detrás de él incluso. Viserys movía cosas por todas partes. Abrió la puerta. ¿Por qué abrió la puerta? ¡Viserys! ¿Eres idiota, o qué? ¡Y salió por la puerta! ¡Viserys! Fuera había mucha gente, se pegaban, había ruidos de armas y gritos, y había fuego, iluminando la noche.

No era tan de noche. Era casi de día. Si lo encontraban lo matarían. Viserys se había escapado. Borrasca estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

–¡Chico! –le gritó una voz de hombre desde fuera.

Era un monstruo. Iluminado a medias y de espaldas por el fuego, no era un hombre, era un gigante que venía a matarlo por ser hijo de reina. Se lo querían comer, como a los chicos de las historias. No tenía manera de salir. Quería irse. Quería volver con su madre. ¿Por qué le habían metido en este barco? Era para mantenerlo a salvo. Joffrey había intentado que no se subiera a él, pero a Joffrey le encantaba meterse en líos. Él había huido del lío.

Borrasca bramó y el hombre gritó. Aegon se agarró aún más al cuello del dragón que abrió las alas. Escupió fuego al hombre y se abrió paso por la puerta, con Aegon agarrado al cuello. El niño se encaramó a la bestia y juntos echaron a volar.

Aegon oyó silbar flechas a su alrededor, y una le rozó la pierna, haciéndole sangre. Gritó, aunque el grito no llegó a sus oídos. El dragón sobre el que volaba se retorció un par de veces y echó fuego. Pero siguió volando. Siguió y siguió volando, mientras se levantaba el sol. Aegon lloraba y lloraba y se aferraba a Borrasca y Borrasca volaba mal, dando trompicones, haciéndole vomitar. Tenía tanto miedo que se hizo pis encima.

Cuando aterrizaron en Rocadragón, Aegon no entendía lo que había pasado. ¿Habían llegado a casa? Vio la cara de Jace, desencajada. Dijo que habían sido los malos. No se conseguía soltar del cuello de su dragón, que estaba atravesado por la flecha de un escorpión. Aegon la miró y la miró sin comprender.

Miles de manos a su alrededor intentaban cosas. Aegon no conseguía dejar de temblar. La visión de Borrasca, agonizante, le paralizaba. Su dragón le había llevado a casa moribundo. Le había llevado a casa.

De repente, Aegon atisbó a Rhaenyra y por fin soltó al dragón. Llamó a su madre que le abrazó. Sí que estaba en casa, sí.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 11 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 11 + 1 dragón herido

Ataque, los Verdes han conseguido la alianza de las Tres Hijas, un punto para ellos. Además, han conseguido matar al pobre Borrasca y traumatizarnos a Aegon, otro punto. La balanza se acaba de inversar

* * *

Este en particular me gusta mucho, porque me he metido dentro de la mente en pánico del pobre Aegon, que es ante todo un niño asustado. Cómo gritan miles de voces en su cabeza... Realmente lo he disfrutado.

 _El interés de FanFiction es el intercambio, es el que yo os hable y vosotros me dejéis un review, ¿no creéis? Luego os contesto._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	20. Viserys, El Que Se Escondió

**Gui:** Este es un capítulo secreto. Yo os lo cuento porque tengo omnividencia, pero los personajes de la Danza de Dragones desconocieron su contenido hasta después del final de la guerra... Guardadme el secreto.

 **Discalimer:** Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Viserys, El Que Se Escondió**

Los ruidos le alertaron. Tardó poco en despertar y muy poco en comprender que, si estaban en guerra, esto debía de ser parte de ella. Sacudió a Aegon y se puso a buscar otra ropa. Se tenía que esconder. Y tenía que esconder su huevo de dragón. Aegon estaba entrando en pánico y Viserys no tenía tiempo para ayudarle. Encontró un pantalón feo y sucio de paño, y una camisa blanca, y se cambió.

Dejó el huevo de dragón en un baúl con ropa, abrió la puerta y echó a correr. Se mezcló con la tripulación. Algunos habían sacado un par de palos e intentaban pegar al adversario, pero pronto dejaron de pelear. Dos barcos de la Serpiente Marina echaban humo y se hundían lentamente. De hecho, parecía que se habían hundido más, puesto que tenía la impresión de que antes había habido más.

Vio a su hermano salir gritando colgado del cuello de Borrasca. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada por él. Con suerte no se hundiría en el mar.

Con el día llegó la calma. Los atacantes eran de las Tres Hijas. Varios pasaron a su lado y le miraron sin decir nada. Se preguntaban a quién habían cogido. ¿Es que no habían visto el dragón? Mejor que Aegon se hubiese ido.

Viserys creyó durante unos minutos que se libraría del problema, pero entonces un niño le señaló a un capitán Tyroshi. Y ahí empezaron las complicaciones. El Tyroshi se lo quería quedar, pero el almirante de la flota, un Lyseno, y su superior, se lo impidió. Se quedó con el "botín" regio. Viserys los escuchó hablar a todos. Eran una verdadera flota, y habían embarcado contra su madre, pero sobre todo contra su padre, al que todos odiaban y llamaban "el capullo de los Peldaños de Piedra". Y hablaban de Lord Hightower, mencionando instrucciones y posibles ataques.

Se quedó días en el barco del Lyseno, Sharako Lohar, encerrado y comiendo sin saber qué ocurría. Escuchó ruidos de batallas, y escuchó que saquearían ciudades… pero no fue afortunado como para ver eso. Lo metieron en otro barco y se hizo la calma en el mar.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra** :

Verdes: 12 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 11 + 1 dragón herido

Les doy a los Verdes un punto más, porque los Negros dan a Viserys por muerto, y por todos los saqueos y ataques que perpetúan estos barcos. La superioridad de los Verdes está llegando...

* * *

Temblemos. Honestamente, prefiero el equipo Negro, aunque me parece que los Verdes tienen estrategas muy geniales como Otto Hightower. Claro que ahora que lo han quitado de en medio seguro que empiezan a cagarla.

 _Los reviews son el lugar en el que expresar cuánto odiáis a los Verdes (o a los Negros, no seamos sectarios)_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	21. Tercer Baile

**Gui** : He vuelto. He tenido que pasar por la dura etapa de aceptar que puedo publicar aunque no tenga lectores. Estoy haciéndome a la idea de que quizás FanFiction está más muerto de lo que yo creía. Quizás tenga que emigrar con mis historias si quiero reviews. En fin, de momento vuelvo a las andadas porque la idea no se me va de la cabeza por mucho que lo intente. Intentaré ser regular.

 **Disclaimer** : Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **El tercer baile**  
 _ **o agua contra fuego**_

A lo lejos, la línea del horizonte, amarilla de sol naciente, separaba el cielo del mar. Vermax devoraba un cadáver calcinado y Jace se imaginaba que era el de Aemond Ojo Único. En el fondo, poco le importaban Aegon o Alicent o Criston Cole. Su guerra era contra Aemond. Soñaba con cortarle uno a uno todos sus miembros, dejándole su único ojo para que pudiese verlo antes de morir...

–Vamos a por esa flota–, había dicho a sus semillas de dragón. Addam Mares, ahora Velaryon, asintió gravemente y fue a buscar a su dragón. Le siguieron Ulf el Blanco y Hugh Martillo. Ortigas tenía una sonrisa en los ojos. Parecía disfrutar con todo aquello. Jace había perdido dos hermanos, una hermana y una abuela, sin contar a su abuelo el difunto rey, en lo que llevaban de guerra y no le veía la gracia.

Impaciente, saltó sobre Vermax desde las rocas sobreelevadas en las que había estado aguardando.

–Vamos, chica, no hay tiempo para comer–. ¿Cómo podía tener estómago para un festín? Posiblemente le importaba poco la pérdida de Borrasca, o de Arrax, o de Meleys. Ni las había visto, ni se las habían contado, ni lo habría comprendido.

Sin embargo, el dragón captó la prisa de su jinete al vuelo, y aleteó con fuerza. Ya le alcanzarían los demás.

Quizás debería haber esperado.

Eso se dijo cuando se desarrollaron bajo sus ojos los noventa barcos de la Triarquía. Los verdes lysenos, los rojos myrenses y los coloridos tyroshis sabían luchar contra un dragón, y Jace lo notó muy pronto: varias flechas le rozaban los brazos y la espalda, y los escorpiones que le disparaban tenían muy mala pinta.

Pese a todo, Vermax consiguió incendiar una quincena de barcos antes de que llegasen las semillas de dragón. Robaovejas y la chica marrón a la cabeza, seguida de cerca por Hugh Martillo en Vermithor. A lo lejos distinguió a Ala de Plata, montada por Ulf el Blanco. Supuso que Bruma y Addam estarían por allí. Jace sonrió y gritó de júbilo. Ya estaba. Las Tres Putas iban a gritar más que cuando Daemon se hizo Rey de los Peldaños de Piedra.

Los barcos ardían como paja seca, y por todas partes había fuegos azules y naranjas, rojos y dorados. Jace nunca se había sentido tan vivo. Tan cerca del presente.

Entonces salió disparado de la espalda de Vermax y le abofeteó el mar de la Bahía del Gaznate. Fue consciente del bramido de la bestia, pero no entendió qué había pasado. Habían pasado entre dos barcos y todo parecía ir bien... Vermax se hundió en el mar a su lado, creando una ola gigante.

Jace se agarró como pudo a un trozo de barco abrasado. Le quemó las manos, pero era mejor quemarse que ahogarse.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni de entrar en pánico. Sintió un dolor agudo en la pantorrilla derecha, y después en el hombro izquierdo. Lo estaban acribillando a flechas...

El estruendo de la batalla naval más sangrienta de la historia resonó en sus oídos.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra:**

Verdes: 14 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 12 + 1 dragón herido

Dos puntos por la muerte de Jace para los Verdes pero un punto por arrasar la flota de las Tres Hermanas a los Negros.

* * *

Además, vuelvo con algo bastante fuerte. Voy a hacer publicidad.

 _Los reviews no salvan al mundo, pero es interesante compartir._

 **Gui  
SdlN**


	22. Ormund, El Erguido

**Gui** : Como siempre, vengo con capítulo doble, y juego de palabras en el título que se me antoja tremendamente hilarante. He copiado un poco más a George en su estilo y sus burradas, pero porque un señor hombre con armadura lo vale.

 **Disclaimer** : Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Ormund, El Erguido**

Antes de la batalla, había disfrutado ampliamente del calor del cuerpo de la chica dorniense. Veneno dulce. Era excitante el no saber si le iba a envenenar o no. De pensarlo, se le endurecía la polla. Siempre venía bien ver la guerra como un acto carnal. Casi le apetecía ir a morir. De joven le llegaban los sudores y se le tensaban los músculos. Veía mejor, era más fuerte. Ahora era más inteligente, pero menos bravo.

Su escudero le había apretado bien la armadura, con la fuerza que le daba la rabia de no poder ir a pegarse. Era demasiado pequeño, demasiado débil y llorón, demasiado valioso.

Sus hombres se estaban pegando con los de Thaddeus Rowan, que venían del norte. El valle del Aguamiel se cubría de sangre. Lord Ormund Hightower decidió mandar a Lord Bulwer, uno de los pocos vasallos que le habían permanecido fieles. No eran suficientes, y nunca lo serían rodeados de Mullendore traidores y Beesbury cambiacapas que clamaban que los Hightower habían obligado a los Tyrell a servir al rey Aegon.

Cuando ya decidió ir él con el resto del ejército, la preocupación le había bajado la erección. ¿Quién habría dicho que Rhaenyra pudiese aliar a tantos señores? ¡Si hasta estaba el capullo de Tom Flores de Puenteamargo! Tom Flores, del que decían que había intentado cortejar a todos los príncipes Targaryen...

Las cosas fueron a peor. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda cuando al gritar la retirada se dio la vuelta y vio el cazador de los Tarly a la cabeza de una armada de Beesburys y Costaynes. Más cambiacapas. Y la ruta de Antigua estaba cerrada.

Y en medio del caos y la preocupación apareció la sombra alada de Tessarion, la reina azul. Lord Ormund casi se mea del alivio. Ese canijo de Daeron el testarudo. Había que tener huevos.

La risa le estalló en la garganta y se volvió a poner duro cuando vio a Tom Flores cocerse dentro de su armadura. Aquello era una buena batalla sangrienta y lo demás eran tonterías. Ese chico se merecía un premio. Lo armaría caballero, sí señor. A su prima, la reina madre, le haría ilusión, y así no le quitaría ninguna extremidad por haber permitido que el chico participase en la batalla.

Y degollando Beesburys y Costaynes, Tarlys y Rowans, Lord Ormund pensaba en la chica dorniense.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra:**

Verdes: 15 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 13 + 1 dragón herido

Un punto a los Negro por la sorpresa pero otro a los Verdes por ese señor escudero Targaryen montado en dragón que cambia las tornas.

* * *

Os invito a observar la circularidad de este capítulo. No está de más añadir que las casas Mullendore, Beesbury y Costayne son vasallas de la casa Hightower, cuya cabeza de familia es Ormund. Por si os preguntabais por qué tanto odio.

 _Los reviews añaden música celestial a la banda sonora de tu vida, pero si prefieres el Heavy Metal, pueden negociar._

 **Gui  
SdlN**


	23. Walys, El Matadragones

**Gui** : Pequeña incursión en el género heroi-cómico.

 **Disclaimer** : Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Walys, El Matadragones**

Lord Walys Mooton era un hombre de inteligencia perspicaz y nobleza antigua. Todos los atributos del buen caballero los reunía su modélica figura alzada al compás del galope del palafrén que montaba. Lo seguían cien hombres, elegidos entre los mejores que vieron la luz en la humilde y legendaria población de Poza de la Doncella, y los alrededores semi salvajes de Punta Zarpa Rota. Montados en rocines y yeguas, en caballos de guerra curtidos en las batallas más legendarias, conocedores de los peligros acechantes de la guerra, los caballeros más valerosos y más honrados, fieles a sus votos, estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por la legítima reina, Rhaenyra.

En la cima de la colina se alzaba Descanso del Grajo. La estrategia erasimple: retomar el castillo y vengar la memoria de Lord Stauton. Así lo había expresado el joven Walder Brune, de Punta Zarpa Rota, sobrino de Lord Stauton, y así se haría.

La avanzadilla de los Crabb logró inmiscuirse en el castillo y abrió las puertas. No se derramó la sangre más que de un centinela sin suerte.

Y ante Lord Walys Mooton, señor de Poza de la Doncella y conquistador de Descanso del Grajo, más allá de las murallas, no quedaba más que el dragón amarillo, Fuegosol, el Dorado.

Lord Celtigar de Isla Zarpa puso un pie en frente, que hizo sonar suarmadura. Él y Lord Mooton se leyeron el pensamiento. Una vez el castillo tomado, lo lógico era tomar el dragón, por el honor de Rhaenyra y la futura memoria de los bravos que lo matasen.

Y con ahínco cargaron contra los que lo habían estado alimentando. Doblegarlos fuecosa sencilla. El dragón bramó.

Con ahínco también quisieron cargar contra el dragón. Algún soldado bravo le tiró alguna flecha afilada. Otro intentó quizás agrandarlela herida del ala. El dragón, estando en tierra, no habría podido cazar, debía deestar en las últimas, y sin embargo se alzaba formidable, intentando incluso volar en ocasiones.

Los bravos hombres legendarios de Punta Zarpa Rota cayeron uno a uno, seguidos por los legendarios hombres bravos de Poza de la Doncella. Nadie sobrevivió paracontar a dónde se fue, y por qué medios, el dragón. Manfryd Mooton, dos semanas después, reconoció entrelos cuerpos carbonizados el de su regio hermano Walys, y se alegró de poder sucederle legítima y limpiamente, tanto como señor de Poza de la Doncella, como como conquistador de Descanso del Grajo, y vengador de lamemoria de Lord Stauton.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra:**

Verdes: 16 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 14 + 1 dragón herido

Un punto a cada uno por la incertidumbre.

* * *

¿Alguien recuerda al viejo Crabb que entabló cierto tipo deamistad con Brienne de Tarth? Aquí sus antepasados.

 _Los reviews realmente no hacen falta. Pero tampoco hacen falta el chocolate o las flores, y mirad las que se arman por tenerlas..._

 **Gui  
SdlN**


	24. Ballet Comique de la Reine

**Gui** : Aquí llegamos a un berenjenal. Llevaba unos días, sino unos meses, planteándome cómo hacerle frente a esta parte de la historia. Personaje a personaje, sería eterna. A todos les conocemos ya, o casi, y odio repetir. Por otro lado formaba una unidad difícil de explicar por separado. Entonces pensé en hacerlo todo junto. La ocasión lo merecía. Pero ¿cómo? Y ¿cómo llamarlo? Así que fui a buscar términos de bailes y encontré la obra que menciona por primera vez la palabra "ballet". Le _Ballet Comique de la Reine,_ el Ballet Cómico de la Reina, tenía un nombre muy apropiado para mi empresa. Así que aquí os lo traigo, con siete personajes, en siete actos, como lo requiere la Fe. Os dejo la incógnita de saber quién es la reina...

 **Disclaimer** : Los hechos y dichos recogidos en esta historia salen expresamente de la cabeza de nuestro querido grrrr George Martin

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Ballet Comique de la Reine**

 **1\. El Príncipe**

Aemond Ojo-Único le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y la conclusión era siempre la misma: los lores no se habían aliado con Rhaenyra, sino con su tío y marido, Daemon. Tenía mil veces más lógica. Juraron servirla a ella por no hacerle el feo al rey Viserys, pero incluso éste debía de haberse dado cuenta de lo poco apropiada que era la elección. Aemond recordó lo mucho que se enfadó su padre con Rhaenyra cuando Luke Strong le quitó el ojo. Gente así no tenía madera de dragón, y menos de rey. La prueba fehaciente de aquello era que fue él quien supo dominar a Vaghar.

El maestre Orwyle carraspeó al ver que sus palabras no tenían efecto en Aemond. Como Regente y Protector del Reino, Aemond Targaryen les había dicho lo que pensaba: Daemon era el verdadero peligro, más aún asentado en Harrenhal, y a Daemon atacarían. De momento, tan solo ser Criston Cole y Lord Tyland Lannister habían dado su apoyo incondicional. Todos los demás lloriqueaban diciendo que esperase a que se curase su hermano el rey, junto con su montura Fuegosol, a que llegase Daeron del sur con Tessarion, a que convocasen las huestes de los Baratheon, a que el sol saliese por el oeste y se extinguiesen los dragones, claro.

Daeron era un bebé. Aegon estaba moribundo. Borros Baratheon era un gordo seboso. Fuegosol estaba herido y Tessarion seera muy joven. No esperaría. La vieja Vaghar era más fuerte y podía con todo, y toda la gloria sería para Aemond.

Y así salió el príncipe regente, dos semanas después, seguido de cuatro mil hombres, por la Puerta de los Dioses, en dirección a Harrenhal.

* * *

 **2\. El Bandido**

Daemon Targaryen comía venado pensando en su hermano. Viserys había sido un buen rey. Realmente no se lo había montado mal, el reino había prosperado, y había dejado sin mirar demasiado que él se divirtiese a sus anchas por el mar Angosto. Habían sido buenos tiempos. Quizás Viserys hubiese sido el sensato por ser el mayor. Daemon se visualizaba a sí mismo como un joven alocado. Sí, era una buena descripción.

Quizás en eso radicaba la diferencia entre Viserys y sus hijos. Rhaenyra siempre había sido la mayor, así que la sabiduría no le había llegado a Aegon, y menos aún a Aemond. Sus rivales eran chavales lujuriosos, sedientos de poder, impacientes.

Daemon llevaba dos semanas esperando a que el chiquillo regente hiciese una tontería. Comía venado, aves y pescado del Ojo de Dioses, haciendo de presa jugosa.

Se llevó el cuchillo a la boca cuando entró el mensajero. De parte de Luthor Largent, Commandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad, un hombre al que él mismo le había puesto la Capa Dorada. Aemond Ojo-Único se dirige hacia Harrenhal con cuatro mil hombres.

Daemon pegó un puñetazo a la mesa:

–¡Ya era hora!

Mandó un cuervo a Rhaenyra, contó dos días y al albadel tercero puso un pieen el lomo de Caraxes. La bestia abrió las alas y juntos emprendieron el vuelo. Los soldados que estaban con él abandonaron Harrenhal al día siguiente.

Sobre el dragón, viendo a lo lejos las lentas huestes del regente, Daemon se rió de Aemond. Se imaginaba su fea carota desencajada cuando intentase tomar un castillo vacío y comprendiese que se habían burlado de él.

* * *

 **3\. La Madre**

Rhaenyra no había secado las lágrimas que derramaba por Luke cuando tuvo noticia de la muerte de Jace. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a pensar en su niño Viserys, probablemente degollado por los piratas lysenos. Ella, que a la muerte de su padre aún estaba por dar a luz a su sexto hijo, ya sólo tenía dos.

Joffrey estaba a salvo en el Valle de Arryn. Habría que escribirle. Habría que decírselo. Se había quedado sin aliados. Sus hermanos y él siempre habían formado una piña. Probablemente no se lo creería, como no se creyó la muerte de Luke.

Aegon estaba con ella. Llevaba dos días durmiendo en su lecho, aterrado, abrazándola, sufriendo las consecuencias de su huída loca colgado de su pequeño dragón moribundo. Aegon podía no enterarse. Aún no.

Había sacrificado la vida de sus hijos por el orgullo de ser reina. Por la voluntad de su padre y un momento que llevaba toda la vida esperando. Su suegra y tía, Rhaenys, La Reina Que Nunca Fue, había sido probablemente más inteligente, aunque sus hijos también habían muerto.

La muerte de tus propios hijos parecía imposible. Se suponía que ellos vivirían por ti.

La noticia de la muerte de Jace le secó las lágrimas que derramaba por Luke y que habría derramado por Viserys, un niño indefenso rodeado de piratas.

Ya estaba harta. Sus hijos habían muerto por una causa, y esa causa se cumpliría.

Cuando llegó el cuervo de Daemon, Rhaenyra estaba preparada. Tenía un pie en el pliege del ala de Syrax y vestía una armadura de escamas negras.

Sobre la Colina Alta de Aegon, Rhaenyra y Daemon se encontraron, y las sombras de sus dragones se besaron sobre los edificios de madera de Desembarco del Rey.

Arderían como la paja seca.

* * *

 **4\. Los Pobres (coro)**

Desde los altos calvos de la Colina de Visenya se veían muy nítidos los dos dragones. El primero que los vió fue un niño pequeño, de los que siempre miran al cielo para ver pájaros y distraerse de la mierda del suelo. Desde el inicio de la guerra se habían visto más dragones que lo habitual, saliendo rugiendo de Pozo Dragón; la gente sabía distinguirlos de lejos.

Los que los vieron no sabían leer ni contar pero los cálculos son rápidos en la mente de la gente que espera una desgracia. Aemond Targaryen, el Protector del Reino, se había llevado a Vaghar y a cuatro mil hombres a Harrenhal. El rey Aegon estaba moribundo y su esposa Haelena se había vuelto loca. Los dragones de Pozo Dragón nunca habían sido montados. Nada podían enfrentar a las dos bestias.

En la Puerta del Lodazal, las mujeres se arremolinaban, con los niños en brazos, los artesanos se llevaban sus herramientas a la espalda, alguna familia había con posesiones de valor metidas en los calderos, corriendo hacia el campo. Los que vivían lejos de las puertas sabían que no llegarían a tiempo y se metían en agujeros cavados en el suelo. Algunos ya los habían hecho. Otros se apresuraban a hundir palas en el suelo de tierra batida.

El Lecho de Pulgas hervía. Los cazadores de ratas y gatos, los mata gaviotas, los niños ladrones, las prostitutas, todos los que mendigaban a diario por sus vidas, no estaban dispuestos a morir sin nada. De alguna manera se armaron por bandas y empezarona pegarse, entre sí, con los Capas Doradas, con los ciudadanos honrados, con los animales perdidos.

La violencia se extendió con ellos.

La panadera viuda del puerto, una señora muy gorda que hacía el mejor pan bazo del reino, miró esperanzada a la bahía del Aguasnegras. Con un poco de suerte, podría huir en barco. Y allí, a lo lejos, vio la flota. No podía ser otra que la del suegro de Rhaenyra, la Serpiente Marina. La panadera se agarró las faldas y echó a correr, gritando a quien quisiese saberlo que Corlys Velaryon les esperaba en el mar.

El septón Remius la oyó y volvió con decisión al interior del septo de madera que dirigía. Una pequeña campana se alzaba en el centro de la estrella de siete puntas que formaba la sala. La hizo sonar con todas sus fuerzas. Pese a su temor, alguien debió de oirla, y a lo lejos distinguió el repiqueteo a contratiempo de algún septo mayor. Pronto todos los septos de la ciudad cantaban y Remius se dijo que su tarea estaba cumplida. Dejó la campana y salió corriendo. Una edificación de madera no era refugio alguno contra dragones.

* * *

 **5\. El Hombre Sabio**

El Gran Maestre Orwyle se comía las uñas en su habitación. La cadena le pesaba como los mil demonios pero se hacía más daño al arrancar un trozo de piel demasiado profundo o, tirando de una uña rota, al desviarse el corte e internarse en la piel. Cada vez que se hacía sangre se agarraba los dedos con la mano contraria y se decía que valía mejor no seguir. Entonces se acordaba de la testarudez de Aemond y volvía a empezar.

Eljoven había ido él mismo a pedir lealtad a Borros Baratheon y se habíanegado, sin embargo, a esperar a sus huestes. Orwyle se sentía inútil. De nada le servían los garabatos de los antiguos sabios en pergaminos atesorados en la Ciudadela contra el vigor de un joven ambicioso.

Se metió el dedo gordo dela mano derecha entre los labios. Sus dientes iban a partir el pico que formaba ahí su uña, para alisarlo, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció la reina Alicent.

–La puta y su cabrón de esposo están aquí –anunció. Orwyle se sacó el dedo de la boca y se puso en pie–. Manda cuervos a todos nuestros leales vasallos para que vengancon sus ejércitos. He cerrado las puertas de la ciudad y mandado mensajeros a Aemond. Los Capas Doradas vigilan la ciudad. Deprisa.

Orwyle no se lo haría repetir. Se dirigió en seguida a la torre de los cuervos. Cuatro Capas Doradas le estaban esperando, pero cuandouno deellos le agarró por la boca para impedirle gritar, Orwyle se dijo que le esperaban, sí, pero no para escoltarle. Eran trahidores.

Uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y otro le pasó un saco por la cabeza. Sin embargo, Orwyle veía mal desde hacía mucho tiempo y supo en seguida a dónde lo llevaban. Las mazmorras.

* * *

 **6\. El Alfil**

Ser Gwayne Hightower era el hermano pequeño de la reina Alicent, y sin embargo no había conseguido subir hasta Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Tan sólo era el segundo al mando. Si su hermana hubiese movido algún que otro hilo, aquello no estaría pasando.

A penas había recibido la orden de traer de vuelta a Aemond, dos hombres bajo su mando lo habían agarrado, maniatado y prácticamente desnudado ante su comandante, Luthor Largent.

–¡Cambiacapas! –insultó, intentando cualquier cosa.

No dio resultado.

–Daemon nos dio estas capas. Da igual de qué lado la lleves, siempre es dorada.

Acto seguido, le clavó la espada en el estómago.

–¡Abrid las puertas a la Serpiente Marina!

Cuando la sacó, salieron sus entrañas, pero Gwayne tenía la sensación de que tardarían en morir. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y deseó romperse la nuca. Su cráneo no impactó, sino que sintió el aspero roce de la paja. Malditos establos. A lo lejos, en el cielo, desfilaban dragones. Gwayne siempre había querido montar en uno. Se decía que Jacaerys Velaryon había dado dragones a todos sus fieles servidores. Quizás eran aquellos, ya había contado seis, siete, ocho dragones. ¿Cuántos dragones tendría Rhaenyra?

Un hombre con una torre en el escudo le miraba horrorizada. Gwayne intentó sonreirle. ¿Luchas por mi familia? El escudo le traía buenos recuerdos. El hombre daba órdenes. Quizás se dirigían a salvar la ciudad.

Entre dolores, Gwayne escuchó el rumor de la batalla. A veces, con la lucidez suficiente para entender que Desembarco del Rey aún no había caído. Otras, con la sensación de que toda su vida se resumía a aquellos ruidos inconexos, y duraba una eternidad.

Fue consciente del silencio cuando llegó y aquello le produjo pesar. Era evidente el vencedor. Un ataque desprevenido, con cinco dragones, una enorme flota y la Guardia de la Ciudad comprada tenía las de ganar. Aquella conciencia inteligente de las cosas se fue desvaneciendo y cuando cayó la noche, Gwayne, retorcido de dolor, no conocía otra cosa que la oscuridad y sus propios gritos.

* * *

 **7\. La Reina**

Cuando la resistencia cesó, Rhaenyra hizo aterrizar a Syrax. Una maltrecha Alicent surgió abatida del Torreón de Maegor con Ser Otto Hightower, Ser Tyland Lannister y Lord Jasper Wylde, Vara de Hierro. Quería un consejo para elegir al verdadero rey. Como en los viejos tiempos. Un consejo sin consejeros, se dijo, puesto que allí faltaba Lord Larys Strong, y Rhaenyra se había dado cuenta.

–Arrodíllate, o arde.

La muy cobarde rindió la ciudad y para sentirse mejor la amenazó con la vuelta de Aemond. Repitió tres veces "mi hijo" con indignación, como si le gustase oírlo. Rhaenyra se rió.

Su risa no era más que una faceta. Daemon le comunicó las malas noticias. Aegon y sus hijos habían desaparecido y aunque Haelena seguía allí, había perdido el juicio.

Pero el Trono de Hierro seguía en la Fortaleza y allí se dirigió Rhaenyra. Subió hacia el trono con temor, pero cuando sentó el culo en el metal sintió la fuerza. La fuerza de su padre, del viejo rey Jaehaerys. De Maegor, de Aenys, de Aegon el Conquistador. La fuerza de los reyes. Y ella era la primera reina. Aún llevaba puesta su armadura negra.

Pasaron ante ella todos los habitantes del castillo, y todos hincaron la rodilla en tierra y la miraron con miedo. Todos le prometieron su vida.

Pasó la noche entera, y Rhaenyra se removía incómoda en el asiento. Aún quedaban miles de personas por pasar cuando se hizo el primer corte. La irritación le provocó otros dos. Respiró. Intentó calmarse. Decían que el trono rechazaba a quien no era digno de él, pero Rhaenyra estaba nerviosa y excitada. Había láminas de espada por todas partes, era normal hacerse un corte o dos antes de acostumbrarse.

Salió el alba y a Rhaenyra le sangraba un corte en el muslo. Hacía todo lo posible por no mirar su mano derecha. Cuando el último caballero se arrodilló, Rhaenyra se levantó presurosa. Con un poco de suerte, nadie lo vería. Se dirigió hacia Daemon con cara de seguridad. Él vio los fortes y no dijo nada, pero a su izquierda, Rhaenyra sorprendió una mirada entre dos viejos caballeros. Eran hombres de la Serpiente Marina, e incluso ellos estaban preocupados.

Lo pasó por alto. No los haría azotar. Si nadie más lo veía, no importaba. No importaba.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra:**

Verdes: 17 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 20 + 1 dragón herido

Veamos, esto es complicado. Por la idiotez de Aemond, 1 punto. Por la trampa de Daemon, 1 punto. Por la sorpresa del ataque, 1 punto. Por tener a los Capas Doradas, 1 punto. Por la toma de la ciudad, 1 punto. Por la muerte de Gwayne, 1 punto. Por el cambio de trono, 1 punto. Todo a los negros, 7 puntos. A los Verdes, 1 punto por la fuga del rey. Rhaenyra pierde 1 punto por los cortes del trono. No hay tanta diferencia.

* * *

Esto ha sido épico. Espero que os haya gustado. Lo único que no me queda claro es si han matado dragones o no.

 _Un review porque se acaban las vacaciones..._

 **Gui  
SdlN**


	25. Robb, El Que Tiró La Primera Flecha

**Gui** : Buenas, queridos lectores, al habla la escritora desaparecida. Empecé las clases y me eché pareja, participé en el NaNoWriMo y estuve yendo y viniendo a mil cosas. Muy duro todo. Pero no ha sido excusa, sabiendo que tenía capítulos escritos. Tampoco es excusa lo de que me deprime no recibir reviews. No escribo sólo para mi satisfacción personal, sino para compartir esto que me gusta tanto. Así que vuelvo. Odio dejar las cosas a medias, sobre todo tan prometedoras como este fic. Aquí os dejo líos en las tierras de los ríos (o las que sean, yo me pierdo).

 **PROYECTO** : Me gustaría traducir esto al inglés, para entrenarme en la traducción y en lo de escribir en inglés. ¿Alguna recomendación sobre beta readers que me puedan ayudar (sabiendo que lo quiero traducir yo, y que me corrijan la traducción después)? Mil gracias.

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Robb, El Que Tiró la Primera Flecha**

El Arquero de Árbol de los Cuervos tenía que mantener su reputación. No traía con él simples soldados a la reunión de huestes al oeste del Ojo de Dioses. Traía flechas y ojos avizores. Todo el mundo sabía que Lord Lefford Lannister cojeaba hacia allí, retrasando a su ejército. Los hombres negros de la reina habían decidido darle la bienvenida a las tierras de los ríos. Roddy el Ruin llevaba toda la guerra de viaje desde Fuerte Túmulo, pasando por Invernalia, con sus dos mil Lobos del Invierno. Se había juntado con Forrest Frey en el Cruce y juntos habían cenado los restos que dejó Daemon en Harrenhal antes de irse por si llegaba Aemond Ojo-Único.

Robb Ríos el Rojo ya estaba allí esperándoles con sus trescientos arqueros. Alguno no veía de cerca pero sus vistas valían oro cuando las mezclaban con buena puntería.

Cuando llegó Lord Lefford, pareció que su ejército perdía el poco aliento que le quedaba a la vista de lo que le esperaba. La casa Lannister había jurado lealtad a Aegon, pero el viejo de Lefford habría preferido que aquello no se tradujese en una batalla donde tuviese que pensar.

Le dio tiempo a poco. Sus oteadores descubrieron el avance de las tropas de supervivientes del sur. A la cabeza, Pate de Hojalarga, el Mataleones, y con él, los lores Bigglestone, Chambers y Perryn, se acercaban para terminar de rodearle. Lord Lefford no tuvo alternativa. Se atrincheró, con el Ojo de Dioses protegiéndole las espaldas.

Los arqueros estaban decepcionados, pero el mejor de todos conocía la paciencia. Robb el Rojo no era jefe de los arqueros de los Blackwood por ser sangre de su sangre. Supo lo que ocurriría y cargó una flecha.

Como si aquel gesto hubiese sido una señal esperada, un cuervo salió volando del centro del campamento Lannister. Aleteó tres veces, el tiempo que Robb el Rojo adivinase su trayectoria. A la cuarta se paró en seco y cayó. Nadie había visto la flecha, pero la oyeron.

Otro cuervo salió unos pocos minutos más tarde, seguido de un tercero. Robb Ríos esperó un poco, con sadismo, por darles esperanzas a los Lannister de que llegarían a Aemond. Harrenhal estaba a dos días de camino.

Ensartó al primer cuervo de lado. Al tercero le estalló la cabecita.

Diez cuervos cayeron uno tras otro, incluso cuando Lord Lefford mandó cinco de golpe.

Al undécimo le hizo partir por otro sitio, pero la flecha de Robb fue implacable. El viejo Lannister intentó a la desesperada hacer de aquel cuervo una distracción para salvar al último. Robb el Rojo sonrió, dejó volar al pajarito. Iba directo hacia él. Apuntó el ojo derecho del animal mientras contaba hasta diez, cosa que hacía bastante rápido. En el último segundo, se decidió por el ojo izquierdo.

No falló ni por un pelo.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 17 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 22 + 1 dragón herido

Un punto a los Lobos del Invierno por acorralar a los Lannister después de tanto kilómetro. Otro a Robb el Rojo porque parece una leyenda viva de la vista de águila y el pulso de acero. Los Negros llevan la delantera...

* * *

Me encantan los personajes asquerosos, sádicos y sin perdón. En la vida real, los mataría pero para unas palabritas y alguna frase lapidaria, no hay nada mejor. Nota: Robb el Rojo es bastardo de los Blackwood.

 _Un review de reyes. Un review de Navidad. Un review de aguinaldo. Un review por la salud de Robb el Rojo._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	26. Benjicot, El Que Sollozó

**Gui:** Pensaba esperar un poco antes de actualizar, pero entonces **public static void** ha realizado mi seuño y ha comentado todos los capítulos (tal cual lo oís) y me ha metido tal buen humor que he querido publicar esto. Gracias a ella.

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Benjicot, El Que Sollozó**

Ben tenía el alma en vilo sobre su caballo de guerra. Ciertamente quedaba más impresionante al montarlo, pero le costaba guiarlo. Por suerte, la bestia seguía tranquilamente las grupas de los caballazos de Ser Garibald Grey y Lord Jon Charlton, con quien viajaba.

Cuando llegaron, les dio la bienvenida Roddy el Ruin. Tras él, Ben se alegró de ver a su primo bastardo, Robb Ríos el Rojo, el Arquero de Árbol de los Cuervos. Se saludaron con ceremonia, pero seguro que Robb pensaba que el caballo le iba muy grande. Ben quiso culpar a su hermana Alysane, pero en la guerra no se hablaba de esas cosas. La risa es una emoción de la paz.

Roddy el Ruin encontró sus refuerzos muy alentadores.

–Acabemos con estos leones antes de que vengan los dragones.

Al amanecer, empezó la batalla. Ben iba en la retaguardia, y quizás aquella estrategia estaba destinada a salvarle. Los hombres no pueden evitar tener un pensamiento tierno hacia un chico de once años, por mucho que monte un caballo de guerra.

Quisieron llamar a aquello la batalla de la Orilla del Lago, o Pasto de Peces, pero eran nombres bonitos y sólo fue una masacre. Una masacre en el agua, ya que los Lannister no hacían más que recular, y tras ellos estaba el lago. Los movimientos eran lentos, las retiradas se hacían a nado y la gente se ahogaba.

Mataron a miles de Lannisters. Murieron Lord Lefford y Ser Tyler Colina, el bastardo de Lannisport. Murió Lord Frey, y también Lord Bigglestone, y Lord Charlton, y Ser Clarent Crakehall...

Ganaron, decían. Ben no era capaz de hacer tal juicio. Por todas partes había sangre y agua, barro, peces muertos, hombres muertos, caballos muertos. Lloró y lloró, por todos los Lobos del Invierno de la vanguardia, por la mitad de los hombres de Dustin, por los lores con quien había comido, pero también por los Lannister. Lloró los muertos, y los hombres le vieron llorar. A alguno debió de emocionarle, aunque por fuera pusieran cara de compasión. Lord Benjicot Blackwood expresaba los sentimientos de todos. Aquella fue la batalla más sangrienta en tierra de toda la guerra. Pasto de Peces fue la iniciación de Ben a la vida adulta.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 17 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 22 + 1 dragón herido

A la luz del sabio punto de vista de (los niños son la voz de la razón) Ben Blackwood, hemos decidido no otorgarle puntos a nadie.

* * *

En el último capítulo dije que amaba el sadismo de Robb el Rojo. Pues bien, también amo la gentileza de Ben. No me hace falta mucho para enamorarme.

 _¿He dicho ya que fue mi cumpleaños? No, no quiero nada en especial (¡UN REVIEW!)_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	27. Alys, La Que Influenció

**Gui:** De repente me han llovido lectores y soy feliz. Cuando os decía lo de los reviews... aunque uno casi es una excusa. Gracias a **Emma** y **Rebeca**.

 **Advertencia** : Casi se me olvida. Esto es un tanto tirando a mucho _lemon_. Por si las moscas. A ver si voy a tener que cambiar el rating del fic.

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Alys, La Que Influenció**

Alys se acarició el pelo negro y suave. Empezó por la parte alta de su cabeza y descendió con él. Pasó así por sus hombros, y de ellos a sus senos. Llegó a su cintura, donde reposaban las manos de Aemond, interrumpiendo el camino. Su pelo llegaba hasta sus nalgas, pero Aemond le agarró las manos. La miró con su único ojo, y le devoró los ojos. Se levantó lentamente, para besarla. La abrazó por la espalda mientras lo hacía. El pelo de Alys se enrolló en sus brazos fuertes como mil serpientes.

A Aemond le gustaba apretarla contra sí de aquella manera. A Alys no le disgustaba. Siempre esperaba de su príncipe que se mostrara más agresivo, como cuando aquella mañana había faltado estrangular al escudero que llegó, lleno de polvo del camino, a anunciarle la desastrosa noticia de Pasto de Peces.

Le había agarrado con una sola mano por el cuello y lo había levantado así. Alys había tenido que intervenir, aferrándose al brazo libre de Aemond y susurrándole al oído. Él había dejado libre al chico y ella se había quedado muy excitada.

–A veces podrías jugar a estrangularme a mí también –le murmuró–. Me excita cuando te vuelves agresivo.

Aemond por toda respuesta la abrazó más fuerte. Alys empezaba a estar incómoda cuando Aemond se separó violentamente de ella unos centímetros antes de volver para besarle y morderle el cuello.

«¡Ah!», pensó Alys. Eso era otra cosa. Debía de haber encontrado una solución a su problema. Toda la mañana, Ser Criston le había urgido a que fueran juntos al sur, a reunirse con Tessarion. Aemond no quería compartir la gloria de Vaghar.

–Vendrás conmigo –le ordenó de repente, introduciéndole un dedo dentro.

Alys gimió que sí.

–Montarás a Vaghar –le dijo seguidamente, empezando a masturbarla.

Con cada embestida de sus dedos, Alys repetía que sí. El dragón le producía aún más deseo sexual. Esa bestia representaba todos los miedos y todos los deseos de Alys. La simple idea la catapultó a los límites del placer.

–Quemaremos a todos los rebeldes –Aemond aumentaba el ritmo ante la idea.

–¡Sí! –repetía Alys, sin cesar. Ya lo veía, gente gritando, y ella sobre el dragón, montada a su vez por Aemond. Quería más. Quería su polla.

–¡Como Aegon el Conquistador y sus hermanas, someteremos los Siete Reinos!

–¡Sí! ¡Aemond! ¡Quiero más!

Así que Aemond descendió el ritmo y empezó a susurrar, a enumerar las ciudades que quemarían, los lores a los que someterían, a lo que Alys sólo era capaz de pedir más.

Pensó que moriría por la tortura, pero entonces Aemond se vio a sí mismo rey y la penetró.

–Yo seré el rey.

–Serás el rey.

–Y tú serás la reina.

–¡Seré la reina!

–¡Seré el rey! Ni Aegon, ni Rhaenyra, ¡larga vida a Aemond!

–El primero de su nombre –añadió Alys, y a Aemond le complació tanto que llegó al orgasmo.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 17 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 23 + 1 dragón herido

Le daremos un punto a los Negros por la devastadora noticia del Pasto de Peces, y seguro que Alys estaría de acuerdo.

* * *

Alys se ve como alguien con influencia sobre Aemond, pero quizás eso sería mucho nombre para poca escena. Pero las cosas son distintas. Le ha salvado la vida a un mensajero... y volverá a aparecer.

 _Soy consciente que los lemons y limes son de dejar menos reviews, así que no los pido._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	28. Rhaenyra, La Que No Vio

**Gui:** Otra vez, hola. Estoy publicando más o menos cada cinco días, pero como no escribo tan rápido me estoy quedando sin capítulos escritos por adelantado. No importa, prometo mantener un ritmo de uno a la semana si se me va mucho de las manos. Esta noche tengo planeado escribir, pero claro, también tengo una participación en un reto que me está complicando la existencia. Ahí amos. Gracias a **public static void** por los reviews y **MooniluHerondale** por el fav y follow, te he visto, ¡ven a charlar con nosotras en los reviews!

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Rhaenyra, La Que No Vio**

Rhaenyra escuchaba, afuera, al pregonero, mientras hacía girar uno de sus numerosos anillos.

–¡Se hace saber! Se hace saber que cualquiera que tenga información sobre el usurpador que se hace llamar Aegon II, su hija Jaehaera, su hijo Maelor o los falsos caballeros que les acompañan, Willis Fell y Rickard Thorne, o el taimado Larys Strong, el Patizambo, será recompensado, si la información es verídica, con un señorío. ¡Se hace saber!

Llevaba tres días repitiendo la cantinela y nadie había acudido. Y sin embargo, Rhaenyra no había estado ociosa. Había decapitado enemigos, de dentro de la ciudad y de fuera. Cualquiera que hubiese ayudado al bando de los Verdes podía ver su cabeza bañada en brea adornando los muros de la Fortaleza Roja. El primero fue Otto Hightower. A Alicent la había dejado viva, pero encadenada. A su padre no le habría hecho gracia que matase a su segunda esposa. Le había seguido el pomposo cursi de Vara de Hierro, por repetir delante de ella que los hombres siempre van primero en la sucesión. Y luego el mayordomo, Loras Swift. Todavía no había decidido qué hacer con los Guardias Reales restantes. Y a Tyland Lannister se lo había dado a Daemon, para que le sacase información.

Y ahora, las cabezas eran también de algunos soldados que, borrachos en el comedor real, la habían llamado "rey Maegor con tetas".

A Rhaenyra se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Todavía oía el pregón, pero la gente no se daba por enterada. Seguro que su hermanastro había pasado casa por casa y, cada día, un ciudadano le había alimentado. Cuando llegó sobre Syrax la acogieron con vítores y ahora no hacían más que quejarse de los impuestos.

Todos los días, en la sala del trono, alguien venía, empezaba una queja, reparaba en los cortes que le hacía el trono y se iba antes de que Rhaenyra diese la orden de matarle. El cuento había corrido por todas las bocas y orejas de la ciudad. La rabia le impedía estarse quieta.

Pero allí a lo lejos, en la Bahía del Aguasnegras, Rhaenyra atisbó las velas rojas. Ahí llegaban, sanos y salvos, Joff y Aegon, sus hijos restantes. Aegon sería su copero y nadie los podría separar. Joff sería el heredero y así se lo presentaría al pueblo.

Entonces todo volvería a la normalidad. El Usurpador no sería más que un cero a la izquierda, Joffrey sería querido por todos y el Trono de Hierro la acogería mansamente. Todos sabrían que ella era la reina legítima y la adorarían. En honor a la paz, Rhaenyra construiría un septo en la explanada a lo alto de la Colina de Visenya. Su reino sería fructífero. Miró al horizonte por las almenas. Sería Rhaenyra la Justa, verdadera heredera del rey Viserys.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el cuervo blanco. El invierno.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 17 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 22 + 1 dragón herido

Menos uno a los negros por la desesperación del pueblo.

* * *

Hasta hace unos días no había leído el detalle de la última frase en The Princess and The Queen pero me ha gustado mucho, es uno de esos mensajes que Martin mete de fondo, como quien no quiere la cosa, en sus narraciones. Un párrafo entero sobre el invierno. Mala cosa. Ahora que le he añadido esa parte, el capítulo me gusta más.

 _Emma ha dicho que pida reviews, así que los pido. ¿Reviews, please?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	29. Lady Darry, La Que Escapaba

**Gui:** La guerra no perdona, y aquí sigue y seguirá una temporada. He publicado un fic Cersei/Rhaegar para un reto del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, si a alguien de por aquí le interesa ir a mirar. Disfrutad.

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Lady Darry, La Que Escapaba**

Cuando salieron de Castillo Darry, el campo amarillo de los girasoles brillaba amarillo de fuego, y era lo único que quedaba con vida alrededor de la fortaleza. Un humo negro nublaba el tercer plano, daba igual hacia donde se mirase. Más cerca, las plantaciones parecían un bosque de invierno pintado con carbón. A los pies de Lady Darry se arremolinaba la ceniza.

Nunca antes había pasado algo así. Un soldado de las almenas había hecho correr la voz de que se acercaba un dragón y al principio pensaron que era el dragón herido y que se contentaría con una oveja. Pero el dragón llevaba jinete y tenía sed de destrucción. Lady Darry se llevó a los niños al sótano y no supo mucho más, pero se lo imaginaba. Alguien había reconocido a Vaghar cuando se había acercado a incendiar los campos y parecía que lo montaban dos personas. Una de ellas tenía que ser Aemond-Ojo-Único, por fuerza. Los Verdes.

Se habría mantenido a distancia de las flechas, aunque los Darry no tenían flechas que pudiesen enfrentarse a un dragón. Lo habría quemado todo, incluido a Lord Darry.

Si bien aquello le importaba poco, su hijo mayor estaba con él.

Anduvieron hasta Aldea de Lord Harroway, pero no se quedaron ni dos días. Ardieron los campos como habían ardido en Castillo Darry y Lady Darry no esperó. Cabalgaron hasta Hebillanegra donde los acogió el señor del castillo. Un día después, llegaron noticias de Lagobarro. Era pasto de las llamas. Vaghar atacó después La Hebilla. Los niños se divertían en la sala del trono cuando llegó de nuevo el dragón. Lady Darry se acercó a sus hijos por tercera vez en una semana con intenciones de engaño. Juguemos a escondernos. Se han quemado los campos. No miréis al cielo. Vamos a ir de aventuras a otro sitio, de nuevo.

¿Pero a cuál? La mitad de las tierras de los ríos ardían como la paja seca y ni rastro de la legítima reina...

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 18 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 22 + 1 dragón herido

Y un punto a los verdes por devastar campos y ánimos...

* * *

¿Alguien más ha notado que he cambiado el pretérito perfecto por un bello imperfecto que vuelve las cosas actuales, constantes...?

 _Los reviews curan los catarros y yo estoy incubando algo, ¿una ayudita?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	30. Roderick, El Carnicero

**Gui:** Hey, ya no sé si llevo retraso o no porque he vuelto al terrible mundo de los escritores sin reviews. No importa. Yo sigo teniendo fe. Aquí os dejo con norteños.

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Roderick, El Carnicero**

Roddy Dustin, el Ruin, mandó llamar a todos los señores menores.

–De ahora en adelante, nos comportaremos como el invierno. Todo lo que no podamos llevarnos morirá o arderá. Los campos, el abrigo de los árboles y las casas. Envenenad el agua de los pozos. Allá donde nos sigan los Verdes encontrarán desesperación, y, cuando hayan perdido hasta las ganas de vomitar, ¡los acribillaremos!

Los hombres cumplieron. Lord Roderick Dustin iba a la zaga con sus Lobos del Invierno y observaba las bromas malvadas de los soldados más bestias. Junto a un árbol, habían sentado cinco cadáveres ante un banquete de troncos quemados y carcasas de animales sin carne. Casi llegaba a sentir la desesperación de Criston Cole, el falso caballero mal hacedor de reyes que les seguía con su ejército. Pero la desesperación de los lores del Tridente era prioritaria.

Durante tres días, siguieron a Criston Cole los arqueros, matando hombres desde el escondite de los árboles, cansando al ejército enemigo mientras el suyo se reponía en el camino del Aguasnegras. Ser Criston los maldijo, y más aún maldijo a Aemond por abandonarlo e irse a volar con su amante bastarda mientras incendiaban campos sin estrategia. Cuentan que le oyeron decir que por él perderían la guerra. Cuando los Negros avistaron el jaleo del ejército del falso rey, levantaron los estandartes de Rhaenyra. La estrategia era simple: imponerse y dar miedo. Y lo consiguieron.

Roddy el Ruin se llevó el cuerno de guerra a los labios y vio temblar al ejército entero. La carga. Los Lobos del Invierno cargaron. Los lores cargaron. Los soldados cargaron. Y Ser Criston, en primera fila, debió de verlos llegar como se ven cargar las filas de héroes de los cuentos. Como aureolados de magia. Nada podía hacerse y nada se hizo.

Ser Criston cayó muerto y sus hombres, que llevaban ocho días desertando, huyeron en todas direcciones. Más les habría valido desaparecer cuando la única broma eran los banquetes de muertos. Los hombres del Ruin los persiguieron y mataron sin perdón.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 18 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 24 + 1 dragón herido

Punto a los negros porque han ganado la batalla, y adicional porque han matado a Criston Cole.

* * *

Dejadme añadir que esta batalla se llamó, en la guerra, el Baile del Carnicero. Ahora lo sabéis todo.

 _Los reviews son la alegría de la vida, como los niños, pero no lloran_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	31. Corlys, El Que Envejeció

**Gui:** Y aquí seguimos, entregando entregas, valga la redundancia. Saludo especial a **Rebeca** , que es un amor, que sin ser fan muy fan viene a darme ánimos y amor. Lofiu. Apunte: esto será para fans muy fans, pero más fans que yo, porque yo todavía me pierdo en los personajes y vuelvo a la wikia cada dos por tres, pero hay gente que comenta que lo sabe todo de todos los personajes. Voy a hacer más publicidad en foros.

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Corlys, El Que Envejeció**

Otro cuervo, otra petición desesperada. Alas negras… Era de Lord Blackwood. Terror por Vaghar. Pues no era el primero, ni sería el último. Corlys Velaryon, la Serpiente Marina, tenía el ceño fruncido. Recientemente viudo de la Reina Que Habría Sido Grande, Rhaenys, su amada esposa, que se sacrificó por una petición parecida a la que tenía entre las manos, había perdido en la guerra a la mitad de su descendencia viva: a Luke y Jace, sus nietos mayores, hijos de la reina.

Para preservar a Joffrey, a Rhaena y a Baela, los últimos que quedaban, y por preservar al reino, Lord Corlys tendría que convencer no a una, sino a dos testarudos, sus nuera y yerno, casados entre sí después de enviudar. Rhaenyra y Daemon.

–Mi reina –empezó–, el dragón Vaghar y su jinete Aemond causan pavor en las tierras de los ríos y el ejército de Ser Ormund Hightower no tiene rival. El muchacho Daeron le revela desde el cielo todo ataque sorpresa. Nuestros aliados caen como moscas, y nuestros enemigos no están muertos. Las últimas noticias anuncian que el ejército al completo ha cruzado el Mander.

–Y sin embargo, tenemos el norte, tenemos el Valle de Arryn, y tenemos Desembarco del Rey. Las Tres Putas ya no son una amenaza y tú, mi Mano, dominas el mar con tu flota. Tenemos las cosas bien agarradas –le contestó la Reina.

–¿Qué tramas, Serpiente? –intervino Daemon. Ese hombre sabía por qué Lord Corlys importunaba a su segunda mujer.

–Hay que calmar las aguas –anunció el anciano marinero. Sabía que no querrían oírlo, pero al menos le escuchaban los dos–. Alicent y Haelena pueden dedicarse a la fe de los Siete. Si prometemos a los Lannister, a los Baratheon y a los Hightower la paz a cambio de que hinquen la rodilla, se lo pensarán. Sobre todo, podemos casar a Jaehaera, la hija del Usurpador, con el joven Aegon, hijo de mis señores, para reunir de nuevo a las dos ramas Targaryen.

Lo había dicho. Pero no lo suficientemente bien, supuso. En seguida, Rhaenyra puso el grito en el cielo. ¿Y los usurpadores, Aegon el Usurpador, escondido en algún lugar, y Aemond-Ojo-Único, con Vaghar? Sus cabezas en picas o nada. Cuando Corlys Velaryon le sugirió que tomasen el Negro, a la mujer se le sumó el marido. Papanatas de cobardes. La guerra acabará con los enemigos muertos. Los castillos, Bastión de Tormentas, Roca Casterly, serían para los más merecedores, como Ulf el Blanco o Hugh Martillo.

–¡Mi señor! ¡La mitad de los lores de Poniente se alzarán contra nosotros si somos tan crueles como para destruir dos casa tan nobles y ancestrales!

Rhaenyra tomó la decisión definitiva.

–Les propondré rendirse una vez que haya decapitado a mis hermanos. Una rebelión sin cabeza no tiene razón de ser. Hincarán la rodilla cuando haya instalado en mi sala del trono las cabezas de Vaghar y Fuegosol. Podré observarlas en los años venideros y todos conocerán el precio de la traición.

Corlys Velaryon tan solo era Mano de la Reina. Acató sus órdenes. Y se mandaron dragones a luchar. El consorte Daemon y la joven Ortigas a las Tierras de los Ríos. Hugh Martillo y Ulf el Blanco contra Daeron, Tessarion, y el ejército de Ormund Hightower. Rhaenyra se quedaría en Desembarco del rey, con la protección de Addam Velaryon y su dragón, y la buena voluntad de Joffrey, al que le dijeron que tendría que defender la ciudad para que no hiciese locuras.

Y la Mano de la Reina, la Serpiente Marina, los vio partir como vio partir a su esposa. Con la sensación de que aquello no estaba bien. Pero estaba en tierra y allí no había capitanes de navío curtidos por la sal. Sólo estaba Rhaenyra.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 18 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 24 + 1 dragón herido

* * *

Este capítulo me gusta especialmente. Y como es largo, os lo dejo aquí una semana.

Quizás hay en él demasiados nombres. Acordaos de la genealogía complicada: Corlys Velaryon, la Serpiente Marina, es el marido de Rhaenys, la que murió en el capítulo 12. Estos tuvieron dos hijos, Laena y Laenor, que se casaron con Daemon y Rhaenyra. Laena y Daemon tuvieron a las gemelas que salen en el capítulo 17. Rhaenyra y Laenor (o quizás el amante de Rhaenyra, Harwin Strong) tuvieron a Jace (que murió en el capítulo 21), Luke (que murió en el capítulo 4) y Joffrey, que sigue vivo. Laenor y Laena murieron y Rhaenyra y Daemon se casaron en segundas nupcias y tuvieron a Aegon (que se escapó de un barco asediado en el capítulo 19) y Viserys, que se quedó atrapado. Y la niña que nació muerta en el capítulo 2. ¿Mejor? ¿Peor?

 _Yo entiendo que la genealogía es complicada, venid a quejaros conmigo en un review_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	32. Manfryd, El Que No Durmió

**Gui:** Actualizaré lentamente por culpa de mi RL, pero acceleraría si hubiese algún lector ávido. Pedidmelo.

 **Disclaimer** : Año nuevo, nueva divisa. George grrrr Martin nos sigue teniendo en ascuas. Es tan mala persona que nosotros le seguimos adorando.

* * *

 **Dragones Bailando**  
 _ **o la Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda**_

* * *

 **Manfryd, El Que No Durmió**

El cielociel rojo a cada atardecer y Manfryd solo podía pensar en Vaghar. Vaghar, la furia roja, con su príncipe tuerto encima, quemando ciudades a diestro y siniestro. Todas las noches apostaba una cadena de centinelas para que el mensaje le llegase lo antes posible.

Pero ni veían en la oscuridad ni tenían la urgencia que él sentía frente a un posible ataque de Vaghar, así que Manfryd no dormía. En el catre que había pertenecido a su hermano Walys, que en paz descanse, comido por un dragón, Manfryd daba vueltas y vueltas. Había tenido que montar una verdadera comedia de llantos para que nadie creyese que se regocijaba de la muerte de su hermano, aunque se sentía exultante. Por fin tendría Poza de la Doncella para él. Frente a la amenaza activa e incansable de Vaghar, a Manfryd le remordía la conciencia. Si no me hubiese alegrado, si no me hubiese alegrado, imbécil de mí, ¿a quién sele ocurre ansiar el poder? ¿Por qué nos aliamos con Rhaenyra?

Y venga a mandarle cartas a la reina, cada cual más desesperada.

Cuando llegaron el rey consorte Daemon y la chiquilla, Ortigas, Manfryd se sintió en paz. Pero sólo por una noche. Una deliciosa noche de sueño, después de un incansable insomnio interminable. A la mañana siguiente, su jefe de espías, una joven de dientes torcidos en quien nadie se fijaba, le vino a contar lo que habían estado haciendo el rey y la semilla de dragón toda la noche:

–No hacía falta estar muy cerca de la puerta, los gruñidos y gritos de ambos llegaban bien lejos. Me entraron unas terribles ganas de mirar...

Manfryd la despidió antes de que empezase a contarle detalles. ¡Los dos jinetes de dragón no servían para nada de noche!

Aún así, Aemond debía de saber dóndese alojaban y qué propósito tenían –perseguirle. Jugó con ellos dursnte dos semanas, incendiando castillos desde las Montañas de la Luna hasta el Tridente, hoy en el Forca Roja y mañana en el Forca Verde. Nadie sabía decir hacia dónde se había ido. Todos los días salían en círculos y todos los días volvían cansados. Todas las noches se daban placer.

Manfryd, en su paranoia, empezó a pensar que Caraxes y Robaovejas, sus dragones, también estaban allí de vacaciones y que no bramarían si apareciese Vaghar. Y empezó a proponer cosas.

–Mi señor, si la joven Ortigas y vos mismo os separáseis para buscar a Vaghar...

–Ni hablar. Vaghar es una bestia legendiaria. Sólo la venceremos en dos contra uno.

Y punto. Los reyes daban órdenes y el pueblo las cumplía. Manfryd lloraba todas las noches, de puro cansancio, y si conseguía dormirse, era para despertarse a la hora con sudores y terribles sueños en sus recuerdos. Nunca había dormido peor que una vez le nombró señor de Poza de la Doncella la muerte de su hermano a quien tanto había odiado.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y puñaladas traperas de la guerra**

Verdes: 19 + 3 dragones matados  
Negros: 24 + 1 dragón herido

Un punto a los veedes por las capturas y quemas de Aemond y el terror que consigue provocar

* * *

Cuando descubrí este romance, me encantó

 _Un review plis plis_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	33. Ulf, El Que Traicionó

**Gui:** Como dije, voy actualizando según mis ganas. Sigo teniendo intención de conseguir reviews. Estoy participando en el NaNoWriMo con este fic y uno más de Hunger Games, así que voy a tener capítulos.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Ulf, El Que Traicionó**

La mismísima Alysanne había montado a Ala de Plata. Ulf no sabía por qué lado, pero ella era su ancestra. Si podía montar un dragón, entonces era Targaryen. Aunque no supiese escribir ni leer, aunque no supiese cómo habían sido ni su madre ni su padre. Una cosa era segura: él podría ser el rey por el que luchar en esa guerra. Hugh Martillo estaba de acuerdo. En vez de un debilucho Aegon y una colérica Rhaenyra, la Danza de Dragones podía haber luchado por Ulf el Grande y Hugh el Taimado. Algo así de heróico.

Pero en vez de eso, su señoría Jacaerys Velaryon, que por sus penas había muerto, les había otorgado el único favor de poder montar dragones. A cambio, deberían luchar por su querida y legítima madre (porque, sobre su padre, nadie sabía nada seguro). Pues bien, aquello no tenía por qué ser así.

-Una guerra es un buen momento para llenarse de gloria, Ulf.

Y era muy cierto. Habían luchado en el Gaznate, donde murió Jacaerysito Velaryon, y Rhaenyra les había nombrado caballeros. Ulf era ahora señor de Puenteamargo, que para alguien sin apellido, se dice muy pronto.

Ulf tenía la intención de seguir ganando posesiones. Pero no quería a nadie decidiendo por él. Hugh se lo había explicado y tenía razón. Ellos tenían dragones. Tenían la victoria en las manos. Y bajo ellos, se desarrollaba el mercado de Ladera, lleno de la sangre derramada por los Negros. Las puertas de la ciudad habían sido cerradas y solo quedaban fuera los lobos _inviernales_ de Roddy el Ruin. Dustin estaba rojo de sangre, eso se veía incluso desde las alturas. Al parecer, se cargó a los dos Hightower, Bryndon y Osmund, antes de quedarse sin fluido vital.

A Ulf casi le hicieron gracia los gritos que se elevaron tras los muros de Ladera cuando los habitantes avistaron a los dos jinetes de dragón.

Pero no es muy de buena persona reírse de la miseria humana.

Se oyó en el tono de los habitantes el cambio, la impresión, el jolgorio transformado en miedo. Ese momento en el que vieron la muerte.

Y tal y como habían incendiado las velas de los barcos de las Tres Putas, Ala de Plata y Vermithor soltaron su fuego infernal sobre Ladera.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 23 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

A los Verdes: un punto por la traición, un punto por la batalla sangrienta, dos puntos por los dos dragones que acaban de conseguir, un punto por la muerte de Roddy el Ruin y un punto por haber arrasado con Ladera. A los Negros, dos puntos por las muertes de los dos Hightower.

* * *

Empiezan las muertes a mansalva. La balanza va a empezar a romperse...

Hasta la vista

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	34. El Baile Escondido

**Gui:** El NaNoWriMo es muy útil para avanzar y terminar proyectos. Aquí sigo, espero que os convenza de que he vuelto para acabar y vengáis a mí con reviewcillos.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **El Baile Escondido  
 _o el guardia acongojado_**

–Ser Robert, mi señor –dijo el jefe de la guardia una mañana. Robert Quince, obeso, tranquilo en su roca del dragón, lejos de las preocupaciones de la guerra y de la toma de decisiones que siempre le había causado pesadillas, levantó las cejas, seguidas de los ojos, y miró al jefe de la guardia como si le aburriese.

–Diga.

Siempre fue escueto. Prefería comer a hablar, y eso era evidente para cualquiera que lo viese.

–Ser Robert, mis hombres han escuchado una historia digna de oír en los puertos. –El simpático jefe de la guardia siempre adecentaba las historias que le llegaban. Aquella, se la había contado Colla, la mas guapa de las prostitutas del puerto, según él, que se había acostado la noche anterior con un marino Volantino de la coca mercante Nessaria, que llevaba un día y medio fondeando en Rocadragon, donde había acabado por culpa de una tormenta, en su camino de Pentos a la Vieja Volantis.

–Si es digna de oír...

–Los marineros de la Nessaria, la coca mercante volantina que llego ayer al puerto, dicen haber visto un maravilloso y terrible espectáculo. –A él se le habían encogido los... le había dado un miedo espantoso cuando se la habían contado–. Dos dragones, mi señor, luchando a muerte, cuyos bramidos viajaban por la superficie del mar.

–¡Historias de marinos! ¡A los volantinos les encanta armar escándalo para conseguir algunas putas para la noche sin tener que pagarlas! -Ser Robert hacía ese tipo de comentarios de cualquier persona, incluso de los marineros de la propia Rocadragon.

–Eso pensé yo, mi señor –mintió el jefe de la guardia, entre cuyas obligaciones no entraba el admitir la cobardía a su superior–. Y sin embargo, al salir a pescar, unos pescadores han ido a verificar la historia. Y en lo alto de la Roca del Dragón, mi señor, han encontrado la carcasa de un dragón. Probablemente Fantasma Gris, mi señor. Partido en dos... –en esta parte de la historia, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le dejó la piel de los brazos llena de pinchos–. Con las carnes desgarradas, como si hubiese sido... devorado.

Aquella historia le había helado la sangre a más de un habitante de Rocadragon. Una cosa era convivir con dragones, y, otra muy distinta, era ver de lo que eran capaces. Incluso el Caníbal era mas respetuoso con los cadáveres de sus presas.

Ser Robert se levantó, con dificultad, de la silla. Ese cuento no sólo era digno de oír, era incluso demasiado inquietante.

–Eso es obra del Caníbal.

–Pero, mi señor, el Caníbal no...

–¡Es obra del Caníbal!

–Mi señor, quizás debiéramos... algunos de mis hombres –es decir los pescadores y Colla– opinan que deberíamos ir a la búsqueda del responsable y matarlo.

–¡No! Si no molestamos al Caníbal, el Caníbal no nos molestará. No se hable más. Esta historia me ha dejado muy preocupado. Hoy no puedo oír ninguna mas.

Así que el jefe de la guardia tuvo que partir, con pobres noticias. Ser Robert Quince había incluso prohibido a los pescadores el acercarse al área en la que reposaba esa carcasa aniquilada. Le atormentaban los malos presentimientos.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

Digamos que Fuegosol es un dragón verde y Fantasma Gris un dragón negro pero esto solo vale un punto para los verdes porque los negros están asustados.

* * *

Este capítulo me encanta porque me encanta el personaje muerto de miedo del jefe de la guardia.

 _Los reviews engordan. Son grasientos. Malos para la salud..._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	35. Addam, El Que Huyó

**Gui:** Hoy tenemos una nueva seguidora de la historia, alguien que ha puesto a estos Dragones en favoritos. Y yo personalmente me duermo, pero quería subir esto porque ya tengo escritos demasiados.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Addam, El Que Huyó**

Ante las primeras noticias de la traición de los dos iletrados de Ulf y Hugh, Addam Velaryon empezó a sentir pánico. No sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar en la imparcialidad de Rhaenyra. La reina, llena de la cabeza a los pies de los cortes provocados por el trono de Hierro, no debía estar de muy buen humor. Sobre todo después de las noticias. Parte del ejercito Hightower había infiltrado Ladera y los soldados habían asesinado a los habitantes que allí se encontraban, mientras Ulf el Blanco y Hugh Martillo incendiaban y convertían la ciudad en cenizas. Los soldados, mercaderes y campesinos que llegaban con el cuento a Desembarco del Rey decían, al unísono, que allí no quedaba nada, que el lugar estaba maldito, que nadie, ni siquiera alguien nacido y muerto en Ladera, reconocería ya un solo trozo de ciudad.

Y Rhaenyra hizo cerrar las puertas. Así, ya no entrarían traidores.

Addam quiso asegurarse, y se acercó a la sala del consejo, por uno de los pasillos secretos que le había enseñado la servidumbre. Y, efectivamente, como se había temido... El premio a la obviedad se lo llevó Bartimos Celtigar, el Lord señor de Isla Zarpa.

–Todos los bastardos son traidores por naturaleza. Dos semillas de dragón os han traicionado. Nadie puede aseguraros la lealtad de esa niña, Ortigas, ni del venido a más de Addam de Casco.

–Es evidente. Hay que apresarlos antes de que hagan de las suyas –le apoyaron el idiota de Luthor Largent, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad, y su amigo y colega, Lorent Marbrand, comandante de la Guardia de la Reina. Capas Doradas y Capas Blancas. Qué asco.

Ser Torrhen Manderly, que no tenía ni voz ni voto por norteño, añadió algo que podría considerarse como fruto de la inteligencia, pero que para Addam no era más que hipocresía y obviedad.

–Si el enemigo gana dos dragones más, estamos perdidos –gracias por la evidencia, porteño.

–Addam y Alyn son verdaderos Velaryon –intervino el majo de ser Corlys, la Serpiente Marina. Simpático y viejo. Solo los viejos eran inteligentes, pero Rhaenyra era demasiado ciega como para verlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo ignorando al abuelo Velaryon y no le haría caso ahora. Addam se fue antes de oír cómo su presunto abuelo, oficialmente, aunque probablemente padre, nunca se sabe con los bastardos, los llamaba a Alyn y a él "merecidos herederos de Marcaderiva". Un poco de sentimentalismo que no necesitaba escuchar.

Probablemente encerrasen al viejo en alguna mazmorra por defenderles. Y Addam no pensaba dejarse capturar, por lo tanto, la acusación que recaería sobre la Serpiente Marina era muy altamente probable. Pensarían que le había dado un chivatazo. Era una pena, se llevaban casi bien.

Cuando llegó a Pozo Dragón, del que aún era oficialmente guardia, Addam cogió la totalidad de sus cosas, que no eran muchas, y se las echó a la espalda. Él mismo se echó a la espalda de Bruma, su fiel compañero, y juntos alzaron el vuelo, ante los ojos frustrados y las manos crispadas de Luthor Largent, que rechinaba los dientes de rabia, probablemente. Addam debía de parecerle un niñato.

Pero Addam no era cualquier niñato. Addam había dominado a Bruma con apenas quince años, y había salvado a su hermano de las fauces de otro dragón. No era un cualquiera. Y él sí era fiel a la causa de la reina, no como los demás idiotas que decían servirle.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

Esto aún no es una pérdida

* * *

Addam se me antoja sexy. No sé qué opináis...

 _Los reviews son como la grasa: son lo único que da el sabor rico_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	36. Daeron, El Que Habría Ganado

**Gui:** Anuncio que he terminado de leer The Princess and The Queen, y me he llevado un chasco ¡porque no acaba la guerra! Entonces me he quedado sin final de la historia. Así que me estoy planteando el hacer una continuación. No sé si bajo este formato, que al parecer a nadie le interesa demasiado, o si cambiarlo y concentrarme sólo en algunos de los personajes presentado aquí, como Maelo, Jaehaera, Aegon, Viserys, Rhaena y Baella... los niños, vaya. Y la Serpiente Marina, que prevalece.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Daeron, El Que Habría Ganado**

Catorce años, maldita su edad.

Su queridísimo sobrino y hermano de leche, Jacaerys el apestoso, ya había sido jefe militar, había resuelto el problema de los dragones de la no-reina Rhaenyra, había luchado y había muerto… y tenían la misma edad.

Pero para ser el comandante del ejército de Ormund Hightower, catorce años era poco; no es más que un muchacho verde, aún por hacer, no sabe nada de la guerra.

Y bien que les había indicado cosas durante su avance. Y bien que había sido útil. Y bien que le habían nombrado caballero por salvarle la vida a Lord Hightower. Todos le conocían como Daeron el Osado y era considerado el mayor peligro para Rhaenyra.

Sin embargo, ser Hobert Hightower, un primo de ser Ormund, gordo y lento, de sesenta años como mínimo, que nunca había hecho nada en su vida salvo ocuparse del convoy del equipaje, era el nuevo comandante. Ni siquiera era capaz de parar la rapiña que tenía lugar en Ladera desde la batalla.

Daeron le había exigido, como hermano del legítimo rey, que acabase con esa carnicería. La respuesta de ser Hobert, aunque fue rápida, fue ineficaz y poco visionaria. Se limitó a regañar a la gente. "Esto no se hace". Válganos el cielo.

También estaban los Dos Traidores.

Daeron no sabía quién los había convencido de cambiar de bando. El hecho de que montasen dragones era razón suficiente para vomitar, y por supuesto aquello había sido obra de Jacaerys el bastardo.

Por lógica, si habían traicionado a Rhaenyra, estarían con Aegon… salvo que si habían traicionado una vez, ¿quién aseguraba que no traicionarían una segunda vez? Ulf el Blanco había violado a todas las mujeres supervivientes de la batalla, sin importarle la edad, y había bebido todo el vino del ejército. Daeron pensó que se calmaría si le daban un castillo, así que lo nombró Lord de Puenteamargo, pero el Blanco se vino a más y se atrevió a pedir Altojardín, bajo el pretexto de que los Tyrell no habían tomado partido y eran unos traidores. ¿Y qué más?

Qué más era Hugh Martillo. Lord Martillo, como se hacía llamar. No contento con montar a Vermithor, el dragón del rey Viserys (a efectos, el propio padre de Daeron), ahora quería la corona. Los hombres le habían oído alardear.

Y todos y cada uno de aquellos inútiles formaban el ejército. No había mejor momento para atacar Desembarco del Rey, y sin embargo, los cambiacapas tenían miedo de los dragones de Rhaenyra, y el obeso de ser Hobert quería esperar a Borros Baratheon, que también ya estaba tardando.

Nadie tenía cerebro salvo él. Pero él era "demasiado joven" para llevar un ejército. Por esas, Daeron prefería mantenerse "demasiado joven" toda la vida.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

Este capítulo pone de relieve una cosa que es lo que a partir de ahora prevalecerá:

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 1  
Negros: 1

Le añado una a los negros por haber perdido a Addam Velaryon en el capítulo anterior. Los verdes se ganan una por pelearse entre ellos.

* * *

Me habría gustado usar a Daeron como personaje más adelante pero promete tener una vida muy corta.

 _Un review, mi alma, uno solo, por los Siete_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	37. Norrent, El Que Mintió

**Gui:** El otro día dije que había terminado de leer La Princesa y La Reina, y ahora he terminado de escribir los capítulos que faltaban. Así que voy a actualizar muy seguido.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Norrent, El Que Mintió**

Alas negras, palabras negras.

Qué proverbio más acertado.

Lord Manfryd Mooton leyó la carta de la reina y se quedó muy pálido. Sin voz. Le sirvió una copa de vino, pero no hizo efecto. El maestre le entendía. Le sirvió otra. Lo mismo. Con la tercera fue capaz de pedirle que llamase a su jefe de la guardia, a su hermano y a su campeón. Del Mestre Norrent fue la tarea de leerles la carta a los nuevos llegados.

Matar a la chica negra, Ortigas, y mandar al rey consorte de vuelta a casa.

-El viejo Daemon duerme al lado de la muchacha pero ronca como nunca lo habrá hecho. Seis hombres bastarán -opinó el capitán.

-¡Daemon Targaryen, el pirata de los Peldaños de Piedra! ¡No bastarían sesenta hombres! -opinó el más joven de los Mooton. Y propuso dormir al viejo héroe.

Ser Florian Acerogrís hizo de noble caballero y opinó que un verdadero rey no pediría semejante ultraje a sus vasallos. Pero era un asunto complicado, y el señor de Poza de la Doncella se lo hizo ver a sus hombres. Si obedecía, los dioses le castigarían. Si no lo hacía, lo haría la reina. Y con Rhaenyra, no se sabe quién podía ser peor.

-Matemos a Daemon también y asunto resuelto. Recordemos que tiene un dragón.

-¡No puedo matar a dos de mis huéspedes! Por los Siete, desearía no haber leído esta carta.

-Quizá no la leyó usted -dijo el maestre Norrent.

Probablemente Manfryd Mooton adorase a su maestre.

Norrent se quedó con la carta y actuó para el rey consorte. Llegó al amparo de la noche y le enseñó la carta al viejo caballero, como si nadie más la hubiese leído. Funcionó. Daemon le dijo que era mal maestre, y Norrent estaba de acuerdo, pero como había dicho Lord Mooton, aquellos eran tiempos locos. Daemon Targaryen y Ortigas pasaron una última noche juntos antes de separarse al amanecer. La joven lloró, la cara oscura llena de surcos aún más oscuros. Se besaron, y la chica marrón se alzó a lomos de Robaovejas y desapareció para siempre en el cielo de la Bahía de los Cangrejos.

Daemon Targaryen desayunó con Lord Mooton antes de marchar para Harrenhall. Cuando se hubo marchado, Norrent se acercó a su señor.

-Lord Manfryd, quíteme la cadena del cuello para atarme las manos con ella y envíeme a la reina. Si he ayudado a un traidor a escapar me convierto en un traidor.

-Papanatas. Todos somos traidores aquí. Confecciona un estandarte verde con dragones dorados. Ondearemos el estandarte del rey Aegon.

Y tal como fue dicho, fue hecho.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 1  
Negros: 3

Dos puntos a los negros por el autosaboteo de este capítulo.

* * *

Me encanta esta escena. Es muy humana. Y Manfryd Mooton acaba siendo alguien no tan malo.

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	38. Sexto Baile

**Gui:** Hoy subiré dos capítulos, porque estoy poco pegada al ordenador y eso hace que se me olvide actualizar.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Sexto Baile**

Muchas han sido las leyendas que rodean la desaparición de Vaghar, el último de los seres vivos que habían protagonizado la Conquista de Aegon, en el vigésimo segundo día de la quinta luna del año 130 de la Conquista de Aegon. Su enorme cuerpo, con el cadáver de Aemond-Ojo-Único aún encadenado a su espalda, se encontró en el Ojo de Dioses. La parte de la historia que decía que su sangre hizo hervir el agua del río debía de ser cierta, al menos. Tenía los huesos del cuello rotos, así que probablemente cayera al agua desde las alturas gracias a la potente mordedura del Anfíptero de Sangre, Caraxes, el dragón de Daemon Targaryen.

¿Cómo era posible que dos dragones que habían volado juntos, ala con ala, en el cielo de la antigua Volantis, sobre el Mar Angosto, Pentos, Qohor y Norvos, cuyos jinetes, Daemon Targaryen y Laena Velaryon, habían compartido cama, casa e hijos, se hubiesen despedazado el uno al otro sin remordimientos?

La espada de Visenya, Hermana Oscura, había matado al jinete de Vaghar, como si hubiese sido la voluntad de su antigua propietaria asesinar al ladrón de su regia montura. Aemond-Ojo-Único había perecido como había vivido: perdiendo el ojo. Y efectivamente, Hermana Oscura ensartaba aún la cuenca del ojo de la calavera del príncipe cuando encontraron sus restos.

Sin embargo, los restos del propietario de la espada no los encontró nadie. Hay quien dice que sobrevivió al impacto, después de saltar del lomo de Caraxes al de Vaghar y asesinar a su sobrino, y huyó al fin del mundo para reunirse con su amante, Ortigas. Pero ni siquiera Daemon Targaryen habría podido sobrevivir a semejante impacto. Su dragón, largo, grande y esbelto, había tenido fuerzas para alzarse fuera del lago y morir, con el estómago esparcido por la orilla y un ala desgarrada, a las puertas de Harrenhal.

Pocos fueron los testigos de aquella batalla mortífera. Alys Ríos, la amante bruja de Ojo-Único, que había visto en los fuegos el paradero de Daemon, que portaba en su vientre al bastardo de su amante, había presenciado la caída, desde lo alto de la torre del rey de Harrenhal. Algunos pescaderos oyeron el impacto de los dos dragones. Que aquellos dragones eran Vaghar y Caraxes no había sido evidente. Aunque la bestia que había montado Visenya poblaba las pesadillas de todos los niños de Poniente, en vuelo, en mitad de una batalla, rodeada de humo y fuego, y cayendo en picado hasta el Ojo de Dioses, era difícil de distinguir.

La noticia tardó en llegar a la gente para quien era importante.

El único resto de aquel enfrentamiento fueron los trece surcos que arañó Daemon en el Árbol Corazón del bosque de dioses de Harrenhal con Hermana Oscura, mientras esperaba a Aemond-Ojo-Único. Cada primavera, el arciano sangra por esos surcos, sufridor de la guerra fratricida.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 2 + 1 dragón perdido  
Negros: 4 + 1 dragón perdido

Aquí todo el mundo pierde puntos.

* * *

Este capítulo está escrito desde una perspectiva futura y me ha gustado. ¿Alguien se había fijado?

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	39. Larys, El De La Mente Zamba

**Gui:** Y aquí el segundo cap.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Larys, El De La Mente Zamba**

Sobre la coca de la nave pescadora, Lord Larys Strong, señor de Harrenhall, consejero de los rumores, leal servidor del rey Aegon II y odiador personal de Rhaenyra, que había organizado la huida de Desembarco del Rey de la familia real, respiró aire fresco. A lo lejos se veía la costa de la isla del Dragón, el bastión inicial de los conquistadores de Poniente, el lugar de la fuerza Targaryen: Rocadragón.

Tanto tiempo había temido que todos los planes que había trazado se fueran al garete… Y en honor a la verdad no podía saber lo que había pasado con los hijos del rey. Mandar a ser Richard Thorne con el heredero, el pequeño Maelor, de dos años, traumatizado por su madre, había sido una decisión estratégica. El caballero era digno de confianza, y el niño tenía que estar cerca de los ejércitos del rey… Pero era poco seguro. Tan solo le quedaba rezar por que el niño y el caballero no hubiesen alcanzado aún al ejército Hightower. Las nuevas eran buenas, pero las cosas cambian tan rápido…

La princesa, Jaehaera, estaba en manos de Willis Fell, rumbo a Bastión de Tormentas, pero uno no se podía fiar de un hombre que vendía información a cambio de masajes en las orejas. El mundo está lleno de raritos. Pese a todo, si los hijos del rey no sobrevivían no sería tan grave si él conseguía llevar al padre, el rey Aegon II Targaryen, a buen puerto. Buen puerto: Rocadragón. Bastión de la puta de Rhaenyra. Jamás se le ocurriría mirar allí.

Lo que demostraba que la supuesta reina era idiota.

Pero cualquiera podía darse cuente de que Rhaenyra era idiota. Bastaba con ver los rumores que decían que sus tres primeros hijos no eran Velaryon sino Strong. Strong, como el mismo Larys el Patizambo; Strong como su querido hermano Harwin. Cualquier persona, que, incluso en rumores, estuviese mínimamente emparejada a su hermano, que en paz descanse, era idiota.

En paz descanse era un decir. Larys había matado él mismo a Harwin, el supuesto amante de la reina y su hermano mayor. Había prendido fuego a Harrenhall y había mirado con gusto cómo morían su padre y su hermano, dejándole a él el señorío. Patizambo pero con recursos, el Larys…

Y ahí delante estaba Rocadragón. El rey Aegon, vestido de pescador, se retorcía del dolor de las quemaduras, camuflado entre los peces. Se había vuelto prácticamente inmune a la leche de la amapola… Pero pronto llegarían a buen puerto y el rey podría recuperar sus fuerzas. Lamer sus heridas. Prepararse para destrozar a esa usurpadora.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 2 + 1 dragón perdido  
Negros: 5 + 1 dragón perdido

Y un punto a los negros por no capturar a Aegon y dejarle embarcar hacia Rocadragón.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	40. Haelena, La Que Enloqueció

**Gui:** Volviendo a las andadas. Feliz Navidad o no a todo el mundo. Ahora que he terminado con las obligaciones familiares, ¡publicar, publicar, publicar!

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Haelena, La Que Enloqueció**

Jaehaerys le visitaba todas las noches, susurrando en su oreja: "gracias por nada. Debiste nombrarme a mí. Madre asesina de sus hijos".

Maelor no quería verla nunca.

Jaehaera probablemente tampoco, aunque con ella ni siquiera lo habían intentado.

Estaba en manos de su hermanastra, de los hombres de su hermanastra, y todos sus hijos estaban en manos de la reina loca. La reina loca. La reina loca.

Ella no había pedido una guerra.

Ella ni siquiera había pedido el trono.

La reina Haelena. Qué poco había durado.

Ella no había matado a Lucerys, ese hermoso joven. Siempre le había parecido guapo, aunque fuese pequeño – no tan pequeño. Qué tendría… ¿seis, siete años menos? Era un joven encantador. Haelena lloró su muerte.

Era su sobrino.

Casi habría preferido casarse con él, que no con su hermano. Aunque le había tocado el mejor de sus hermanos. No habría soportado casarse con Aemond, aunque Aemond sí que había intentado abusar de ella.

Quizás Daeron era mejor. Era dulce. Había llorado, cuando supo de la muerte de su padre.

Rhaenyra nunca le había caído bien, pero era su única hermana mujer. Un lazo las había unido.

Pero Rhaenyra había agarrado el lazo y se lo había pasado por el cuello.

Todas las noches.

Todas las noches.

Durante interminables semanas, cada una de las noches… el fantasma de su niño, su preferido, su Jaehaerys.

Nunca habría sido capaz de decir su nombre. Habría dicho el de Jaehaera si hubiese podido. Pero Jaehaerys era el primero. El heredero. El único.

Y Maelor sólo tenía dos años. Ella tenía veintiuno, podría darle más hijos al rey, una vez ganase la guerra…

Madre asesina.

Madre asesina.

Debajo de su ventana, estaba la liberación.

Llevaba días mirando esos pinchos que se alzaban del suelo con nuevos ojos.

Poco importaba ya.

Aegon estaba quemado.

Aemond debía estar muerto.

Daeron moriría dentro de poco.

Rhaenyra también.

Y Maelor, y Jaehaera… no eran más que niños.

Ella se reuniría con Jaehaerys y se lo explicaría.

No soy una mala madre.

Madre asesina.

No soy una mala madre.

Madre asesina.

Una de las picas se le clavó en el centro de la garganta, como para impedirle hablar. El ruido de su muerte lo hizo Sueñafuego, su dragón, agitándose en Pozo Dragón al sentir la muerte de su jinete.

Aquella noche, la madre, la urdidora de complots, la responsable de todo aquello, la vieja Alicent Hightower maldijo a Rhaenyra. Las palabras de su maldición se perdieron en el aire que la rodeaba. Volaron hasta los corazones de los habitantes de la ciudad. Todos vieron en el cadáver de la querida reina Haelena (cuando reinaba ella, la querida reina había sido Rhaenyra…) la mano asesina de la nueva reina. No solo nos maltrata y nos priva, sino que asesina a su propia hermana.

Las rebeliones estallaron esa misma noche.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 1 dragón perdido  
Negros: 6 + 1 dragón perdido

Los verdes se llevan un punto porque Haelena es verde pero los negros también porque estaba bajo su cuidado...

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	41. Luthor, El Que No Lo Entendió

**Gui:** Bueno, las vacaciones, entendedme. Ahora voy a publicar varios capítulos seguidos y algunos participarán en un reto. Sí sí

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Luthor, El Que No Lo Entendió**

Luthor Largent no había matado a la reina Haelena, pero si se lo hubiesen mandado, habría disfrutado haciéndolo. En cambio, no la habría tirado por la ventana. Imagínate que no se muere… problemón. No, la habría estrangulado con sus fuertes manos. Habría tensado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de pajarillo de la efímera reina y lo habría hecho crujir, de un golpe seco.

Hasta los hombres le temían. Los que habían protestado contra su nombramiento como los que estaban de acuerdo. ¿Quién mejor para mantener la paz que un gigante como él? Nadie nunca se enfrentaba a él.

Vaya error, pensar aquello.

Nunca había tenido frente a si diez mil personas que no huían. Los disturbios habían reinado desde la hora del murciélago hasta la del ruiseñor, pero con la primera luz, la luz del fuego de dragón, Ser Luthor Largent tenía pensado hacer reinar el orden.

Los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey se habían vuelto locos. Mataban a cualquiera, noble o pobre, hombre o mujer, y con cualquier arma, aunque no sirviese para matar a nadie.

Luthor Largent no entendía el porqué. Tan solo conocía un idioma:

-Abrid paso, malditos idiotas, ¡abrid paso! Volved a casa. No sufriréis daño alguno. ¡Volved a casa!

Pero todos los hombres a los que había podido asustar ya habían huido, y ahí quedaban diez mil. Diez mil.

Y entonces empezaron a morir todos. Los diez mil, por supuesto, pero los Capas Doradas también.

Los hombres tenían caras de demonio, caras de perro rabioso, y con sus garras de uñas duras y largas agarraban cualquier cosa y la descargaban con una fuerza y una violencia desconocida en las gentes de su clase. Las mujeres gritaban como cuervos, pegando cortes en las rodillas de los Capas Doradas, arrancando los ojos de los nobles y mordiendo hasta arrancarlas las mejillas de cualquiera que se les acercase.

Alguien le robó la espada a Largent, ¿cómo había sido posible aquello? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Esa misma espada que le había dado Daemon Targaryen, se la metieron en la tripa, sin precisión alguna, dejándolo morir en el suelo. Qué cansancio de revuelta. ¿Por qué no se iban todos a sus casas y le dejaban dormir?

No había imaginado que una herida de muerte lenta era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Si todo se hubiese reducido a eso...

Pero delirando en el suelo, los primeros segundos en los que cayó, no pensó que tenía suerte. Pensó que estaba jodido. Había visto cómo evolucionaban las heridas en la tripa. La suya no lo haría, pero él no lo sabía. Hasta que no le dieron la primera pedrada en el cráneo, podía haber pasado cualquier cosa. Cuando recibió el impacto, le dolió tanto que no consiguió gritar. No perdió el conocimiento. Dos. Tres.

Hasta seis aguantó consciente. Murió al cabo de cuarenta.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 1 dragón perdido  
Negros: 7 + 1 dragón perdido

Desastre para los negros, evidentemente...

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	42. Glendon, El Que Ascendió

**Gui:** Capítulo especial. Considerado como un one shot a parte (630 palabras), es mi primera participación en el **Reto La Danza de los Dragones** del foro  Alas Negras Palabras Negras. Se sitúa en las revueltas de Desembarco del Rey, el principio del fin para Rhaenyra.

 **Disclaimer** : George, oh, George, gatito bonito, cosita ronroneante, publica Vientos de Invierno, anda.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **** **Glendon, El Que Ascendió**

Qué bien se había sentido veinte días antes, cuando le nombraron Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia de la Reina. Capas blancas, un futuro brillante y la inscripción inmediata en los Anales de la historia, cuando venciese a los viejos caballeros en la guerra definitiva que estaba por venir y que confirmaría a Rhaenyra en el trono, después de todo.

Qué mal lo estaba pasando ahora, cuando el Lord Comandante, Lorent Marbrand, les anunció que se ocuparían del Lecho de Pulgas. Las revueltas habían estallado cuando descubrieron el cadáver de la no reina traidora, la hermana y mujer de Aegon, Haelena. Y Rhaenyra, que no había anticipado el suicidio de su hermanastra, no había sabido mantener a la población a raya.

Desde que la reina había cerrado las puertas, presa del pánico, y se había encerrado con los ratones, las aguas habían desbordado de su cauce con el color roñoso de la sangre sucia. La sangre de ser Luthor Largent, linchado a golpes en medio de la masa informe de desembarqueños. Ser Balon Byrch había conseguido una semblanza de orden en el norte y al este de la colina de Rhaenyra gracias a su autoridad y a la inteligencia de Garth, el Labio Leporino, su inseparable. Medrick Manderly, el norteño, se había ocupado de la Colina Alta de Aegon y la Puerta de Hierro. Torrhen Manderly, el hermano, seguía perdiendo hombres. Pero todos aquellos lugares eran mejores que el Lecho de Pulgas.

Glendon Goode, como todos los muchachos de veinte años, quería demostrar su habilidad en la batalla contra el enemigo, montando caballos de guerra feroces, con lanzas y escudos, hachas y cuchillos, espadas para cortar cabezas desde lo alto de su montura. No calmando una revuelta popular y menos en un lugar tan inmundo como el Lecho de Pulgas. Nunca se había acercado allí y quería seguir viviendo bajo esas condiciones.

Pero ahora, y sólo desde hacía un mes o así, era Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia de la Reina. Y tenía una hermosa capa blanca que no ondearía en el campo de batalla. Se impregnaría de los olores infames del más apestoso y pobre de todos los barrios de Desembarco del Rey. Entraron, y eran unos cien. Salieron seis.

Glendon se dejó allí los sueños de grandeza de la infancia. Entró con veinte años y salió con cuarenta. Incluso le aparecía algo de pelo cano. Su estupidez, o su heroicidad, dependiendo de a quién se contase la historia, le habían impedido huir del lugar sin el cuerpo de su admirado Lord Comandante, Ser Lorent Marbrand, con el que no había compartido puesto nada más que un mes.

La reina, por ejemplo, lo vio como algo heroico.

En una misma ceremonia aquella noche nombró a los que reemplazarían a los comandantes muertos. Al capitán de la Puerta de Hierro, ser Balon Byrch, le dio la totalidad de las Capas Doradas. A Glendon le otorgó el título de Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Reina. También dio órdenes de mandar cuervos a Invernalia y al Valle de Arryn, y declaró enemigos a los Mooton de Poza de la Doncella. Y se hizo muchos cortes con el trono, también.

Aquella mañana se había cagado del miedo, literalmente, y sollozaba en su fuero interno. Habría dado cualquier cosa por vivir una promoción en lugar de una misión suicida.

Ahora, había sobrevivido al suicidio y los dioses le otorgaban su deseo.

Mañana, las cosas empeorarían. Quizás porque cuanto más subes, más alta será la caída. No se puede sobrevivir tantas veces en misiones suicidas. Una vez ya es más que la media. A su segunda misión, una misión más mágica, que implicaba dragones, no sobreviviría.

Pero por lo menos había sido Lord Comandante. Un día, es mejor que nada.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Este personaje me ha gustado particularmente, me suelo enamorar de los jóvenes que tienen grandes esperanzas. Y que las pierden. Sadismo puro.

 _Reviews aquí abajo..._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	43. Trystane, El Que Reinó

**Gui:** Capítulo especial namber chu. Este tiene 388 palabras (justito), y es la segudna participación en el **Reto La Danza de los Dragones** del foro  Alas Negras Palabras Negras. Se sitúa también en las revueltas de Desembarco del Rey, el principio del fin para Rhaenyra.

 **Disclaimer** : George (RR) Martin, Vientos (Fuego y Sangre) de Invierno. Así va la cosa.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Trystane, EL Que Reinó**

Ser Perkin la Pulga era la monda. A Trystane le hacía una gracia tremenda. Se partía la caja con él. No le podía haber ocurrido nada mejor que ser su escudero. De lo mejorcito.

La más chistosa de sus bromas se la sacó de la manga la noche de los primeros disturbios. Trystane lloraba de la risa ante la idea, y más lloró cuando la gente empezó a seguirlos. Qué payasada.

Ser Perkin siempre lo comparaba con la gente. Algunas mañanas le decía: «¡hoy te pareces al viejo de Otto Hightower!». Otras: «se te ha quedado el bigote de la reina Rhaenyra...». Una noche en la que había bebido mucho incluso lo comparó con Aemond-Ojo-Único, pero aquello fue cosa del alcohol. Trystane se había quedado todo sensible y apenado, pero no había sido capaz de llorar más que de un ojo. Por consiguiente, su ojo lloroso brillaba. Como el rubí, o zafiro, o lo que fuese que llevaba el príncipe afeminado en la cuenta vacía de su ojo de ladrón.

Pues bien, rodeado de rebeliones, Trystane se parecía, a ojos de Ser Perkin la Pulga, al rey Viserys. Así que lo sacó a la calle, y lo nombró bastardo oficial, y lo coronó rey.

Trystane se caía de su trono de la risa. Menos mal que no estaba sentado en las espadas de sus enemigos, porque la felicidad risueña le habría matado ya varias veces.

Y como ser Perkin era un caballero, uno de los buenos, se pasó la tarde nombrando caballeros a todos los amigos de Trystane, y luego a todos los chiquillos que se acercaron, y luego a los mayores, y luego a los adultos.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo les salió un ejército mayor que el de la reina Rhaenyra, sin querer ofender. Nunca. ¡Nunca! ¿Ofender a la reina? Imposible. Esasanta mujer que se desvivía por sus súbditos. Literalmente. Lo digo por que se pega unos cortes con el trono la pobre... y todo por controlar el reino. ¿Entiendes?

Y otra vez se deshacían en carcajadas.

Reunieron una cantidad inimaginable de soldados y tomaron la puerta del Río. Pusieron en desbancada al ejército de Torrhen Manderly. Mataron, fácil, a un cuarto de sus hombres. Cifra arriba, cifra abajo.

Se echaron unas risotadas.

Luego les hizo gracia tomar la Fortaleza Roja.

* * *

No me imagino esta escena de otra manera. Sólo a Ser Perkin y su escudero, una tarde, diciendo "como todo el mundo es rey aquí, ¿y si te coronamos rey a ti también? - ¿te imaginas?". Ya se le va la tragedia.

 _Un reviewcito bonito..._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	44. El Pastor, El Que Incendió

**Gui:** Tercer capítulo especial. 589 palabras, tercera participación en el **Reto La Danza de los Dragones** del foro  Alas Negras Palabras Negras. Es el asalto a Pozo Dragón

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **El Pastor, El Que Incendió**

Dos días de revueltas, revoluciones, disturbios, protestas… Habían conseguido abrir tres de las puertas de la ciudad. Por fin podían liberarse de esa reina maldita, de esa reina loca que llevaba al reino a su perdición. Pero aquello no era más que el principio. El Pastor lo sabía muy bien.

Ese nombre era idóneo para su papel, pero el que se hacía llamar el Pastor nunca había visto una oveja. Había frecuentado lugares inmundos y gente poco recomendable. Tenía las ideas muy claras. Sólo tenía una mano. Tenía mucha labia:

-Cuando vengan los dragones, os quemarán las carnes, y éstas se tornarán negras como el carbón hasta volverse ceniza. Vuestras mujeres bailarán vestidas de llamas, aullarán de miedo mientras se consuman vivas, desnudas bajo sus ropajes de fuego. Veréis a los más pequeños de vuestros hijos sollozar, llorar hasta que sus ojos se fundan y caigan como gelatina por sus mejillas, hasta que sus pieles rosas se conviertan en carcasas negras que se despegan de sus huesos. Viene el Desconocido, viene, está llegando, ahí llega a limpiaros a todos de vuestros pecados. Las plegarias no servirán para aplacarle, como tampoco pueden las lágrimas apagar el fuego de los dragones. Lo único que puede hacerlo es la sangre. ¡Vuestra sangre! ¡Mi sangre! ¡Su sangre!

Las pausas dramáticas, llenas de significado, y las conjugaciones terribles eran realmente lo suyo. Su vocación era evidente cuando tantos niños, padres, madres, ancianos, se acercaban a escucharlo, casi locos, y bebían sus palabras como si en ellas estuviese escrita la salvación de la humanidad.

El Pastor elevó una mano y señaló con ella, gesto fatal, la colina de Rhaenys sobre la que se elevaba Pozo Dragón, una masa negra en el cielo sin luz.

-Los demonios tienen allí su guarida, allí arriba-. Se desgañitaba por imprimirle pasión a su discurso, a su plegaria. A su arenga. Se le tensaban los músculos y los tendones del cuerpo, y el cuello le asomaba como el de una marioneta, tenso y sacudido-. Esta es su ciudad. Si queréis que la ciudad sea vuestra, ¡tenéis que destruirlos a ellos! Si queréis limpiaros de vuestros pecados, ¡tenéis que bañarlos en sangre de dragón! ¡La sangre es la única que puede salvaros de los fuegos del infierno!

Y entonces, se encendió la chispa. De todas las gargantas salió el grito definitivo, la victoria del cielo, la sentencia: "¡Matémoslos!". Manos y puños se alzaron al unísono, como si estuviese calculado, y, como un animal monstruoso compuesto de miles de cabezas, de miles y miles de pies, los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey se encaminaron hacia la colina de Rhaenys. Encendieron antorchas y las sacudieron al viento, amenazantes.

Ahí iban sus ovejas. No andaban, corrían hacia los dragones, sedientos, borrachos de sangre. Nadie se quedó atrás. Su número aumentó cuando se acercaron de la colina. A cada paso, tres nuevos reclutas se añadían a la comitiva asesina.

La reina ni siquiera intento pararlos. Quizás pensase que los dragones los carbonizarían a todos. Pero el Pastor sabía que él estaba guiado por la palabra de la verdad. Incluso cuando el príncipe Joffrey salió volando, intentando salvar a su dragón a lomos de Syrax, el designio de los dioses se hizo ver: la montura dejó caer a su propio jinete que se estampó contra el suelo inmundo del Lecho de Pulgas. Y la multitud alcanzó y asaltó el Pozo del Dragón.

* * *

Ay, me apasiona este, de veras. Igual debería hacerme pregonera de masas. Fatalista.

 _¡Más reviews, más reviews!_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	45. Robin, La Que Pasó A La Historia

**Gui:** Este ya no es parte del reto, no señores... ¡Pero también vale la pena!

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Robin, La Que Pasó A La Historia**

Cuenta la leyenda que vivía en el Lecho de Pulgas una familia humilde dedicada a la fabricación de velas, que vendían en su totalidad a los septones. La hija mayor de la familia, de una belleza incalculable, respondía al nombre de Robin. Ella, en su infinita bondad, acompañó al príncipe Joffrey Velaryon en sus últimos momentos de vida. Según cuentan, el joven dijo con sinceridad : "perdón, madre". Quizás se refería a su madre, la reina Rhaenyra... o quizás a la Madre, una de los Siete...

El príncipe había vivido en la impaciencia. Había tenido la necesidad, como todos los jóvenes de trece años, de participar en la batalla, de ser como sus hermanos un instrumento de la guerra. Durante las revueltas de los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey, había suplicado, amenazado, pedido por favor, exigido, llorado, razonado, había desarrollado una cantidad de capacidades persuasivas superior a la media para intentar conseguir legitimidad en la difícil empresa de proteger a su querida pero agobiada madre.

Ella no lo hacía mal. El reino se lo ponía difícil, que es distinto.

Cuando la familia real se enteró de la dirección que tomaba la masa humana sedienta de sangre, con la locura encendida y mantenida por un loco vociferador manco, Joffrey no pudo aguantar más. ¿Y si mataban a su Tyraxes? Esa opción no cabía en la mente de Joffrey. No era posible. Tenía que resolver ese problema puesto que nadie más lo estaba haciendo. Él, que entendía lo que estaba pasando mejor que su madre, mejor que los consejeros, mejor que nadie, salvaría a los dragones y resolvería la situación.

Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que no a lomos de un dragón. El dragón siempre había sido su método de transporte privilegiado, el más eficaz sin duda, y el más habitual para él. Ni siquiera había pensado que algo podía salir mal. Había saltado sin saludo ni transición a la espalda del dragón de su madre, con el que había jugado de niño, y le había lanzado al vuelo.

A Syrax no le había hecho mucha gracia que el niño, que no era su jinete, le montase a escamas. Sin más. Como si fuese el rey del universo. Y qué más.

Primero desconcertada, Syrax se había dejado llevar. Pero pronto había entendido el problema en todo aquello y en pleno vuelo, se había detenido. No le había costado demasiado deshacerse del jinete no deseado. El chico estaba mal enganchado.

Joffrey había sentido la caída antes de desmayarse. En el instante en el que Syrax se desprendió de él, entendió lo que había hecho. Se insultó a si mismo, pero no dio para mucho más.

El impacto le rompió las vértebras, porque cayó sobre la espalda. El daño le despertó de su desmayo, lo suficiente como para ver con claridad la mancha negra sobre la que volaba apenas unos segundos antes dibujarse sobre el cielo azul, oscuro, lejano, apagado.

Había delirado durante unos instantes, instantes en los que se dice que la hermosa fabricante de velas había sostenido su hermoso cuerpo. Robin había acompañado al chico el tiempo que la Madre fuese a recogerlo. Su madre biológica, en lo alto de la Fortaleza Roja, se había desmayado de la impresión.

Los pulgueros pudieron acercarse a observar al príncipe, que en su caída no había perdido su belleza. Hubo una retahíla divertida de comentarios sobre su parecido, y la mitad de la gente allí reunida concluyó que el príncipe llevaba bien su apellido, y sin duda era hijo de Laenor Velaryon. La otra mitad sostenía la tesis contraria, según la cual el chico era claramente el hijo del amante de la reina. Aquello dio lugar a muchos comentarios. Si es un Strong, tendría que haber sobrevivido a la caída…

Durante todo el tiempo en el que el cuerpo de Joffrey estuvo en el Lecho de Pulgas, los brazos de la bella Robin lo rodearon.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 1 dragón perdido  
Negros: 10 + 1 dragón perdido

La totalidad de las revueltas le añaden 3 puntos de desastre a los Negros.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	46. Danza Macabra

**Gui:** Vienen ahora los episodios que cuentan la desaparición más importante: la de cinco de los dragones que estaban con vida y que mantenían la especie. Empiezan los problemas.

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Danza Macabra**

El Pozo Dragon se alzaba a lo alto de la Colina de Rhaenys, como una mancha negra gobernando la ciudad. Como la reina de Desembarco del Rey, aquel lugar, objeto de poder y orgullo, no era mas que un mal augurio. Durante días, había pesado sobre las cabezas de todos los desembarqueños, y El Pastor había sabido como cortar el hilo que lo sostenía y se lo había tirado a la cara a todos los habitantes hambrientos de la ciudad abandonada por su reina. Su propia reina. Reina que vivía en el seno de la misma.

Las hordas de pueblo, porque ¿que más eran sino pueblo, sujetos, gentes de a pie y vulgares cuales quiera...? las hordas de pueblo se dirigían como borrachas a Pozo Dragón. Nada podría pararlas.

Extraño fenómeno, aquel que se produce cuanto más se abusa de la paciencia, de la vida, de las desgracias de un grupo. Qué importa, si toman todo lo que se les echa...

Nadie se explicaría después qué llevo a toda a esa gente a morir al mismísimo infierno de las llamas, ellos que eran temerosos del qué dirán, temerosos del rey y temerosos de los dioses. Habían llegado mas allá de sus propios limites y con ello se habían convertido en la peor de las plagas: personas sin nada que perder, con una sola idea en mente.

Acabar con los dragones.

Todos y cada uno de esos demonios que provocaban la sed de poder de los reyes, quienes perdían la cabeza y la razón de gobierno por tenerlos.

Entraron como hormigas, por cualquier espacio disponible. Cavaron huecos rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas, derribando las puertas con arietes (pero, ¿qué habían usado como ariete?). Se abalanzaron a millones sobre los dragones, y los dragones se defendieron con escamas, garras, dientes, con fuego. Atados con cadenas al suelo y por tanto a sus propias muertes, no tenían escapatoria. Shrykos, que había pertenecido al joven príncipe asesinado, Jaehaerys Targaryen, fue el primero en morir. Un hombre llamado Hobb el Talador se subió a su espalda y le infligió siete golpes de hacha. Después murió Morghul, el dragón de la princesa gemela, Jaehaera. Su asesino murió con el, fundido en el hierro de su armadura de Caballero Ardiente.

Doce hombres y una mujer atacaron juntos a Tyraxes, al que el príncipe Joffrey había intentado salvar en el acto desesperado que lo mató. Dragón y jinete pudieron reencontrarse con celeridad en la muerte, aunque no sin sufrimiento.

Quedaba Sueñafuego, que había sentido morir a su ama, la reina Haelena, y se había liberado parcialmente de sus cadenas. Sueñafuego se convirtió en el dragón que más muertes provocó en la guerra, porque al intentar escapar demolió el edificio en el que se encontraba toda esa gente sedienta de sangre. El lugar ya era una mezcla informe de cadáveres, sangre, fuego y muerte. Cuando Sueñafuego llenó con sus bramidos el aire, excitó a la masa. Asimismo, los gritos de la masa enloquecieron al dragón.

El techo del edificio se desplomó entonces, y aún hoy se mantiene su ruina, homenaje a los muertos de aquel desastre. Los escombros sepultaron a miles y miles de desembarqueños, y sus huesos se quedaron bajo las piedras durante una eternidad. Sueñafuego murió con el desprendimiento, y aquel derrumbe acabó con el fuego.

Y en el Pozo del Dragón no quedo nada, como del reino de Rhaenyra no quedaría nada. Nada más que escombros, nada más que tierra, nada más que cenizas y sombra. Nada más que polvo. Nada. Nada de nada.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 10 + 2 dragones perdidos

Y aquí mueren 4 dragones, tres que eran de los verdes y 1 de los negros.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	47. Bean, El Que Alardeó

**Gui:** Aprovechad este capítulo que me gusta especialmente.

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **** **Bean, El Que Alardeó**

En los días que siguieron la destrucción de Pozo Dragón, la información sobre lo que había pasado allí dentro empezó a distorsionarse. En honor a la verdad, nadie sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido, ni siquiera el día mismo. La mayoría de los que allí estuvieron murió, pasto de las llamas. Los pocos supervivientes habían hablado de Hobb el Talador, de la mujer que se lanzó contra Tyraxes, de la locura de Sueñafuego, prácticamente desencadenada… y de los gritos, del humo que impedía ver nada.

Los que decían haber estado dentro pero no tenían ni una ceja quemada eran parte de la masa que se había arremolinado alrededor del edificio cuando no quedó sitio en el interior para que entrase más gente. Aquellos eran los que decían haber visto morir, o haber matado, a Syrax.

El dragón de la reina, después de haber dejado caer al príncipe Joffrey, por alguna razón desconocida que se debatiría en las aulas de historia durante los años y siglos que siguieron, se acercó a la masa asesina. Murió entonces, y las teorías sobre quién lo había matado empezaron a multiplicarse. Una de ellas decía que un gigante sediento de sangre había saltado desde lo alto de las ruinas de Pozo Dragón hasta el lomo de la bestia y había acabado con ella. Aquella tenía pocos adeptos porque el personaje del gigante era increíble. Una historia más interesante contaba cómo un caballero, un tipo llamado ser Warrick Wheaton, usó su espada de acero valyrio para desgarrar una de las alas de Syrax.

Todo patrañas, explicaba el ballestero Bean, puesto que él, él, era realmente el asesino del dragón. ¿Qué cómo lo había hecho? ¿No has oído las historias?

Alardeaba en toda taberna que le aceptase, rodeado de muchachos, de chicas y de viejos marinos, todos tomando vino caliente o aguardiente. Pero los que se sentaban a su mesa y se reían con las historias no eran los únicos que escuchaban la historia. Un compañero de armas, capa dorada y leal a la reina Rhaenyra por principios que iban más allá de poder contar una acción heroica, se hartó del ballestero Bean.

Y así se procede cuando uno deja de soportar los discursos pomposos de otra persona. Se le ataca de noche y se le corta la lengua. No sin antes, o después, decir algo como: ya no podrás embellecer tus papanatas. Espero que mueras con dolor. Algo así que dé bien miedo.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 10 + 3 dragones perdidos

Otra manera de contar la muerte de Syrax.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	48. Balon, El Que Desistió

**Gui:** Una pequeña transición explicativa necesaria. Último capítulo del punto de vista de los Negros hasta nuevo aviso.

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Balon, El Que Desistió**

La reina, llena de cortes en los dedos y los brazos y las piernas, con su niño pegado a la pierna, miró al cielo durante un largo tiempo. Quizás pensando en que nunca más podría ver el mundo desde esas alturas. Acababa de perder su dragón, su fuerza, su libertad. También había perdido a su hijo, el tercero de los niños que tuvo con su primer marido, o con su primer amante. Toda su robustez se había convertido en un frágil no saber estar digno de un infante.

Se retiró a sus aposentos tras la caída de la noche, cuando ya no podía perder nada más. Y entonces, todos los consejeros se reunieron.

Estaban de acuerdo en que habían perdido Desembarco del Rey, frente a un enemigo que no conocían: el reino. Tenían que abandonar la ciudad: los desembarqueños feroces habían destrozado cuatro dragones en un día. Los componentes restantes de la facción de los Negros no supondrían un gran enemigo tras aquella masacre.

A la mañana siguiente, antes siquiera de que saliese el sol, Rhaenyra intentó negarse, pero ella misma era consciente de que no podía mantener su posición. Dejaron atrás la ciudad en un cortejo pequeño, por la puerta del Dragón, con rumbo hacia la costa del Valle Oscuro. Los barcos de Desembarco del Rey y la Puerta del Lodazal estaban en las manos de sus enemigos, sus súbditos. Eran una comitiva reducida: los hermanos Manderly, cuatro de los siete Guardias de la Reina – el joven recién nombrado Lord Comandante, Glendon Goode, había muerto en el asalto a Pozo Dragón. Iba con ellos ser Balon Byrch, que había mantenido a raya la ciudad con los Capas Doradas… para nada.

Acompañaban a la reina cuatro damas de compañía, escoltadas por ser Balon y algunos de sus hombres. Y el más importante de todos los miembros del extraño grupo: el pequeño Aegon, que se llamaba como su enemigo, y al que todos llamaban ya Aegon el Joven.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 24 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 3 dragones perdidos

Aquí, gran golpe para Rhaenyra: abandonar Desembarco del Rey y huir. No os preocupéis que ya pasamos a las pérdidas de los Verdes.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	49. Tom, El Que Encontró Al Dragón

**Gui:** Curiosidad: este personaje es uno de los pocos que se ha quedado con su apodo inglés en español... por la simple razón que tangletongue es muy guay y corto en inglés y "lengua trabada" no queda tan bien. Lo mismo con su padre. El juego de palabras es intraducible.

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Tom, El Que Encontró Al Dragón**

No porque fuese tartamudo era idiota. En Rocadragón, la gente estaba inquieta. La historia del dragón salvaje que había matado a Fantasma Gris corría como la pólvora, de boca en boca. Ser Robert Quince, el castellano dejado al mando por la reina Rahenyra, había anunciado que la masacre había sido obra del Caníbal, el dragón negro como el carbón que aterrorizaba a los habitantes de la isla.

Pero los marineros de la Nessaria no habían hablado de un dragón negro. Habían hablado de escamas doradas.

Tom no se lo había contado a nadie con las orejas o las manos o la boca demasiado grandes. Sí se lo había contado a su padre, Tom Tanglebeard, y al primo Marston. A su padre, porque las cosas se quedaban dentro de la familia y entre ellos no tenían secretos. Al primo Marston, porque…

Bueno, hay que precisar que el primo Marston era en realidad el hijo de la tía de Tom, la hermana de su padre, Tom. Tom era un nombre de familia. Volvamos a empezar. Marston Mares, el primo de Tom, era el hijo de la hermana de Tom Tanglebeard, el padre de Tom. De esa muchacha, osease la tía de Tom, y del caballero que tomó su virginidad.

Total, que era de la familia. Aunque tenía sangre noble bastarda. Tom sabía quién era su padre, pero su nombre era igual de ridículo. Casi habría preferido llamarse Tom Mares. En lugar de aquello, la gente lo llamaba Tom Tangletongue porque tartamudeaba.

La gente era idiota.

Total, que les había contado al primo Marston y a su padre que los marineros habían hablado de escamas doradas y que probablemente el dragón masacrador era en realidad Fuegosol. Y ahí fue cuando el primo Marston les vino con una historia sin pies ni cabeza según la cual él había ayudado a introducirse en Rocadragón al mismísimo rey Aegon II, el que todos creían que estaba muerto, y que reunirlo con el dragón quizás cambiaría el curso de la historia.

Y vaya si lo cambió.

Los dos Toms se cayeron de la silla, como para no hacerlo, y decidieron que ayudarían al primo Marston a ser unos traidores. Así que se pusieron a buscar a Fuegosol. Y encontraron a Fuegosol, por si a alguien le interesaba el final de la historia. Encontraron al dragón del rey en Rocadragón, la isla de la reina, y al rey mismo que también estaba allí. Rhaenyra tenía pinta de que iba a sufrir.

Y vaya si sufrió.

Lo único extraño era preguntarse cómo Fuegosol, con esa carita y esa ala rota y su expresión de profundo dolor… ¡cómo había conseguido cruzar la Bahía del Aguasnegras y llegar a la isla! Tom no sabía. Ni quiera había salido de Rocadragón. En su vida.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 3 dragones perdidos

Le voy a añadir puntos a los verdes en el primer contador porque esto es un éxito. 2 para ellos.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	50. Hugh, El Que Se Coronó

**Gui:** Mañana hará dos años que publico este fic. A 50 capítulos en 2 años, eso implica una regularidad (bastante irregular) de 1 capítulo cada dos semanas. Habría estado bien que hubiese sido así.

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Hugh, El Que Se Coronó**

Una corona. No era para tanto. Además, estaba funcionando muy bien. Él, y Ulf con él, no se moverían para ningún sitio si no le prometían que sería el rey.

¿Y qué tenía en su favor?

Un dragón. Lo mismo que Aegon el Conquistador. Un dragón que había domado él mismo. Sangre Targaryen. El pelo blanco. Más de lo que podían decir algunos.

A Ulf le hacían mucha gracia las negativas de Hugh a los señores del rey.

Fue entonces cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Aemond-Ojo-Único. Lord Unwin Peake empezó a hablar, para que sus palabras tuviesen más peso, y dijo que tenían que nombrar a Daeron, el pequeñín, Príncipe de Rocadragón. Pero otros pensaban que Aegon II, el rey, al que nadie había visto desde la toma de Desembarco del Rey por Rhaenyra, estaba muerto, y querían coronar a Daeron. Y ante ellos se mantenía Hugh. Una corona. Quería una corona y tenía un dragón para pedirla. Un dragón disuade de llevar la contraria.

–Necesitamos un verdadero rey, un hombre fuerte. No un niño pequeño. El trono debería ser mío.

Al llamado audaz Jon Roxton se le ocurrió preguntar otra vez que con qué derechos. Y Hugh, que se había preparado la respuesta, les recordó a todos que Vermithor (el dragón que él sólo, él, Hugh Martillo, semilla de dragón, había domado) era el dragón del viejo rey Viserys (el último rey legítimo), y si era cierto que Vaghar había muerto, el más viejo de todos los dragones existentes. A su lado, Tessarion era tan niñato como su jinete.

Quizás la Vieja Guardia no quería oír ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Hugh Martillo, pero todos los demás estaban de acuerdo con él, y pronto, tuvo sus seguidores. Ulf, que no era muy adiestro con nada, pero que tenía buenas ideas, opinó que debían hacerle una corona, y Hugh hizo con su martillo una corona de hierro. Se paseaba con ella por el campamento de Ladera como un pavo real con la cola abierta.

El príncipe pequeñín le tiró un vaso de vino a la cara y Ulf le rugió que aquella no era manera de malgastar un buen vino. Hugh podía oírlo reírse con su risa fea. Pero él sí era de los que saben usar las palabras, y le dijo a Daeron, el Osado, que tanta osadía debía de ser la culpa de un padre demasiado permisivo. Le aseguró que él, una vez coronado, resolvería el problema con los guantazos necesarios.

El jovencito debió de odiarlo tanto que mandó a uno de sus perros, ser Roger Corne, a tomar represalias. El caballero le quitó la corona de un puñetazo a Hugh, diciéndole que debería llevar herraduras en la cabeza, en referencia al herrero bastardo que era el padre de Hugh.

–¡La corona no hace al rey! –se permitió opinar.

Su opinión le costó la vida. A él y a algunos de sus amigos que quisieron intervenir. Hugh le hizo comerse tres herraduras, y los que fueron en su defensa fueron asesinados por los hombres que habían empezado a formar el cortejo de Hugh.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 3 dragones perdidos

Sólo se masca la tragedia, nadie pierde puntos, ni los gana...

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	51. Unwin, El Que Reunió A Los Asesinos

**Gui:** Van a venir varios seguidos, ahora... Episodio de los Caltrops aquí. Si alguien sabe lo que significa Caltrops, ¿me lo puede explicar?

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **** **Unwin, El Que Reunió A Los Asesinos**

La muerte de ser Roger Corne fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hobert Hightower, que difícilmente se podía llamar comandante del ejército de su Majestad el Rey Aegon, Segundo de su Nombre, se dignó por fin a responder a las plegarias de Lord Unwin Peake.

Unwin reunió a once señores mayores y caballeros a un concilio secreto en el sótano de una posada de Ladera llamada los Caltrops Sangrientos. El tema del concilio era: ¿cómo acabar con los Dos Traidores? Habían sido útiles, pero recientemente eran una molestia. Además, eran de un nacimiento inferior y por tanto no merecían que los señores como ellos perdiesen el tiempo con sus delirios de grandeza.

Ulf el Blanco era el fácil. Siempre estaba borracho y no era muy bueno con las armas. Hugh Martillo era el problema principal, añadiéndole su nuevo cortejo de guerreros que le seguían día sí y noche también. Matar al Blanco y dejar vivo a Martillo era todo menos útil. Unwin dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban: aquello no tendría sentido si no mataban a Hugh primero.

Ser Hobert Hightower opinaba que cualquier hombre puede morir a manos de otros, pero que el problema eran los dragones... Tener a ser Hobert de comandante era una verdadera molestia. Siempre tenía que dar dos pasos atrás por cada paso adelante.

–Ahora que sabemos lo que ha ocurrido en Desembarco del Rey, no nos hacen falta dragones. Tessarion será más que suficiente para retomar el Trono de Hierro –dijo Ser Tyler Norcross.

–Pero la victoria estará asegurada con Vermithor y Ala de Plata –objetó Lord Unwin Peake.

–¡Pues tomemos Desembarco del Rey primero y ya mataremos a los traidores después! –gritó Marg Ambrose, ante los oídos estupefactos de la audiencia. Fue Richard Rodden el que puso en palabras lo que todos pensaban:

–Eso sería deshonroso. –Aquellos señores, mientras planeaban una traición, seguían rigiéndose por el código del honor…

–No podemos pedirles que sacrifiquen su sangre a nuestra causa y matarlos después –afirmó Jon Roxton–. Tenemos que matarlos ahora y después, que los más valientes de entre nosotros se hagan con sus dragones y los utilicen en la batalla.

Jon Roxton le puso el punto final a la conversación que crearía la asociación de los Caltrops, pero a Lord Unwin Peake no le sentó nada bien. Primero, porque la asamblea la había convocado él. Segundo, porque era evidente que el Audaz Roxton pretendía reclamar los dragones para sí.

Y tercero, porque a Lord Peake siempre le había gustado tener la última palabra.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 3 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 3 dragones perdidos

¿Hasta qué punto los enfrentamientos en el seno de los Verdes no son "cosas que salieron mal"?

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	52. Owen, El Que Entregó Un Mensaje

**Gui:** Mañana hará dos años que publico este fic. A 50 capítulos en 2 años, eso implica una regularidad (bastante irregular) de 1 capítulo cada dos semanas. Habría estado bien que hubiese sido así.

 **Disclaimer** : GeoRRgin es el diminutivo de nuestro autor, creador, loco escritor preferido.

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Owen, El Que Entregó Un Mensaje**

Cubierto por la oscuridad, Lord Owen Fossoway, señor de La Sidra, se desplazaba sigilosamente por el campamento, hacia la tienda del príncipe Daeron Targaryen.

En su opinión, un conspirador no debería pedirle permiso al rey (rey con muchas comillas, pero a usos prácticos rey) para llevar a cabo su conspiración.

El plan era matar a los Dos Traidores. Pues bien, se merecían morir, ergo no había por qué pedir la opinión de Daeron, que igual les hacía cambiar de manera de actuar.

Y cuando has reunido a los hombres sin la opinión del rey, esperar al rey para decirles a cada uno de ellos que se fuese a dormir, era muy contraproducente. Sin embargo, Owen Fossoway estaba dispuesto a asumir el papel de mensajero. Todo por llevar a bien el plan, que también en su opinión, era excelente.

Aunque no pensaba que Jon Roxton pudiese montar un dragón. Era Audaz, eso seguro, pero no tenía sangre Targaryen, y ese factor parecía ser importante. No en su opinión, sino según los hechos.

Owen llegó a la tienda del rey y se preguntó si tenía que entrar en ella a hurtadillas o si podía pasar delante de los guardias. Se planteó la cuestión durante cinco largos minutos y decidió que se arriesgaría a charlar con los guardias. Llegó con urgencia en la voz y pidió ver al príncipe. Como Owen no era un don nadie, le dejaron pasar.

Daeron le siguió sin dudarlo. Y en cuanto le informaron del plan, aceptó sin rechistar. Quizás era demasiado joven. Cuando fue cuestión de poner su sello en el papel que lo consignaba todo, puso alguna pega. Dejarlo todo escrito era una cosa muy distinta. Sobre todo, con sello incluido. Pero a grandes males…

Así que hicieron un plan de ataque genial en el que todos tenían un papel que desempeñar… y el día en el que planeaban acabar con los Dos Traidores, cayó la cólera del cielo. El campamento era de repente, sin que nadie supiese como, pasto de las llamas.

A Owen, que tenía sus ideas, se le ocurrió mirar al cielo, y ahí estaba el dragón gris y azul, uno de los que Jace Targaryen había donado a bastardos: Bruma. Y a Bruma lo montaba Addam Velaryon. Mierda.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 4 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 3 dragones perdidos

Y sí, cuando le das la espalda a un bastardo fiel, se vuelve un bastardo loco asesino. Un hurra por él. Y mal a los Verdes por no mirar la predicción meteorológica. Pierden un punto por negligencia.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	53. Jon, El Que Resbaló

**Gui:** Dedico este capítulo también al reto La Danza de Dragones de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, porque no quería dejar desoído este magnífico episodio.

 **Disclaimer** : ¿Si Georgie le ha robado ideas a la historia, y nosotros le robamos ideas a él, en realidad le estamos robando ideas a la historia?

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Jon, El Que Resbaló**

Al parecer, Ulf el Blanco roncaba bajo una mesa en plena batalla. No le mataría a traición. Empezaría por el peligroso. Jon se había preparado para llevar a cabo la misión de los Caltrops, el grupo de caballeros más leales a su majestad el rey, dispuestos a la acción malévola del asesinato por el bien de una causa mayor y más justa: deshacerse de los bastardos traidores. El ataque inesperado de Addam Velaryon a lomos de Bruma se presentaba como la mejor ocasión.

¿Dónde encontraría a Hugh Martillo? Donde estuviese "su" dragón, Vermithor. Una tan gran criatura para ese tipejo que se las da de rey…

Jon casi había puesto un pie en el estribo para galopar hacia el dragón cuando vio llegar a la tropa del reyecito rubiales de la corona de hierro. Con su líder de pelo blanco a la cabeza. Así que dejó el caballo y le encaró, antes de que nadie pudiese leer sus intenciones:

-Lord Martillo, mis condolencias -el muy imbécil ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Jon Roxton, un noble de verdad, caballero, le estaba llamando Lord. La ironía que impregnaba esa sílaba no sacudió un solo pelo de la blanca cabezo de Martillo. Pero es que Jon, además de audaz, sabía poner cara seria.

-¿Pa' qué? -preguntó el iletrado, girándose con toda su masa corporal.

-Habéis muerto en la batalla -y con tan sencillas palabras, Jon Roxton el Audaz le clavó su espada, Hacedora de Huérfanos, en las entrañas y, de ahí, trinchó al traidor del estómago al cielo.

Ningún hueso es rival para el acero valyrio.

Aunque quizás diez hombres, seguidores del recién asesinado, sí que eran rivales para la espada, por muy hacedora de huérfanos que fuese. Jon Roxton tuvo tiempo de dejar sin padre a tres mezclas de hermanos y hermanas, si es que los tres hombres a los que consiguió matar antes de morir tenían hijos.

Al abrir a Hugh Martillo en canal, Jon había provocado una avalancha de entrañas viscosas. Y luego había olvidado su reciente heroicidad, añadida a la mejor broma de toda la guerra (sin contar quizás el ataque de Addam Velaryon que estaban viviendo en esos instantes en el campamento de Ladera). No conectó la idea de vaciar el estómago del bastardo en el suelo con el hecho de que para pelear es mejor mantenerse en equilibrio. Ergo, no tuvo cuidado de dónde puso los pies. La tierra, firme hasta entonces, se había impregnado de sangre y de miles de lazos intestinales, y era un campo minado para el apoyo de Roxton. Mil maneras posibles de provocarle una caída se presentaban a él.

Jon Roxton, el Audaz, resbaló al pisar un trozo de entraña deslizante y uno de los seguidores de Hugh Martillo le abrió a él en canal.

La muerte de Jon Roxton, y su potencial de ironía, dio mucho que hablar, a cronistas como historiadores, en los años que siguieron a la Danza de Dragones.

* * *

Creo que podemos dedicarle un minuto de silencio a este pobre señor tan bien intencionado. Él quería quedarse con el dragón de Hugh Martillo, nada más. Entendedle. Pobre alma en desgracia.

 **Recomendación para los lectores del reto** : el capítulo anterior realmente vale la pena. Por si os habéis quedado con ganas de leer.

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	54. Baela, La Que Se Quedó Atrás

**Gui:** Y para el aniversario del fic, un capítulo de una mujer, porque ella lo vale.

 **Disclaimer** : ¿Si Georgie le ha robado ideas a la historia, y nosotros le robamos ideas a él, en realidad le estamos robando ideas a la historia?

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Baela, La Que Se Quedó Atrás**

Día tras día, las opiniones se iban debilitando. Cuando se fue Rhaenyra, se fue todo el mundo. Incluso se fue Rhaena, su hermana gemela. Pero Baela se quedó porque a alguien le debió de parecer bien. Y desde entonces hasta ahora, la lealtad hacia la reina se había ido debilitando. Lo del asesinato de Fantasma Gris a manos de un dragón loco, probablemente dorado, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Cualquiera podía ver que lo más probable era que fuese Fuegosol, el dragón del Usurpador, el que había masacrado a Fantasma Gris… Pero no Robert Quince, castellano obeso y simpático de Rocadragón. Poco firme para mantenerse en aguas tan turbulentas. Los señores empezaban a tramar complots contra él. Baela lo sabía porque se dejaba seducir por ser Alfred Broome, aunque le pareciese poco atractivo. Desde la muerte de Jace, Baela era libre de casarse, y no le faltaban pretendientes, puesto que montaba a un dragón.

Pero ser Alfred Broome no le contaba todo, eso era evidente. Lo fue más el día en el que los ruidos de la invasión la despertaron. La despertó sobre todo el grito de susto de su doncella. No se paró a pensar. De todas formas, habrían arrestado al maestre y al castellano, si no habían matado a Robert Quince. Si ella tomase un castillo, mataría al castellano como mínimo. Y luego a todos los que tuviesen sangre importante.

Ella tenía sangre "importante". Era la hija del rey consorte, si es que su padre seguía vivo. Aún así, era la hija por alianza de la reina. Eso no es poco. Así que no tardó ni medio segundo en dirigirse a la ventana, y desde la ventana, por los tejados y los muros por los que los soldados y hombres de (probablemente) Alfred Broome no podían seguirla, hasta Danzarina Lunar. Los atacantes habían puesto guardias en las entradas principales del establo, pero eso era una medida risible cuando habías vivido toda tu vida en Rocadragón y conocías sus secretos. Le dio tiempo a acariciar a Danzarina Lunar antes de desatarla, y todo.

Y salió volando. Hacia la libertad. O eso creía ella. Por lo menos, alcanzaba aventura, sino la muerte. Frente a ella, brillante en sus escamas doradas, estaba Fuegosol. Quizás un Fuegosol sorprendido, pero Fuegosol en cualquier caso. El que había despedazado a Fantasma Gris.

Danzarina Lunar ni siquiera era rival para Fantasma Gris. No era más grande que un caballo.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 7 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 3 dragones perdidos

En el capítulo anterior no conté los puntos pero los verdes pierden un punto por la muerte de un caballero de dragón y otro por la muerte idiota de Jon Roxton. En este capítulo pierden otro punto por dejar escapar a Baela.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	55. Tango Violento

**Gui:** Podéis poneros de banda sonora cualquier tango de Piazzola...

 **Disclaimer** : ¿Si Georgie le ha robado ideas a la historia, y nosotros le robamos ideas a él, en realidad le estamos robando ideas a la historia?

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Tango violento**

Aegon II, usurpador, quemado de pies a cabeza, sin familia y con un dragón tan malherido que daba más pena que él. Había querido descender sobre Rocadragón con su montura dorada, cual rey, triunfante. Un vuelecito de nada, con dos seres vivos viejunos, achacados por la guerra y el cansancio, blancuzcos. Rocadragón había sido tan fácil de tomar que la operación no presentaría dificultades. El capricho del rey no era más que ceremonia. Legitimación de poder. Ideología.

Pero no había contado con su prima Baela. Porque era su prima, con lo compleja que se había vuelto la familia y él aún así se acordaba. Era hija de Daemon, el falso rey consorte que había muerto en Harrenhall si los rumores eran ciertos. Y Daemon, antes de casarse con su hermana, era el hermano del rey Viserys, el padre de Aegon y de Rhaenyra. El causante de todo el jaleo que estaba teniendo lugar.

En realidad, no se llevaban tantos años. Baela debía de tener trece o catorce años. Y él, probablemente veintitrés, puesto que había pasado un día del nombre escondiéndose como un pescadero maloliente en una coca maloliente en la bahía del Aguasnegras. Se sentía muy viejo frente a la joven que se alzaba ante él.

En todo esto pensaba Aegon mientras Fuegosol se abalanzaba sobre Danzarina Lunar. No tenía sentido que un dragón tan gigante aplastase a uno tan pequeño, ¿no? Y sin embargo, si perdía frente a Baela, todo se iría al garete. Y prefería morir a que todo se fuese al garete. Aquella entrada sería triunfal porque Fuegosol mataría a Danzarina Lunar.

Por muy veloz y pequeña que fuese. Difícil de atrapar. ¡Y aparece por detrás! Aegon sintió las garras, y sintió a Fuegosol retorcerse de dolor. Le había abierto una herida en algún lugar. El maldito dragoncillo. Así que Aegon le lanzó una llamarada directa a la cara. De la que Baela se protegió tras el cuello de su dragón. Maldita niña. Pese a la ceguera, Danzarina Lunar siguió atacando. ¿Por qué no paraba ya? Había fuego en el aire y la tierra era azul. No, fuego en la tierra. Eso. Y el cielo era el que era azul.

Aegon estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que estaban empezando a descender en picado. Fuegosol había recibido ataques en el cuello. Se dejaba caer. Pero agarrado como a un clavo ardiente a la joven dragona que se debatía desesperadamente. El rey decidió saltar a unos cinco metros del suelo. El impacto fue tal que pensó que nunca volvería a andar.

No supo qué pasó después. Al parecer Baela sobrevivió, pero Danzarina Lunar no. Fuegosol vivía como un muerto. Algo así. No sabía muy bien. El dolor le cegaba los sentidos. Pero no tomaría leche de la amapola. No. Quería estar despierto para Rhaenyra.

Para Rhaenyra.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 7 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 4 dragones perdidos

Muerte de dragón, los Negros siguen viviéndolo peor...

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	56. Black Trombo, El Matapríncipes

**Gui:** Hoy he acabado de hacer una inscripción complicada y estoy satisfecha, así que regalito de capítulo.

 **Disclaimer** : ¿Si Georgie le ha robado ideas a la historia, y nosotros le robamos ideas a él, en realidad le estamos robando ideas a la historia?

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Black Trombo, El Matapríncipes**

La batalla rugía en Ladera como había rugido apenas unas semanas antes, frente a un enemigo diferente. El fuego en el aire llenaba los pulmones. No se veía nada. Se oían demasiadas cosas. ¿Quién podría saber cómo murió Daeron, el Osado?

Había mucha gente alrededor de la tienda del príncipe. No tenía sentido que nadie le hubiese avisado de la batalla hasta el punto de que se le hubiese caído su propio pabellón encima. Todavía, la historia del soldado desconocido que lo mató sin saber a quién estaba matando tenía un poco más de sentido.

Pero la historia que sin lugar a dudas era la más probable era la que él, Black Trombo, contaba a todo aquél que le quisiese escuchar. Una historia en la Daeron salía de su pabellón en llamas, a veces vestido y quemándose, otras veces desnudo, según el humor de Black Trombo y la cantidad de detalles que le pedían los ojos brillantes de su audiencia. Y, en esa historia, lo mataba, siempre con un lucero del alba, esa clásica maza con púas característica de los myrenos con nombre poético.

A Black Trombo le encantaba su arma de combate. Su padre había sido escribano, y le había transmitido la pasión por las palabras. Que aquella bola gigante de hierro adornada con pinchos se llamase lucero del alba era una de las cosas más irónicas y geniales que había oído o visto jamás. Un hermoso sol que despunta por la mañana, con rayos cegadores, y una enorme maza que no sólo te aplastará la cabeza, sino que te la perforará…

Matar a un príncipe con tal arma era algo muy útil de vender para que le cogiesen en la próxima compañía de mercenarios a la que se apuntase (su jefe y capitán había, desgraciadísimamente, muerto bajo el fuego del dragón ese, Espesura, Niebla o lo que fuese).

Por suerte para Black Trombo, no se encontró el cadáver de Daeron, y no se pudo diagnosticar si su maza había matado o no al príncipe. Si lo hubiesen sabido los Caltrops, le habrían pagado con su misma moneda. Como tenía un nombre curioso y era myreno, y como había contado su historia mil veces, los escribanos recordaron su nombre. Si mató o no mató al príncipe Daeron es otra historia.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 9 + 4 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 4 dragones perdidos

Quieras que no, se nos ha muerto un príncipe... eso vale dos puntos, y los verdes van teniendo tantas pérdidas como los negros. Os dije que se acabaría equilibrando la balanza.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	57. El vals más hermoso

**Gui:** Viene un baile a menos de dos capítulos de distancia del anterior... En el final de la guerra, las cosas se aceleran.

 **Disclaimer** : ¿Si Georgie le ha robado ideas a la historia, y nosotros le robamos ideas a él, en realidad le estamos robando ideas a la historia?

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **El vals más hermoso**

Cuando Tessarion se alzó a volar, quizás había sentido la muerte de su jinete. Quizás Bruma y Addam Velaryon la estaban sacando de sus casillas… O quizás quería estirar las alas. Nadie la montaba, pero ella decidió volar.

No volar, bailar.

Y Bruma fue su acompañante. En el aire, se midieron, saludando con reverencias. Se acercaron, como si les temblasen las manos de las ganas, poco a poco. Como las olas del mar. Apenas se tocaban. Lejos y cerca, se amaban y se odiaban.

Los movimientos de la Reina Azul, Tessarion, eran suaves como el agua, se deslizaban naturalmente sin una sola perturbación en su continuidad. Bruma era más angular, grácil y flexible, preciso. Cada uno de los dos dragones representaba un papel. El azul y el gris se recortaban en el cielo, rodeados del rojo, amarillo y naranja de las llamas, del negro del humo.

Aquella fue la danza definitiva: la gente dejaba de pelear para presenciarla. El cielo se esclarecía detrás de aquel espectáculo…

Y entonces Vermithor se alzó, probablemente sediento de sangre. Aquello fue lo que dijeron los que veían a los dragones como criaturas diabólicas. Cualquiera de sus jinetes se habría opuesto. Sin embargo, era fácil confundirlo: un dragón sin jinete arremetiendo contra otros dos de los cuales sólo uno seguía siendo dirigido por la voluntad humana… si es que Addam Velaryon aún no se había caído.

Los tres dragones se enfrentaron, la danza perdió su encanto, perdió su gracia. Vermithor, todo uñas y dientes, arrancaba las escamas de los dos dragones pequeños. Juntos, no alcanzaban a la talla del mayor de ellos, que se aprovechaba del tamaño de sus presas. No obstante, conseguían dañar a Vermithor. Le arrancaron las alas a mordiscos, le quitaron músculos y se los fundieron y asaron en fuego. Vermithor, de un simple mordisco, decapitó sin piedad a Bruma, que cayó en picado. Si su jinete seguía vivo entonces, no habría sobrevivido a la caída.

Con su trofeo en las fauces, Vermithor quiso volar, pero tenía las alas desolladas. El esfuerzo, y la caída que aquello supuso, mezclado con el derramamiento de sangre que le brotaba del estómago, pudieron con el más viejo de los dragones (desde la muerte de Vaghar). Apenas había alzado el vuelo que cayó cuan largo era sobre los miles de combatientes.

Tan solo quedó Tessarion, la Reina Azul, agonizante de dolor, pegando unos bramidos terribles, que le helaban la sangre a cualquiera. Sobre todo, se la heló a Benjicot Blackwood que tuvo piedad de la criatura.

Y así murieron todos. Todos salvo uno.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 9 + 6 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 5 dragones perdidos

Estoy empezando a enamorarme perdidamente de Benjicot Blackwood. Perdón, que se han muerto 3 dragones: 2 verdes y 1 negro.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	58. Bill, El Que Remató

**Gui:** Unas semanas complejas. Hoy publico dos capítulos. Quería anunciar también que aunque 1 de mis participaciones al reto del foro Alas Negras Palabras negras recibió 5 puntos, no ganó el reto. Otra vez será.

 **Disclaimer** : ¿Si Georgie le ha robado ideas a la historia, y nosotros le robamos ideas a él, en realidad le estamos robando ideas a la historia?

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Bill, EL Que Remató**

Addam Velaryon estaba operando una misión suicida. Todos habían podido ver aquello cuando tuvo lugar. Cuando Tessarion se alejó de Vermithor y sólo quedó Bruma. Era evidente. Evidentísimo, más bien. Era evidente que Vermithor era mil veces más grande que Bruma, que podría con el dragón joven sin esfuerzo, y que nadie en su sano juicio podía pretender que Bruma tenía posibilidades. Ni nadie en su no sano juicio. Ni siquiera Addam Velaryon.

Probablemente era excitante, lo de mirar a la muerte a los ojos. Él era arquero así que la muerte le había pasado muy por encima. Por encima no es el mejor término. Él lanzaba las flechas. Y esas flechas probablemente matasen a alguien en algún momento. Evidentemente. Bill no era idiota, aunque a veces lo pareciese. Tenía buena puntería, al menos, y era consciente de ello, lo que potenciaba exponencialmente su capacidad.

¡Y! ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Tessarion había pasado! Me explicarás. Vemithor estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a Bruma, y por ende a Addam, cuando Tessarion cayó del cielo, tal caballera salvando a su doncel en apuros.

Y claro, se llevó mordiscazos (de parte de los dos dragones. Cuando no le pides ayuda a la gente y la gente te ayuda debería estar dispuesta a que le des con un canto en los dientes. Que le agradezcas la intervención y le digas "pero métete en tus asuntos").

El castigo de Tessarion fue el de no poder volver a volar.

Vermithor le arrancó la cabeza a Bruma y él mismo no fue capaz de volar después de eso. Cayó al suelo y murió. ¡Pero Tessarion ahí seguía! Intentó echar a volar sin éxito. La primera vez, con entusiasmo. La segunda con determinación. La tercera con hastío. Se volvió, en pocas horas, un homólogo ardiente de las gallinas.

Y entonces, Lord Benjicot Blackwood le pidió a él, a Bill, que acabara con el animal, que sufría los mil males y bramaba de dolor, días tras día. Así que Bill, Bill Burley de Antigua, el que no servía a gran cosa, se convirtió de repente en matadragones. Y no matadragones múltiples ni inhumanos. Tan solo personas como tú y yo, calla.

Le clavó sus flechas a Tessarion en el ojo, porque había estudiado lo suficiente como para saber que, a través de las escamas, era un verdadero problema. Mejor aún: fue el saber aplicar el conocimiento aprendido lo que le permitió matar al dragón. ¿Punto débil? El ojo. Como todos los humanos, si me permitís una opinión… Pero quizás debería guardármela para mí.

A la vera de los dragones muertos aterrizó la más inteligente, Ala de Plata, que había pasado la batalla en el cielo. A Bill, le dio la impresión de que sacudía a Vermithor, como para decirle que se moviese, como si no hubiese comprendido la muerte… Pero probablemente fuese sólo una ilusión. La vez que volvió a mirar se comía los restos de un cadáver humano.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 9 + 6 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 5 dragones perdidos

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	59. Hobert, El Que Murió Honorablemente

**Gui:** Esta escena me encanta. Ahí lo dejo.

 **Disclaimer** : ¿Si Georgie le ha robado ideas a la historia, y nosotros le robamos ideas a él, en realidad le estamos robando ideas a la historia?

* * *

 **Dragones bailando  
 _o La Más Humana de las Tragedias: la Guerra Testaruda_**

* * *

 **Hobert, El Que Murió Honorablemente**

"Éramos trece y ahora sólo quedamos cinco". Eso era lo que se repetía sin cesar en la cabeza de Lord Hobert Hightower, a quién le deprimía mucho la muerte. No le gustaban las guerras y había acabado a la cabeza de un ejército… Vaya. Y después había planeado, complotado, para matar a dos personas que tan solo habían intentado deshacer la injusticia que se había cometido para con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, Hugh Martillo y Ulf el Blanco tenían tanto de Targaryen como los reyes que se disputaban el trono. O más. Tenían los rasgos y tenían las habilidades para montar un dragón.

Pero Hobert era parte de los poderosos, de los vencedores de las guerras. Los que dictan las leyes que les convienen. Y a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, le convenía que Hugh Martillo fuese rey. Menos aún Ulf el Blanco, que era bobalicón y se había tirado toda la batalla roncando ebrio bajo una mesa.

Aún así, nadie decía que Rhaenyra no fuese bobalicona. O Aegon Targaryen, su rey y señor. Mira que embarcarse en una guerra como ésta…

Cuando se despertó, Ulf el Blanco, que tampoco era idiota, se dio cuenta de que él era el único jinete de dragón que quedaba (y su dragón, por algún milagro que Hobert no quería intentar descifrar, por si acaso era un augurio indicando el fin del mundo como él lo conocía..., era el único que quedaba vivo). Así que se fue derechito a Unwin Peake, a decirle de mala manera que todo salía a pedir de boca y que lógicamente la corona le tocaría a él.

Hobert pensó en los demás Caltrops, los muertos: Jon Roxton, Owen Fossoway, Marq Ambrose… Y quiso que se realizara su propósito.

Peake estaba de acuerdo. Prepararon vino envenenado y Hobert se propuso para llevar a cabo la acción. Cuando alzó la voz para decir que él se encargaría, le pareció todo muy simple, y sólo tenía en mente la idea de venganza. Pero frente a los dos barriles de vino envenenados, el Tinto de Dorne, que el Blanco preferiría, y el Dorado del Rejo, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ahí estaba la muerte, a dos pasos de él. Nunca había matado en la batalla. Pero ahora mataría. La idea le provocó escalofríos.

Ulf el Blanco respondió a la llamada. Hobert, pese a su temblor y sudores, le trató como si fuese el comandante, aunque el comandante era él. El traidor cayó en la trampa, más o menos. Denegó el Tinto de Dorne, y aquello hizo temblar aún más a Hobert.

Y entonces pronunció la sentencia:

-Compartamos entre usted y yo ese Dorado del Rejo.

El Dorado del Rejo estaba igual de envenenado que el Tinto. Pero Hobert no había calculado tener que beberlo.

Y sin embargo, tenía sentido. ¿Qué mejor forma de morir? Aunque le angustiase la idea de ver los ojos del Desconocido, Hobert creía en su causa. Creía en su rey. Y sabía que todo aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, que estaba deshonrándose para matar a un hombre más o menos inocente, o tan inocente como él y los suyos. Tenía sentido morir envenenado por la causa.

Así que se llevó el vaso a los labios y disfrutó de aquél magnífico Dorado del Rejo mirando a Ulf el Blanco a los ojos. Cuando se acabó su vaso, le pidió al sirviente que le echase más. Y el Traidor se llevó su propia copa a los labios, y se bebió tres vasos hasta caer dormido en un sueño del que no despertaría. Hobert se provocó a si mismo el devolver el vino, pero probablemente aquello fuese inútil.

Fue inútil.

* * *

 **Contador de batallas y Puñaladas Traperas de la Guerra**

Verdes: 26 + 3 dragones matados + 2 dragones conseguidos  
Negros: 26 + 1 dragón herido

 **Contador de Cosas Que Salieron Mal**

Verdes: 10 + 6 dragones perdidos  
Negros: 11 + 5 dragones perdidos

Este atentado contra el propio bando no sé cómo calificarlo. Supongo que le quita puntos a los verdes. -1 digamos.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
